Ein etwas anderes Hotel
by imdreamingoutloud
Summary: Sandra hat einen schrecklichen Tag. Sie möchte nur noch nach Hause und entspannen... doch dort erwartet sie das pure Chaos; ein Wasserrohrbruch droht ihre Wohnung für einige Tage außer Gefecht zu setzen. Ihre Mitbewohnerin schläft bei einem Freund. Und Sandra? Sandra fährt ganz unbewusst zu jemandem, der sich schlussendlich als ziemlich guter Gastgeber herausstellt...
1. Chapter 1

Etwas entrüstet stieg Sandra die große Freitreppe hinab. Sie hatte sich höhere Chancen ausgerechnet für ihre Mandanten, aber es hatte auch niemand damit rechnen können, dass die Staatsanwaltschaft weitere Zeugen gefunden, und der Flüsser offenbar einen miserablen Tag gehabt hatte.  
„Es tut mir wirklich Leid" Die junge Anwältin blieb stehen und zuckte mit den Schultern, um ihrer Überraschung mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen. „Ich dachte wirklich wir könnten die Klage abschmettern."  
Die beiden Männer winkten nur ab und stiegen weiter wortlos die Treppe hinab. Sandra seufzte. Tage wie dieser waren nun wirklich kein Triumph. Erst hatte sie ihren Kaffee verschüttet, dann hatte sie ihren Partner Felix deswegen angemault, woraufhin sie sich dann auch wieder entschuldigen musste – was ihr die Laune grundsätzlich gerne verdarb – und schließlich hatte sich ihre Sekretärin krankgemeldet. Natürlich mit einem Magen-Darm-Virus, den Felix dann natürlich urplötzlich auch verspürt hatte, und seitdem nur mehr mit Kamillentee und ärmlich stöhnend durch die Kanzlei geschlurft war, als würde er nur darauf warten, dass der Scharfrichter ihn endlich abholte, um ihn von seinem Leid zu erlösen.  
Sandra hatte nicht die Kraft aufgewandt ihm mitzuteilen, dass diese Art von Virus eine deutlich kürzere Inkubationszeit hatte, als ein ganzes Wochenende, und hatte ihn leiden lassen. Das Telefon hatte nicht aufgehört zu klingeln, dann hatte auch noch der Kopierer einen Papierstau, und trotz Bienes Ordnung, hatte Sandra eine Akte einfach nicht finden können. Felix' „Es ist Ihnen ja offenbar völlig egal, wie schlecht ich mich fühle" hatte dem Ganzen dann noch die Krone aufgesetzt und Sandra hatten, ganz gegen ihre Natur, nur die Augen verdreht, war in ihr Büro geschlurft, und hatte die Tür zugeworfen. Natürlich hatte Felix sich mittags eine ganze Portion Currywurst gegönnt, was Sandras Verdacht auf männliches Gejammer nur noch untermauert hatte.  
Sie hatte sich ihr Zeug geschnappt und war wortlos zu Gericht gefahren. Und nun das. Nein, es war scheinbar einfach wirklich nicht ihr Tag, aber die Gewissheit, dass morgen einfach nur besser werden konnte, gab ihr Zuversicht. Sie blickte auf ihre Armbanduhr und überlegte für einen Moment, ob sie sich noch schnell was zu essen besorgen sollte, entschied sich nach einigem Für und Wider dann aber dagegen. Ihre beste Freundin und Mitbewohnerin Patrizia würde schon für das leibliche Wohl sorgen. Noch dazu, wenn Sandra ihr mitteilte, wie schrecklich ihr Tag gewesen war. Mit einem Grinsen angelte Sandra nach ihrem Handy und wählte die Nummer ihrer besten Freundin. Es klingelte, aber niemand ging ran. Sandra nahm das Mobiltelefon wieder vom Ohr und warf noch einen verwirrten Blick darauf, bevor sie auflegte und es wieder zurück in ihre Aktentasche gleiten ließ. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass Patrizia nicht abnahm.  
Ein weiterer Blick auf ihre Uhr verriet ihr, dass es endlich Zeit für Feierabend war. Einigermaßen erleichtert atmete Sandra auf und stöckelte dann weiter die große Freitreppe hinab. Nichts könnte sich jetzt zwischen sie, ein gutes Abendessen, und eine heiße Dusche stellen. Nichts.

Felix stützte sich mit beiden Ellbogen auf der Theke seiner Stammkneipe auf und nahm dann einen gelangweilten Schluck von seinem Bier. Sein bester Freund Otto bombardierte ihn wie sooft mit Frauengeschichten, die Felix eigentlich wenig bis kaum interessierten. Noch weniger erpicht war er allerdings auf Ottos detaillierte Sexgeschichten, denen er heute allerdings zu entkommen schien. Sein Magen hatte sich zum Glück wieder einigermaßen eingerenkt. Was ihm allerdings keine Ruhe ließ, war Sandras miese Stimmung. Er war es gewöhnt, dass sie oftmals etwas launisch war, aber heute hatte sie kaum ein Lächeln zustande gebracht, und sowas nagte – auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugab – auch an seinem Gemüt.  
„Weißt du,… Sandra war heute wieder mal richtig mies gelaunt. Weißt du was mit den Frauen heutzutage los ist?", unterbrach Felix den Redefluss seines Freundes.  
Otto steckte sich eine Zigarette an, nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier, und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Untervögelt vielleicht."  
„Otto!" Felix zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war manchmal echt schwierig ein normales Gespräch mit ihm zu führen. Vor allem, wenn es um seine Partnerin ging. Entweder Otto hörte ihm nicht zu und tat alles mit einem Schulterzucken ab, oder stellte wieder irgendwelche irrsinnigen Vermutung auf, was die beiden betraf.  
Felix knurrte der Magen. Er spülte den letzten Schluck Bier hinunter und legte dann einen Geldschein auf den Tresen. „Ich fahr nach Hause und koch mir was. Hab den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen. Kommst du mit?"  
Otto schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich quatsch hier noch n bisschen mit Horst"  
Felix zuckte die Schultern und verließ seine Stammkneipe. Er setzte sich in seinen Wagen und steuerte diesen quer durch Berlin zu sich nach Hause. Durch den Verdacht einer sich annähernden Magengrippe, hatte Felix auf feste Nahrung verzichtet, für den Fall, dass ihm dasselbe Schicksal blühte wie seiner Sekretärin… aber Sandra hatte wahrscheinlich wie sooft Recht behalten. Ihm ging es blendend und sein Magen rumorte nur deswegen, weil er es nicht gewöhnt war nur mit Kamillentee gefüttert zu werden.  
Als Felix endlich zu Hause angekommen war, und einen Blick in seinen Kühlschrank geworfen hatte, hatte er sich dazu entschieden Coq au vin zu kochen. Natürlich etwas aufwendiger, aber dafür umso leckerer. Kaum jemand wusste, dass der Anwalt vorzüglich kochen konnte, wenn er denn nur wollte. Nicht mal einige seiner Freundinnen hatten es damals gewusst. Felix lächelte und fing an das Fleisch zu zerteilen.

Sandra war so unaufmerksam beim Fahren, dass sie ihren Wagen beinahe in den großen Kastenwagen der Wasserwerke lenkte, als sie einparken wollte. Müde und abgespannt stieg sie aus ihrem Mazda, schnappte sich ihre Aktentasche, warf die Tür zu, und schloss ab. Im kühlen Treppenhaus angekommen, öffnete sie den Briefkasten, aber es war wieder mal nichts für sie dabei. Einerseits wahrscheinlich auch besser so an diesem nicht enden wollendem Tag.  
Flott wie immer stieg sie die Treppe hinauf, den Blick auf die Karte eines Pizzaservice, die im Briefkasten gelegen hatte, gerichtet, und stieß schlussendlich mit Patrizia zusammen.  
„Hallo Sandra", seufzte diese nur und stieg über zwei große Reisetaschen, damit Sandra Platz hatte.  
„Pat", entgegnete diese etwas verwirrt. „Was machst du hier draußen?"  
Patrizia holte gerade Luft, um zu antworten, als aus der Wohnung der beiden Freundinnen, eine Männerstimme mit starkem Berliner Dialekt erklang.  
„Tja, Mädel, da ist heute nichts mehr zu machen" Ein etwas dicklicher Herr in einem Blaumann riss die angelehnte Tür auf und seine kleinen Augen richteten sich auf Sandra, bevor er kurz nickte. „Abend"  
„Guten Abend. Pat, was ist hier los?" Sandras säuerliches Lächeln verschob sich von dem Mann in Richtung ihrer besten Freundin.  
Erneut setzte Patrizia an zu sprechen, erneut unterbrach sie der Handwerker. „Ihr habt hier n Wasserschaden. Ganz schöne Sauerei. Ich würd mir erstmal was anderes suchen, so für ein paar Tage."  
Sandras Kinnlade klappte nach unten. „Ein Wasserschaden? Wie geht das denn?"  
„Na ja, Rohrbruch", erklärte der Handwerker und zuckte die Schultern. „Ich sag meinen Kollegen morgen mal Bescheid, wa, Frau Rieger? Dann gucken wir, dass wir die Bude wieder trocken kriegen. Schönen Abend noch!"  
Sandra blickte ihm hinterher, als er die Treppe hinunterwatschelte. Das konnte doch nur ein schlechter Scherz sein. Sie hatte sich nichts mehr gewünscht, als nach Hause zu kommen, zu duschen, zu essen, und sich dann in ihr Bett fallen zu lassen, um diesen grauenhaften Tag endlich hinter sich zu lassen und dann das.  
„Süße, es ist alles nicht so schlimm. Hier, ich hab dir die wichtigsten Dinge zusammengepackt und in ein paar Tagen ist wieder alles beim Alten!" Es war als hätte Patrizia eine Antenne für die Launen ihrer besten Freundin. Natürlich war das hier alles Mist und mindestens doppelt so schlimm, wie die Richterin es hier gerade darstellte. Aber sie wusste auch wie Sandra reagieren würde, wenn sie ihr mitteilen musste, dass hier vorerst gar nichts ging, und dass sie auch nicht wusste, wo Sandra unterkommen würde.  
„Und was machen wir jetzt?" Sandra warf ratlos die Arme in die Luft.  
„Also… ich schlafe bei Erik...", begann Patrizia vorsichtig, merkte aber gleich, dass es keine gute Idee gewesen war, als sie den Blick ihrer besten Freundin sah. „Und der holt mich auch in fünf Minuten ab. Aber hey, du kannst doch deine Mutter anrufen, oder? Die hat doch immer ein Plätzchen für dich frei!"  
Patrizia zog ihre beste Freundin zu sich und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Und bald können wir ja wieder nach Hause!"  
Sandra seufzte und blickte der Richterin hinterher, die nun auch die Treppen hinter sich brachte, wie der Handwerker einige Minuten zuvor. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Reisetasche. Am liebsten hätte sie losgeheult, sie besann sich dann aber darauf erwachsen zu handeln, ihre Tasche zu schnappen, und sich wieder in Richtung ihres Wagens zu begeben. Als sie ihre Zeug im Kofferraum verstaut hatte, und hinter dem Steuer saß, rief sie ihre Mutter an. Natürlich nahm sie wie sooft nicht ab. Sandra seufzte und überlegte. Biene zu fragen, war keine Option aufgrund der Magen-Darm-Grippe und jemand anderer fiel ihr auf die Schnelle nicht ein. Seufzend startete die junge Anwältin den Motor wieder und fuhr los. Auf halber Strecke, läutete ihr Handy. Sandra ging über die Freisprecheinrichtung ran. „Hallo Mama! Danke, dass du so schnell zurückrufst!"  
„Hallo, Sandra. Was gibts denn?" Sie schien ziemlich kurz angebunden zu sein.  
„Du, Mama, Pat und ich haben einen Wasserschaden in der Wohnung und da wollte ich dich fragen, ob ich für ein paar Nächte bei dir bleiben kann" Sandra setzte den Blinker und überholte einen für ihren Geschmack viel zu langsamen kleinen PKW.  
„Sandra… du weißt, sonst immer gerne, aber ich bin ja gar nicht zu Hause. Ich bin für eine Woche in Thüringen mit meinem Nachbarn..."  
„Was machst du denn in Thüringen?", rutschte es Sandra heraus und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
„Na, hör mal! Ein bisschen Entspannung steht deiner alten Mutter doch wohl auch zu!"  
„Ja, Mama, tut mir Leid"  
„Aber sag mal, Schatz, wie ist denn das mit dem Wasserschaden passiert?"  
Sandra hatte keine Lust auf dieses Gespräch. Ihr Magen knurrte und sie wollte einfach nur noch etwas essen und unter die Dusche. „Das erzähl ich dir ein andermal, ja? Hab noch einen schönen Urlaub!"  
Sie legte auf. Dann, diese Entscheidung innerhalb von Sekunden treffend, lenkte sie ihren Wagen nach links. Warum genau sie diesen Weg einschlug, wusste sie selbst noch nicht recht.

‚Ein Hotel… du hättest auch einfach in ein Hotel fahren können', hallten die genervten Gedanken im Kopf der jungen Anwältin nach, als sie an dem großen Gebäudekomplex hinaufblickte. Sie erkannte dumpfes Licht in einem Fenster im fünften Stock und war für eine Sekunde erleichtert. Er war zumindest zu Hause.  
Sie wusste immer noch nicht recht, was sie hierhin verschlagen hatte, denn die Vorstellung hier für ein paar Tage zu wohnen, schien ihr mehr als absurde, und sie hatte doch auch schon im Büro immer genug mit ihm zu kämpfen. Aber Sandra war schon immer mehr ein Herzmensch, als ein Kopfmensch gewesen, und jemand, der immer erst nach seinem Bauchgefühl ging, bevor das Hirn sich dazuschaltete.  
Als sie leicht zu frösteln begann, riss sie sich selbst aus ihren Gedanken, schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf, und ging auf die große Eingangstür zu. Zaghaft drückte sie die Klingel mit der Aufschrift „F. Edel", und für einen Moment hoffte etwas in ihr, dass sie kaputt war. Als allerdings ein Surren ertönte, und die Tür aufsprang, seufzte Sandra und betrat das etwas wärmere Treppenhaus. Beinahe alles in ihr wehrte sich, als sie in den Lift stieg und die kleine leuchtende Fünf drückte, aber es half alles nichts. Sie war hier, sie hatte geläutet, und es war reichlich spät. Außerdem fuhr ihr Magen vor Hunger bereits Achterbahn und sie wollte nach diesem Tag einfach nur ein vertrautes Gesicht sehen… auch, wenn es das Gesicht war, das sie sooft zur Weißglut brachte. Die Lifttür sprang auf und an dem fahlen Lichtstrahl, der müde ins Treppenhaus drang, merkte sie, dass ihr Partner seine Wohnungstür bereits geöffnet hatte, und vermutlich neugierig darauf war, wer sich um diese gottlose Zeit noch zu ihm traute.  
„Sandra?" Die Verwunderung in seiner Stimme war kaum zu überhören.  
Sie lächelte schuldbewusst und versuchte gleich eine lockere Stimmung zu verbreiten. „Sie öffnen die Tür unten einfach ohne nachzufragen? Hätte ja auch jemand sein können, der Sie umbringen will!"  
„Als wären Sie nicht manchmal daran interessiert", lachte er leise und trat sogleich zur Seite, damit sie sich in die warme Wohnung schieben konnte.  
Es roch verführerisch nach gutem Essen und Wein und Sandra fühlte, wie ihr Magen nur noch mehr zu grummeln begann.  
„Ist denn alles in Ordnung?", wollte Felix wissen, als er die Tür schloss und seine Partnerin prüfend musterte.  
Sandra, die gerade ihren Mantel abgenommen hatte, erstarrte kurz in ihrer Bewegung und ließ ihre Arme samt Mantel dann resigniert hängen. „Um ehrlich zu sein; nein. Wir haben einen Wasserschaden."  
„Oh" Felix blinzelte kurz und seufzte dann. „Das tut mir leid."  
„Ja, mir auch. Ich wollte heute einfach nur mehr auf meinem Sofa entspannen, etwas essen, und schlafen gehen. Und dann komm ich nach Hause und Patrizia steht vor der Tür, mit zwei gepackten Taschen, und ein Installateur steckt den Kopf heraus und erklärt irgendwas von ‚hier können Sie ein paar Tage nicht wohnen'. Pat schläft natürlich bei einem Freund, ich habe meine Mutter angerufen aber die ist auf Urlaub… naja, und dann..."  
„Und dann sind Sie zu mir gekommen" Er lächelte, aber es lag keinerlei Hohn oder Überlegenheit in seiner Stimme, was Sandra enorm wunderte.  
Felix schnappte den Mantel der immer noch sehr müde erscheinenden Sandra und hängte ihn an einen Garderobenhaken, bevor er in sein Wohnzimmer trat und sich zu ihr umdrehte und auf sie wartete. „Sie haben Glück, ich bin gerade mit dem Kochen fertig geworden. Und ein Sofa hab ich auch!"  
Sandra betrat das Wohnzimmer, dessen Licht gedimmt war. Auf dem Esstisch brannte eine einsame Kerze, auf dem Herd stand ein Topf, aus dem es verführerisch hervordampfte.  
„Ich möchte Ihnen eigentlich gar keine Umstände machen...", murmelte die junge Anwältin etwas schuldbewusst, während sie sich das zerzauste Haar zurückstrich und unsicher stehenblieb.  
„I wo, das machen Sie nicht. Ich hab sowieso zu viel gekocht. Kommen Sie."  
Erst jetzt fiel Sandra auf, dass Felix nicht seine übliche Cordhose trug, sondern Jeans und ein weißes Hemd. Hatte er jemanden erwartet, oder machte er es sich gerne so gemütlich für sich allein? Ihr war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass er wie ein Prinz in der Küche stand, perfekt aussah, und sie hier saß und noch nicht einmal geduscht hatte, geschweige denn frisiert war oder ihr Make-Up aufgefrischt hatte. Er hatte ihr den Rücken zugedreht, denn er griff nach einem weiteren Teller in seiner kleinen Küche. Sandra lächelte leicht und beobachtete ihn. Wieso konnte es nicht immer so sein? Wieso waren sie nicht immer so entspannt? Sie wusste, dass ihre Streitereien zu ihnen gehörten, und doch wünschte sie sich oftmals mehr Harmonie.  
„Möchten Sie auch ein Glas Wein?", riss seine Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
„Sehr gerne, danke, Felix"  
„Keine Ursache"  
Sie hörte, wie er lächelte und war mit einem Mal froh, dass sie zu ihm gefahren war. Auf ihn war eben doch Verlass, wenn es mal schwierig wurde.  
„Wie ist Ihr Fall gelaufen?" Felix schöpfte das Essen in die beiden Teller und drehte sich währenddessen halb zu seiner Partnerin um.  
„Reden wir nicht darüber", seufzte Sandra und rieb sich die Stirn.  
„Verloren?" Felix drehte sich überrascht um.  
„Leider. Heute ist einfach nicht mein Tag", gestand die Anwältin und ging auf den kleinen Esstisch zu, bevor sie sich auf einen der Stühle setzte.  
„Na, dann versuchen wir mal den Abend wenigstens schön zu machen" Felix stellte einen Teller mit lecker duftendem Coq au Vin vor Sandra ab, und ein Weinglas daneben.  
Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an. „Wieso kann es nicht immer so sein?"  
Er verharrte kurz und stellte dann sein Essen auf den Tisch, bevor er sich setzte. „Das kann es doch. Dafür müssen Sie nur öfter zu mir kommen."  
Sie räusperte sich verlegen und senkte ihren Blick auf ihren Teller, bevor sie sich eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr strich. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihr diese Vertrautheit gefiel, aber er war trotz allem ihr Geschäftspartner und sie war sich nicht sicher, wie weit sie es kommen lassen sollte. Dass sich die beiden gegenseitig ganz gut gefielen, war über die letzten Jahr mehr als klar geworden und gegen einen kleinen Flirt ab und zu hatte Sandra ja auch nichts einzuwenden. Aber ihre Vernunft rief ihr immer und immer wieder ins Gedächtnis, dass man Kollegen auf gewissen Abstand halten sollte, wenn man professionell arbeiten wollte – und das wollte sie.  
„Guten Appetit" Felix prostete ihr zu und ihre Gläser klirrten leise, als sie aneinander stießen.

Pappsatt saß Sandra auf dem Sofa. Sie hatten eine Flasche Wein getrunken und sich unterhalten, sich nach dem köstlichen Essen auf die Couch verkrümelt und den Fernseher angemacht. Sandra fühlte sich offenbar so wohl, dass ihre Müdigkeit drohte die Überhand zu gewinnen, doch sie rief sich ins Gedächtnis, dass sie hier bei Felix war und ein Hotel wahrscheinlich tatsächlich die klügere Lösung war. Es war spät und morgen war ein erneuter Arbeitstag. Wenn sie noch aufbrechen wollte, dann am besten sofort.  
„Na gut, dann… vielen Dank für das köstliche Essen", setzte Sandra an und machte Anstalten sich vom Sofa zu erheben.  
„Gerne. Aber Sie müssen noch nicht gehen."  
„Ich muss doch noch ins Hotel, und ich möchte so bald wie möglich schlafen. Deswegen befürchte ich, dass ich doch schon gehen muss." Sie lächelte ihn an, doch er schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.  
„Sie bleiben natürlich solang Ihr Wasserschaden noch besteht. Ich kann Sie doch nicht in einem Hotel schlafen lassen."  
„Nein, Felix! Das geht schon in Ordnung!" Sie erhob sich schnell und wuselte ins Vorzimmer. Jetzt bloß schnell in ihre Schuhe und ihren Mantel und weg von hier. Sie hatte sich für heute Abend genug Blöße gegeben.  
Als sie sich erhob und nach ihrem Mantel griff, lehnte Felix bereits grinsend im Türrahmen. Sie konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten, aber er hatte irgendwas Überlegenes und das gefiel der jungen Anwältin gar nicht. Sie schlüpfte schnell in ihren Mantel und drückte die Türklinke nach unten. „Dann bis morgen, Felix. Und danke nochmal."  
„Bis morgen" Sie war nach draußen verschwunden und er wanderte zum nächsten Türrahmen, um sich hineinzulehnen. „Und viel Glück"  
„Wofür?", hakte Sandra verwirrt nach, während sie sich die Haare aus dem Mantelkragen strich.  
„Bei der Hotelsuche"  
„Felix, es gibt hunderte von Hotels in Berlin, ich werde bestimmt eines finden"  
Er nickte nur, stieß sich lässig vom Türrahmen ab, verschränkte die Arme und zuckte die Schultern. „Ja, ganz sicher. Während der Messe sind bestimmt viele Zimmer frei."  
Sandras Augen weiteten sich, bevor sie laut aufstöhnte. Sie hatte die Messe vergessen. Berlins Hotels waren bis zum Bersten mit Touristen gefüllt, das hatte sie doch gestern erst beim Frühstücksfernsehen gesehen und sich mit Patrizia noch darüber unterhalten, ob sie sich das ganze Spektakel auch ansehen, oder sich lieber zu Hause verkriechen sollten. Letzteres ging jetzt ja nicht mehr.  
Felix war inzwischen aus seiner Wohnung getreten und hatte sich bei Sandra untergehakt, nun war er bereits dabei sie wieder zurück in seine vier Wände zu ziehen. „Stellen Sie sich nicht so an. Ich hab doch gesagt Sie können hierbleiben. Schlucken Sie ihren Stolz doch ein einziges Mal runter und nehmen Sie Hilfe an!"  
„Gut gut", gab sie sich schneller geschlagen, als er damit gerechnet hatte. Aber was für eine Wahl hatte sie denn? Klar, sie konnte in ihrem Wagen schlafen aber es war spät und sie war müde und hatte auf eine Auseinandersetzung keine Lust mehr.  
„Felix, ich muss noch unter die Dusche und mein ganzes Zeug ist unten im Wagen"  
„Das können wir auch morgen holen" Er verschwand im Schlafzimmer, während Sandra die Wohnungstür abschloss und sich wieder aus ihren Schuhen und ihrem Mantel quälte. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, dann war Felix mit einem großen dunkelblauen Kapuzenpullover zurück, den er Sandra kurzerhand in die Hände drückte, bevor er sie sanft zurück ins Wohnzimmer schob. „Sie gehen jetzt duschen und ich beziehe solange Bettwäsche und dann gehen wir schlafen und morgen sehen wir weiter, ja?"  
Sandra hätte gerne widersprochen, aber er hatte Recht. Jetzt noch zu diskutieren kostete nur unnötige Energie, die sie dringend für morgen brauchte, wenn sie sich nach einem angenehmeren Schlafplatz umsehen musste.

Felix warf die frisch überzogene Decke kurzerhand auf sein Bett. Er hatte eigentlich nie Besuch, der bei ihm schlief, und wenn, dann war es weiblicher und es fand in einem anderen Rahmen statt. Er war bereit auf seiner Couch zu schlafen, solang er es Sandra nur angenehm machen konnte. Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass ihr das hier alles zuwider war, aber es wäre ihm nicht wohl gewesen, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass sie irgendwo in einer billigen Absteige geschlafen und sich allein gefühlt hätte. Und dafür waren Partner doch da. Oder Freunde. Ja, eigentlich waren sie Freunde. Und wenn die einem in einer Notsituation nicht halfen, wer dann?  
Der Anwalt hörte, wie die Tür des Badezimmers aufging, und stieg zurück hinunter in sein Wohnzimmer. Sandra stand da in dem viel zu großen Kapuzenpullover, mit nassen Haaren, und er hätte nicht leugnen können, dass sie wunderschön war.  
„Na, gehts Ihnen besser?"  
„Bis auf die Tatsache, dass ich nach Mann rieche, ja" Sie grinste kurz und ging dann auf das Sofa zu, bevor sie sich setzte.  
Felix setzte an ihr zu sagen, dass er Decke und Kissen fertiggemacht hatte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen, da er sah, wie Sandra es sich gemütlich machte und wieder dem Geschehen auf dem Fernseher folgte. Er goss sich noch ein Glas Wein ein und setzte sich auf das andere Sofa. Doch sein Blick blieb auf sie gerichtet. Erst nach einer kleinen Weile blickte er selbst wieder auf die flimmernden Abenteuer der Autobahnpolizei. Die beiden schwiegen und waren wohl selbst mehr in ihre Gedanken, als die Fernsehsendung vertieft. Als Felix seinen Blick nach einer Weile wieder zu Sandra verschob, sah er, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Langsam stellte er sein Glas auf dem Couchtisch ab und erhob sich, bevor er mit Kissen und Decke wieder zurückkam. Vorsichtig hob er Sandras Kopf an und schob das Kissen darunter, dann deckte er sie zu und lächelte noch ein letztes Mal auf sie hinab, bevor er den Fernseher ausmachte, sein Weinglas in die Spüle stellte, und selbst in sein Schlafzimmer hinaufstieg, um zu schlafen.


	2. Chapter 2

„Danke nochmal, Felix", murmelte Sandra über ihre Schulter, als sie die Kanzlei betrat.  
„Keine Ursache. Und wie gesagt, solang Sie wollen!"  
Biene Winkelmann, die Sekretärin der beiden, blickte interessiert auf und dann zwischen den beiden hin und her. Es war eine Seltenheit, dass ihre Chefs harmonisch miteinander umgingen, umso mehr freute es sie, wenn der Morgen ruhig begann. Oft musste sie sich die ersten Beruhigungs-Bachblüten schon vor zehn Uhr unter die Zunge träufeln. Wie es schien, blieb ihr dies heute erspart.  
„Was ist denn los?", hakte Biene neugierig nach mit einem Blick in Richtung ihrer Chefin.  
„Sie haben einen Wasserrohrbruch und Sandra hat bei mir übernachtet", antwortete Felix prompt für sie, grinste, schnappte seinen Poststapel und verschwand in sein Büro.  
Sandra lächelte nur müde und wanderte am Schreibtisch vorbei in die kleine Küche. Biene stolperte fast, so schnell war sie aus ihrem Stuhl gesprungen und ihr hinterhergehechtet.  
„Du hast bei Felix geschlafen?", zischte sie leise, wohl wissend, dass die Tür der Aktenkammer neben der Küche direkt in des Anwalts Büro führte.  
„Ja… und?" Sandra hatte keine Lust auf irgendwelche Anspielungen oder Mutmaßungen ihrer Sekretärin. Nicht heute. Ihr tat der Rücken weh von dem kleinen Sofa und sie brauchte dringend eine zweite Tasse Kaffee.  
„Erzähl schon!"  
„Da gibts nichts zu erzählen, Biene. Gehts deinem Magen besser?"  
Die Sekretärin winkte schnell ab. „War nur so eine kurze Geschichte, du weißt doch… erst denkst du du musst sterben und nach vierundzwanzig Stunden ist das Ganze wieder durch. Also…?"  
„Also was?", seufzte Sandra entnervt, während sie die Kaffeemaschine anstellte und sich eine kleine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank holte, von der sie prompt einen Schluck nahm.  
„Lief da was?"  
Mit so einer direkten Frage hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sandra verschluckte sich und hustete, was erst besser wurde, als Biene ihr leicht den Rücken klopfte.  
„Nein", stieß sie etwas atemlos hervor, als der Hustenreiz ein wenig abnahm. „Natürlich nicht"  
„Oh" Die Enttäuschung in Bienes Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Seit Jahren sah sie den beiden zu, sah zu, wie sie sich stritten, aber auch, wie sie sich wieder versöhnten. Und seit Jahren war sie sich sicher, dass die beiden mehr für einander empfanden, als nur reine Sympathie. Jeder Blinde hätte es allein an den Blicken erkannt, die die beiden sich oft zuwarfen. Biene war verwundert, dass das Büro noch nicht in Flammen aufgegangen war, sooft wie es zwischen ihnen funkte. Und trotzdem schienen sie nicht richtig auf Touren zu kommen.  
„Wir sind Kollegen, Biene, und das bleibt auch so" Unglücklich strich Sandra ihr Haar von einer Seite auf die andere. Irgendwie schien ihr Scheitel heute Urlaub machen zu wollen und ihre Haare konnten sich nicht entscheiden, wo sie liegen wollten, damit sie auch nur annähernd danach aussah eine respektable Anwältin zu sein.  
„Ich mein ja nur, sollte es anders kommen würden wir uns alle für euch freuen"  
„Das steht wohl kaum zur Debatte. Ich hol mir den Kaffee nachher."  
Sandra schnappte ihr Wasser und verkrümelte sich eilig in ihr Büro. Ihr war das ganze Thema unangenehm. Wenn sie es schaffte solche Gedanken immer zu unterdrücken – weil sie sich auch gar nicht damit befassen wollte – wieso musste Biene es dann immer wieder aufwärmen? Sie und Felix? Nein, das ging nicht. Selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte. Aber ob sie es wollen würde, die Frage traute sich Sandra gar nicht zu stellen. Bei Felix gab es nur eine Grundregel: Kopf an, Herz aus.

Der Anwalt war so unerträglich guter Laune, dass ihm selbst sein Mandant noch einen verwirrten Blick zuwarf, als er die Kanzlei verließ. Felix ließ seine Bürotür offen stehen und setzte sich zurück an seinen Schreibtisch. Es war spät, Biene war bereits vor einer halben Stunde nach Hause gegangen und Sandras Bürotür stand ebenfalls offen, doch sie schien sehr vertieft zu sein in ein Plädoyer. Jedenfalls fiel es ihr nicht auf, dass ihr Partner sie von hinter seinem Schreibtisch beobachtete. Er lehnte sich zurück und lächelte leicht, als Sandra sich abgespannt durch die Haare fuhr und ihre Hand dann in ihren Nacken legte, um ihn leicht zu massieren. Felix war sich sicher, dass sie sich ihrer Reize bewusst war, und wenn er es nur irgendwie geschickt anstellte, dann würde er endlich einen Schritt weiterkommen, nun, da sie gezwungenermaßen oft in seiner Nähe war. Natürlich wollte er um keinen Preis, dass sie sich ausgenutzt fühlte, deswegen musste er das Ganze sehr geschickt anstellen. Und weswegen damit warten?  
Er erhob sich wieder und schlenderte betont langsam zum Büro seiner Kollegin hinüber. Sie blickte erst auf, als er direkt vor ihrem Schreibtisch stand.  
„Na, was sagen Sie? Lassen wir den Papierkram und gehen was essen?"  
„Das ist wirklich nett von Ihnen, Felix, aber ich hab noch viel zu tun und ehrlich gesagt denke ich, dass ich heute Nacht hier schlafe" Sie lächelte ihn abweisend an und richtete ihren Blick dann wieder auf das Stück Papier vor ihr.  
Er blinzelte kurz. Jedesmal wenn so etwas von ihr kam – und das tat es relativ häufig – fühlte er sich als wäre er gerade gegen eine Wand geprallt. Eine brünette Wand, der er nicht mal wirklich böse sein konnte, wenn sie ihn nur lange genug aus ihren braunen Augen ansah.  
„Sandra, würden Sie mir bitte erklären, was Sie für ein Problem haben? Haben Sie schlecht geschlafen? Sie können natürlich auch gerne im Bett schlafen. Dann nehme ich das Sofa."  
„Felix" Sie blickte erneut auf, ein kleines Lächeln formte sich auf ihren Lippen. „Ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen. Aber wir sind trotzdem nur Kollegen, und da ist es nicht so gut, wenn man privat zu sehr aufeinander klebt."  
Daher wehte also der Wind. Felix hatte sich schon so etwas in der Art gedacht. Ihre unerträgliche Moral. Aber dieses Mal nicht, nein. Er würde stur bleiben.  
„Hören Sie, es handelt sich um ein paar Tage, ich habe Sie ja nicht gebeten dauerhaft bei mir einzuziehen. Und außerdem sind wir auch Freunde."  
„Das weiß ich, aber..."  
„Und ich habe keine Lust, dass Sie bei Gericht wieder schlechte Laune verbreiten, wenn Sie hier auf Ihrem Schreibtisch schlafen und Ihnen morgen der gesamte Körper wehtut."  
Damit hatte er sie. Sandra seufzte und es kam kein Gegenargument mehr. Felix verschränkte die Arme. Er kannte sie schon zu lange und zu gut, um sich noch davon beeindrucken zu lassen, dass sie im ersten Moment immer sofort abblockte. Es hätte ihn ja gewundert, hätte sie einmal in ihrem Leben sofort einem seiner Pläne zugestimmt.  
„Gut. Wir fahren zu dem neuen kleinen Italiener in Mitte. Aber ich bezahle." Sandra legte ihren Stift zur Seite und klappte die Akte zu, bevor sie nach ihrer Handtasche griff.  
Felix war kurz etwas perplex, aber dann grinste er und nickte zustimmend.

Sandra kam sich ein wenig underdressed vor in ihrem Nadelstreifenanzug, aber da Felix darauf bestanden hatte sofort loszufahren, da er sonst „verhungern würde" und Sandra keine Lust auf Currywurst und Pommes hatte, waren sie direkt von der Kanzlei aus in das kleine Restaurant gefahren.  
Sandra sah sich leise um, während Felix bei dem Kellner um einen Tisch für zwei bat. Die Atmosphäre war ruhig und entspannt, aber es wirkte fast ein wenig romantisch mit all dem Kerzenlicht und der ruhigen Musik. Sandra beschloss ihre laut loszeternde Moral dieses Mal zu ignorieren, und das Ambiente zu genießen – mit Felix. Es war gestern und heute alles harmonisch verlaufen, so wie sonst kaum, und sie genoss es, machte ihr doch der Gedanke an ihr Zuhause Kopfschmerzen. Patrizia war diejenige, die in Kontakt mit dem Vermieter und den Installateuren stand, und sie hatte heute noch kein Lebenszeichen von sich gegeben, was auch hieß, dass es keine Neuigkeiten zu dem Wasserschaden gab.  
Sandra wurde unvermittelt aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Felix sie leicht am Ellbogen berührte und mit dem Kopf zu einem kleinen Tisch in einer ruhigen Ecke deutete.  
Die beiden genossen das aufmerksame Personal und anschließend den Wein, der ihnen direkt nach der Bestellung ihrer Gerichte kredenzt wurde.  
„Haben Sie sich die Unterlagen schon durchgelesen, die ich Ihnen heute ins Büro gelegt habe?", wollte Sandra wissen und nippte an ihrem Wein.  
„Hab ich. Haben Sie schon etwas von Patrizia gehört?" Felix hätte im Leben nicht zugegeben, dass er hoffte, dass sich das Ganze noch hinauszögerte. Er genoss es so viel Zeit mit Sandra zu verbringen, auch wenn sie in gewisser Weise recht hatte; es war bestimmt nicht so gesund so viel Zeit mit einem Geschäftspartner zu verbringen. Andererseits wollte er Sandra nicht nur als seine Geschäftspartnerin. Natürlich raubte sie ihm manchmal den letzten Nerv, sie war eine Zicke, sie war zynisch und spöttisch, und wenn sie wollte, dann konnte sie einem das Gefühl geben rein gar nichts zu können. Aber dann war da diese andere Seite, diese Seite voll Feuer und Leidenschaft, die er immer an ihr bewunderte, wenn sie vor Gericht ein Plädoyer in den Saal schmiss, das die Staatsanwaltschaft zusammenzucken ließ, weil sie wusste, dass sie nun auf verlorenem Posten stand. Und dann diese tiefe Weiblichkeit, die Sandra einfach von Natur aus besaß. Sie wusste ganz genau, wie sie mit ihren Blicken und Gesten reizen konnte und wie schön sie war. Sie wusste ihre dunkelbraunen Augen gezielt einzusetzen und hatte Felix damit nicht nur einmal weichgekocht.  
„Leider noch nicht. Ich hoffe unsere Möbel wurden nicht zu sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen."  
„Ach, machen Sie sich nicht zu viele Sorgen" Er lächelte zu ihr hinüber und nahm noch einen Schluck Wein.  
Sandra räusperte sich und rang sich dann durch sich noch einmal zu bedanken. „Ich bin Ihnen wirklich sehr dankbar, Felix. Auch wenn es im Moment vielleicht oft nicht so scheint. Ich denke ich bin einfach etwas müde und gestresst."  
Er prostete ihr zu und ihre Gläser klirrten aneinander. Die Stille wurde unterbrochen, als Felix' Handy zu läuten begann und er es peinlich berührt aus seiner Sakkotasche zog. Es war Otto. Entweder es war etwas Belangloses oder er war in Schwierigkeiten. Felix wollte kein Risiko eingehen, entschuldige sich kurz und nahm dann ab.  
Sandra beobachtete, wie er in der anderen Ecke des Raumes auf und ab ging und scheinbar mit seinem besten Freund diskutierte. Sie grinste, als er genervt die Augen verdrehte. Nur zu oft galt diese Geste ihr, deswegen war es umso amüsanter zu sehen, dass auch andere Menschen Felix Edels Nerven strapazierten.  
Als Felix zurückkam, spießte Sandra bereits die erste Gabel voll Tortellini auf und sah ihn fragend an.  
„Tut mir Leid. Das war Otto. Er hat gefragt, ob ich in die Kneipe komme und ich habe ihm erklärt, dass ich nicht kann, da Sie jetzt erstmal bei mir wohnen und keinen Zweitschlüssel haben."  
„Oh" Schuldbewusst blickte Sandra auf ihren Teller. „Ich möchte Ihr Privatleben auf gar keinen Fall einschränken, ich kann heute Nacht wirklich in der Kanzlei..."  
„Sandra!", unterbrach Felix sie bestimmt. „Nein!"  
„Und was wäre, wenn… also, wenn ich in die Kneipe mitkommen? Dann können Sie sich trotzdem mit Otto treffen und ich könnte solang Billard spielen oder ein wenig weiterarbeiten."  
Felix ließ sich den Gedanken kurz durch den Kopf gehen, während er zu essen begann, und nickte dann. „Das würde gehen. Aber wir machen das nur, wenn Sie es wirklich wollen."  
„Es geht hier nicht um mich, Felix"  
„Doch. Sie sind zur Zeit Gast und es geht immer um den Gast."  
Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und schob sich eine Gabel mit Tortellini in den Mund. „Wissen Sie was ich mich ernsthaft frage, Felix? Warum Sie nicht immer so ein Gentleman sein können."  
Felix grinste stolz und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Sandra, mein Schatz!", dröhnte es durch das rizz, kaum hatte sie es betreten. Die junge Anwältin grinste, als der beste Freund ihres Partners sie stürmisch in seine Arme zog und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte.  
„Hallo Otto"  
„Schön, dass du mitgekommen bist! Felix, alte Dose!" Mit ihm ging Otto weniger zaghaft um, und schlug ihm zur Begrüßung auf die Schulter, bevor er sich eine Zigarette zwischen die Lippen schob und Horst, dem Kellner, nur zwei Finger entgegenstreckte.  
Horst brummte, nickte, und drehte sich um Zapfhahn um.  
„Wie gesagt, ich werde da hinten wohl etwas arbeiten", entschuldigte Sandra sich und deutete auf einen der Tische in der kleinen Bar.  
„Quatsch, du bleibst hier mit uns am Tresen!", schüttelte Otto direkt den Kopf und klopfte dann einem stämmigen Typen auf die Schulter. „Mach mal Platz, Erwin"  
Der Mann drehte sich um, musterte Otto, dann Felix, und schließlich blieb sein Blick an Sandra kleben. Felix missfiel das Gestarre des Gastes, und er schob Sandra ungehalten auf den mittleren Hocker, bevor er sich zwischen sie und Erwin setzt.  
Otto grinste nur und schüttelte den Kopf in Richtung des Mannes. „Da würd ich nicht rangehen..."  
Dann nickte er bedeutend zwischen Felix und Sandra hin und her. Erwin schien zu verstehen und drehte den dreien wieder den Rücken zu.  
Sandra, die nicht recht mitbekommen hatte, dass scheinbar Interesse an ihr bestand, nahm dankbar das Bier entgegen, das Horst ihr hinstelle, und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck.  
„Langsam, Püppi" Otto starrte sie mit großen Augen an, konnte die Bewunderung allerdings nicht zurückhalten.  
Felix, den dies nicht mehr sonderlich überraschte, blickte zu seinem besten Freund hinüber und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was brauchst du denn so dringend, Otto?"  
„Hilfe" Der Türke zog an seiner Zigarette, während Felix und Sandra im Chor aufstöhnten und die Augen verdrehten. „Was denn?"  
„Würdest du mich für jedes Mal Arsch aus der Schlinge ziehen bezahlen, dann würde ich jetzt schon in einem Schloss auf'm Prenzlauer Berg wohnen.", seufzte Felix nur und nahm einen Schluck Bier. „Worum gehts?"  
„Seid ihr sicher, dass ich das hier wissen will, Jungs?", fragte Sandra noch vorsichtshalber und blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her, aber sie wurde ignoriert.  
„Ich war doch letztens bei dieser Ische zu Hause"  
„Okay, das wollte ich eindeutig nicht wissen" Sandra setzte ihr Bierglas erneut an.  
„Susanne hieß die doch, oder?", fragte Felix über seine Partnerin hinweg.  
„Gut, dass du dich noch erinnern kannst, Alter", grinste Otto.  
Die beiden lachten und Sandra stöhnte auf. Das könnte ein langer Abend werden.


	3. Chapter 3

Lachend betrat Sandra die Wohnung ihres Geschäftspartners. „Ich kann die Frau ehrlich gesagt verstehen"  
Auch Felix konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und schlüpfte aus seinem Mantel. „Trotzdem kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass Otto den Schmuck ihrer Großmutter geklaut hat"  
Sandra überlegte kurz und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht"  
„Ich auch nicht" Er strich sich über die Stirn und lachte kurz auf, bevor er Sandras Mantel an sich nahm und ihn neben seinen hängte.  
„Das ist schlecht, denn Sie haben den Fall am Hals!" Sandra stupste ihren Zeigefinger kurz auf seine Brust, um dem Gesagten Ausdruck zu verleihen.  
„Sandra, es gibt eine unausgesprochene Regel. Diejenigen, denen Otto seine Probleme offenlegt, hängen mit drin. Sie dürfen also mitmachen."  
„Oh nein!"  
„Oh doch!"  
„Nein, Felix, es ist Ihr Freund" Sandra ließ sich auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer sinken, während Felix grinsend und kopfschüttelnd nach einem Feuerzeug griff und diverse Kerzen im Wohnzimmer anzündete.  
„Das ist in diesem Fall nicht relevant"  
„Und ob das relevant ist!" Sie beobachtete ihn dabei und nahm den leichten Vanille-Zimt-Duft war, der sich im Wohnzimmer ausbreitete. Sie wunderte sich, ob diese Kerzen noch von irgendwelchen Ex-Freundinnen Felix' stammten. Das war doch eine ungewöhnliche Duftnote für den Singlehaushalt eines Mannes.  
„Das ist es nicht, Sie machen mit, Sandra" Felix grinste erneut und legte das Feuerzeug wieder zurück auf das Regal, von dem er es geholt hatte.  
„Das ist nicht fair, ich weiß doch nicht worauf ich plädieren soll, wenn ich nicht mal weiß, was ich glauben soll" Sandra lehnte ihren Arm auf die Rückenlehne und stützte ihren Kopf darauf, während sie ihre Beine anzog.  
Felix ließ sich direkt neben sie auf das Sofa fallen und spiegelte ihre Bewegung, nur in ihre Richtung. „Ach, die brillante Sandra Starck weiß nicht worauf sie plädieren soll?"  
„Und der brillante Felix Edel traut sich den Fall nicht alleine zu?"  
„Das hab ich nie behauptet!"  
„Aber gedacht"  
„Ich hab Sie eben gerne bei mir"  
Der Satz nahm Sandra den Wind aus den Segeln. Sie schloss ihren Mund und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. Felix raubte der direkte Blickkontakt wie sooft fast den Atem. Auch er atmete aus, und senkte seinen Blick für eine Sekunde auf ihre Lippen, bevor er wieder in ihre dunkelbraunen Augen blickte.  
Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht und sie blickte kurz hinab auf den Mund ihres Partners, riss sich dann aber schnell wieder los. Obwohl es ruhig war, hatte man das Gefühl die Luft begann zu knistern und ihre Blicke zogen sich gegenseitig magisch an.  
Als Sandra unbewusst einige Millimeter näher an ihn rutschte, nahm er plötzlich den Kopf aus seiner Hand und stand auf. „Ich hätte beinahe etwas vergessen"  
Er ging hinaus ins Vorzimmer und Sandra bemerkte, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte und seufzte nun. So fühlte sich das also an, wenn man gegen eine emotionale Wand prallte. Auch wenn sie es oft mit Felix so machte, sie musste sich eingestehen, dass das kein schönes Gefühl war. Sie hätte diesen kurzen Moment eben noch gerne länger hinausgezögert.  
Sie blickte zur Tür, als Felix wieder hereinkam und etwas in seiner Hand hielt. Er ließ sich wieder neben sie sinken und öffnete die Hand dann. Sandra blickte hinab. Ein silberner Schlüssel funkelte ihr entgegen. Unsicher hob sie ihren Blick zurück in seine schönen blauen Augen.  
„Das ist der Zweitschlüssel. Damit wir, solange Sie hier wohnen, nicht immer zur selben Zeit nach Hause kommen müssen."  
„Oh" Sie ergriff den Schlüssel vorsichtig und als ihre Fingerspitzen seine Handfläche berührten, konnte sie deutlich ein Kribbeln fühlen, sie beschloss allerdings es zu ignorieren.  
Schnell erhob sie sich und ließ den Schlüssel in das hintere Fach ihrer Aktentasche rutschen. „Vielen Dank, Felix"  
„Kein Problem" Auch er erhob sich, verschwand für einige Sekunden im Badezimmer, und kam dann wieder raus. „Das hab ich übrigens auch besorgt. Ich hoffe es ist in Ordnung, es ist schon sehr lange her, dass ich sowas gekauft habe."  
Sandra fürchtete schon, dass er ihr eine Packung Tampons in die Hand drückte, aber sie stellte mit Erleichterung fest, dass es nur ein Duschgel war. Allerdings kam ihr die rosarote Verpackung verdächtig vor. Sie nahm ihm die Flasche aus der Hand, öffnete sie, und roch daran, bevor sie hustete.  
Felix' Augenbrauen zogen sich hinauf und er nahm die Flasche wieder zurück. „So schlimm?"  
Auch er roch und hustete.  
Sandra lachte und verschränkte die Arme. „Damit rieche ich wie jemand vom Babystrich. Da riech ich doch lieber nach Mann."  
Immer noch leicht röchelnd drehte Felix die Flasche um und las dann „Geruch: Zuckerwatte", bevor er die Arme hängen ließ und seufzte.  
Sandra lächelte, nahm ihm die Flasche aus der Hand, und streichelte dann im Vorbeigehen leicht über seinen Oberarm. „Keine Sorgen. Ich hol mir morgen selbst welches. Aber danke trotzdem!"

Sandra war es nicht gewöhnt so lange wach zu bleiben, aber da sie hier nur Gast war, konnte sie Felix nicht bitten sich in sein Bett zu verkrümeln. Ihre Augen fielen immer wieder zu, aber ihr Partner saß neben ihr auf dem Sofa und amüsierte sich scheinbar köstlich über den Film, der im Fernsehen lief. Zuerst hatte Sandra die gesamte Situation wach gehalten, denn Felix neben sich sitzen zu haben in einer Jogginghose und einem T-Shirt mit einer Decke über den Schultern war zuerst doch recht befremdlich gewesen. Aber als sie sich daran gewöhnt hatte und es sogar begann zu genießen, dass er so locker neben ihr saß und immer wieder lachte, wenn eine witzige Stelle des Filmes über den Fernseher flimmerte, hatte sich die Müdigkeit wieder in den Vordergrund geschoben. Normalerweise konnte Sandra sich wach halten, auch wenn sie müde war, aber sie befand sich in einer Ausnahmesituation mit all den Sorgen um ihre Wohnung und der ungewohnten Umgebung. Zusätzlich hatte sie noch nie so viel Zeit auf einmal mit Felix verbracht, und die Tatsache, dass es anfing ihr zu gefallen, ging gegen alles, was sie sich je selbst auferlegt hatte.  
Sie rieb sich leicht die Augen und fröstelte dann kurz, was Felix' Aufmerksamkeit wundersamerweise nicht entging.  
„Ist Ihnen kalt?" Er wartete nicht einmal auf eine Antwort, sondern rückte noch näher an sie heran und warf seine Decke auch über ihre Schultern.  
Der plötzliche enge Körperkontakt schickte einen Adrenalinstoß durch Sandras Körper und sie war mit einem Mal wieder hellwach.  
„Danke", stammelte sie etwas perplex und versuchte ihre Stimme nicht allzu dünn klingen zu lassen, angesichts der Tatsache, dass Felix' Oberschenkel den ihren deutlich berührte und seine Hitze sich rasend schnell unter der nun gemeinsamen Decke ausbreitete. Sandras Gesicht begann zu glühen. Sie hoffte nur, dass er nicht in ihre Richtung blickte.  
Felix schnappte die Schüssel mit dem Popcorn vom Couchtisch und überlegte für einen Moment, wo er sie nun abstellen sollte. Er merkte gar nicht, wie Sandra leise aufatmete, als er sie zwischen ihnen platzierte.  
Soviel Gefühlschaos war sie nicht gewöhnt, und sie wusste auch nicht, ob sie sich je daran gewöhnen würde. Dass Felix nett zu ihr war und ihr ab und an Komplimente machte? Damit konnte sie mittlerweile umgehen. Aber würden seine Berührungen sie je kalt lassen? In Gedanken versunken ließ sie ihre Hand in die Popcornschüssel sinken und erneut schoss ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken, als sie Felix' Hand berührte, die offensichtlich auch nach dem Snack gegriffen hatte.  
Sie bemerkte überrascht, wie auch er sie kurz mit offenem Mund ansah, sich dann aber schnell wieder abwandte, räusperte und seine Hand herauszog, als wäre nichts passiert. Sie konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen.  
Nach und nach kühlte die Stimmung wieder auf einen Normalpunkt herunter, und selbst als die Schlüssel leergegessen war und Felix sie wieder auf den Couchtisch stellte und erneut näher an Sandra saß, war sie bereits so müde, dass sie dies gar nicht mehr sonderlich in Aufruhr versetzte.  
Es war Felix, der kurz zusammenzuckte, als Sandras Kopf plötzlich sanft auf seiner Schulter landete und er an ihrem ruhigen warmen Atme merkte, dass sie wohl eingeschlafen war. Er schaute sich den Film noch die restlichen zehn Minuten zu Ende an, natürlich nur um sicher zu gehen, dass Sandra fest genug schlief. Dass ihm das Gefühl ihrer Nähe gefiel, hätte er nicht zugegeben.  
Vorsichtig stellte er den Fernseher ab und blickte dann auf die Couch. Nein, sie hatte sich heute schon vorsichtig am Nacken gerieben, er wollte nicht riskieren, dass sie sich tatsächlich dazu entschloss in der Kanzlei zu nächtigen. Ohne ihren Kopf zu sehr auf seiner Schulter zu bewegen, drehte er sich ein wenig zu ihr und schob den einen Arm hinter ihren Rücken, den anderen unter ihre Kniekehlen. Dann stand er gemeinsam mit ihr auf und trug sie mit aller Vorsicht die paar Stufen in sein Schlafzimmer hinauf. Mit dem Fuß schob er die Decke geschickt auf die Seite, und legte Sandra in das Bett, bevor er sie erneut behutsam zudeckte, ein leises „Gute Nacht" flüsterte, und sich dann auf sein Sofa zu betten, nur um kurz darauf den süßen Duft von Sandras Haaren einzuatmen, da er diese Nacht auf ihrem Kissen schlief.

Sandra wurde durch ein leises für sie undefinierbares Geräusch geweckt. Sie hatte so tief geschlafen, dass all ihre Sinne im ersten Moment deutlich verwirrt um sich tasteten und sie erst dann begriff, warum alles nach Felix roch – sie lag in seinem Bett. Unter seiner Decke. Für einen kurzen Moment war sie schockiert, dann rief sie sich allerdings ins Gedächtnis, dass sie zwar müde gewesen war, aber nicht so müde, dass sie es nicht mitbekommen hätte, wenn da irgendwas gelaufen wäre. Felix hatte sie vermutlich hierhin befördert und dann – wie bereits angekündigt – auf der Couch geschlafen. Sie rieb sich leise den Schlaf aus den Augen und blickte dann auf. Das undefinierbare Geräusch war Felix, der seine Kleiderhaken auf der Stange in seinem Schrank hin und her schob und sich offensichtlich nicht entscheiden konnte, was er anziehen sollte. Er trug nur ein weißes Handtuch, das er locker um die Hüften geschlungen hatte. Scheinbar war er gerade aus der Dusche gekommen. Sandra biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, als sie seine Rückenmuskulatur beobachtete, die sich äußert verlockend immer dann bewegte, wenn Felix seufzend einen weiteren Kleiderhaken in die andere Richtung schob.  
‚Gott sei Dank kann mich grade niemand sehen, wie ich hier liege und ihm auf den nackten Rücken und den Hintern starre', dachte Sandra spöttisch, machte aber keine Anstalten damit aufzuhören. Denn es war ja wahr – niemand konnte sie sehen und in solchen Momenten durfte man ruhig auch mal schwach sein und genießen. Das Blöde war nur, dass sie sich den Ellbogen stieß, als sie sich weiter aufsetzen wollte, und das leise Rumsen und ihr hinterhergeworfenes „Au, verdammt" Felix aus seiner Ruhe brachten.  
Erschrocken fuhr er herum und das Handtuch löste sich. Mit den Reflexen eines Jaguars gesegnet, hielt Felix das Handtuch noch fest, bevor es irgendetwas freilegen konnte, das er lieber erstmal im Verborgenen ließ.  
„Guten Morgen, tut mir leid", stammelte Sandra und rieb sich den Ellbogen.  
„Keine Ursache. Guten Morgen." Geschickt brachte Felix das Handtuch wieder in Position und fixierte es. „Haben Sie gut geschlafen?"  
„Sehr gut. Aber Sie sollten doch nicht auf der Couch..."  
„Ich hätte Sie in zehn Minuten sowieso geweckt. Wir müssen langsam los, wenn wir noch Cappuccino trinken wollen."  
Lächelnd drehte er sich wieder zu seinem Schrank um und stemmte etwas verloren die Hände in die Hüften.  
Sandra erhob sich aus dem Bett und ging langsam zu ihm hinüber. Den Gedanken, ob sie kurz an seinem Handtuch zupfen sollte, verbannte sie schnell wieder.  
Sie stellte sich neben ihn, ließ einen analytischen Blick durch seinen Schrank wandern und griff dann zielsicher nach einem hellblauen Hemd, das sie ihm sogleich gegen die Brust drückte.  
„Darin sehen Sie verdammt gut aus" Sie zwinkerte dem überraschten Felix kurz zu und hüpfte dann die paar Stufen ins Wohnzimmer hinab, bevor sie im Badezimmer verschwand.

Es gab nichts, was Sandra noch in ihrem Stuhl hielt, nachdem sie sich die Vorwürfe der Staatsanwaltschaft angehört hatte. Ihr Mandant war ohne Schuld und sie hatte weiß Gott genug Beweise, die ihn entlasteten. Sie begann sowohl den Richter, als auch den ihrer Meinung nach selbstgefälligen Staatsanwalt mit Beweisen und Fakten zu bombardieren, die deren Ohren nur so schlackern ließen.  
Felix indes saß neben dem etwas verschüchtert wirkenden Mandanten und grinste ihm aufmunternd zu, bevor er seinen Blick wieder zu Sandra verschob. Genau dieses Feuer und diese Leidenschaft liebte er an ihr. Sie war brillant und es imponierte ihm, was für eine toughe und durchstrukturierte Anwältin sie war. Wie schön und zerbrechlich sie aussah und was für eine Löwin sie zugleich doch war, wenn sie um das Recht eines Mandanten kämpfte. Er beobachtete mit Genugtuung, wie der Staatsanwalt in seinem Stuhl immer kleiner wurde und angestrengt in seine Akten starrte, während Sandra in verbal vernichtete. Ihre braunen Augen glühten beinahe und durchbohrten abwechselnd ihren Kollegen und den Richter.  
„Und deswegen ist mein Mandant freizusprechen" Mit einem letzten vernichtenden Blick auf den Staatsanwalt, schwang sie ihre Robe, als sie sich umdrehte und mit über den Boden kratzenden Absätzen zurück zu ihrem Stuhl stolzierte.  
Sowohl das Zuschauerpodium, als auch ihr eigener Mandant sahen sie erstaunt und überwältigt an, während sie engelsgleich zu dem Richter hochlächelte, der nur seufzte und dann nickte.  
Nachdem er den Freispruch verkündet hatte, der Mandant sich bedankt und schnell abgezogen war, trat Felix an seine Partnerin heran und drückte kurz und unauffällig ihre Hand. „Gut gemacht. Den Kühnert haben Sie ja in Grund und Boden plädiert."  
„Das hatte er aber auch bitter nötig", gab Sandra trocken zurück, während sie ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf. „Ein ziemlich selbstgefälliges Arschloch, wenn Sie mich fragen"  
„Wer weiß, wie lange der seinen Job noch macht nach dieser Niederlage", grinste Felix und schlenderte neben seiner Partnerin aus dem Gerichtssaal.  
„Frau Starck"  
Die beiden drehten sich um, als Richter Moosleitner auf sie zukam.  
„Das war eine grandiose Leistung", lobte der Bayer sie und klopfte ihr unbeholfen auf die Schulter. „In so einem Fall möchte man nicht auf der Staatsanwaltsschaftsseite sitzen"  
Sandra grinste ihn an und bedankte sich, bevor sie ihren Weg an Felix' Seite in Richtung der Umkleiden fortsetzte. Das hatte sie gebraucht, nach den vergangenen Tagen voller Niederlagen.

Von ihrem Erfolg vor Gericht beflügelt, hatte Sandra sich dazu entschlossen noch länger im Büro zu bleiben. Sie hatte Felix angesehen, dass er heilfroh war, ihr am Vorabend den Schlüssel überlassen zu haben. Die Worte für ihre Abschlussplädoyers flossen nur so aus ihren Fingern und selbst für Otto hatte sie sich eine Strategie überlegt. Es tat Sandra ab und zu ganz gut sich so dermaßen in ihrer Arbeit zu verlieren. Das ließ sie oftmals private Sorgen vergessen. Sie mochte es auch unheimlich gerne alleine in der Kanzlei zu sein… niemand störte sie oder lenkte sie ab und gerade an so produktiven Tagen wie dem heutigen, war dies ein Segen.  
Es verging eine ganze weitere Stunde, bevor Sandra auf die Uhr blickte und beschloss es für den heutigen Tag gut sein zu lassen. Sie freute sich nun auf eine Dusche. Sandra blickte auf und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Ihr fiel siedend heiß ein, dass sie wieder vergessen hatte Duschgel zu besorgen. Sie grinste kurz und zuckte mit den Schultern. So schlimm fand sie es gar nicht Felix' Duschgel zu benutzen. Sie hatte selbst immer wieder bemerkt, dass sie unmittelbar nach dem Duschen nach ihm gerochen hatte und hatte es als ganz angenehm empfunden.  
Sie machte alle Lichter aus, schloss die Kanzlei ab und atmete tief durch, als sie nach draußen in die kühle Nachtluft trat. Sie war noch mit positiven Gedanken beflügelt, als ihr Handy piepte, und sie es aus der Aktentasche zog. Eine SMS. Von Patrizia.  
„Hallo Süße. Kurze Nachricht; sie haben ein Trockengerät in die Wohnung gestellt, das unheimlich laut ist und noch MINDESTENS eine Woche dort stehen wird. Lass uns morgen doch in der Kantine zu Mittag essen. Liebe Grüße, Pat."  
Sandras Herz rutschte in die Hose. Noch mindestens eine Woche? Mindestens. Sie hatte zu Felix etwas von ein paar Tagen gesagt und selbst wenn er bestimmt einverstanden gewesen wäre, wenn sie länger geblieben wäre, sie wollte ihm nicht auf die Nerven fallen und seine Gastfreundschaft keineswegs überstrapazieren. Das hieß dann wohl doch, dass sie einige Nächte in der Kanzlei verbringen musste. Für einen Moment war sie so verzweifelt, dass sie darüber nachdachte Patrizia zu fragen, ob sie nicht auch bei diesem Erik schlafen konnte, aber sie konnte sich weitaus Angenehmeres vorstellen, als Patrizia und ihm in dieser kleinen Zweizimmerwohnung jeden Abend beim Sex zuzuhören. Die Option Biene fiel auch weg, da Felix ihr das bestimmt sehr krumm genommen hätte.  
„Was hab ich nur verbrochen", seufzte Sandra, als sie sich in ihren Wagen fallen ließ.

Hoffentlich hatte Felix schon gekocht. Hoffentlich erinnerte er sich, dass sie selbiges nicht beherrschte. Und hoffentlich kannte er einen guten Pizzaservice, falls er noch nicht gekocht hatte. Sandra kreiste ihre Schultern, während der Lift nach oben fuhr, und kramte dann in ihrer Aktentasche nach dem Schlüssel. Abgespannt stieg sie aus dem Aufzug und schloss die Tür auf. Es war still. Sie schlüpfte vorsichtig aus ihren Schuhen und ihrem Mantel, stellte ihre Aktentasche zu Boden, und trat dann ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Felix?"  
Keine Antwort. Doch als sie weiter in die Wohnung trat, vernahm sie leises Rauschen, das offensichtlich aus dem Badezimmer kam. Es roch bereits köstlich – scheinbar hatte er wirklich gekocht. Sandra lächelte zufrieden und gestand sich dann ein, dass es hier wohl doch nicht so schlecht war. Sie schnappte sich eins von Felix' ‚Auto Motor Sport' Magazinen und ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen, bereit auf ihn zu warten mit dem Essen. Nach einigen Minuten legte sie das Magazin wieder zur Seite und wanderte in Richtung Küche, um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Als sie an der Badezimmertür vorbeiging, vernahm sie allerdings etwas, das sie kurzerhand einbremste. Erst konnte sie das Geräusch nicht einordnen, dann sorgte sie sich kurz. Das Prasseln des Wassers in der Dusche war zu laut, um wirklich zu hören, wie sie das andere Nebengeräusch deuten sollte. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und blickte unsicher auf die Türklinke. Sollte sie einfach so hineinplatzen, wenn er duschte? Aber sie war sich doch nicht sicher, ob er sich verletzt hatte. Es klang jedenfalls eigenartig.  
Mit wild pochendem Herzen legte Sandra ihre Hand auf die Türklinke und drückte sie vorsichtig hinunter. Sie öffnete die Tür einen kleinen Spalt breit und was sie sah, ließ ihren Mund nur noch trockener werden und ihr Herz rasen.


	4. Chapter 4

Das leise Stöhnen, das sie vernommen hatte, rührte keineswegs von einer Verletzung. Sandras braune Augen vermochten sich nicht abzuwenden von dem Anblick, der sich ihr hier bot. Felix stand in seiner Dusche, unter dem dampfenden Wasserstrahl. Mit einer Hand stützte er sich an den Kacheln ab, die andere Hand umfasste etwas, wovon Sandra zwar schon oft geträumt, es aber nie ausgesprochen hatte und im Wachzustand gar nicht gewagt hätte auch nur daran zu denken. Felix' Kopf war gesenkt, seine Atmung ging schnell, seine Augen waren geschlossen. Ab und zu entrang sich ein leises und tiefes Stöhnen seiner Kehle und es sendete Kaskaden angenehmer Schauern über Sandras Rücken. Sie wusste, dass es gegen alles verstieß, was es nur irgendwie an Regeln zwischen zwei Menschen gab, die nicht in einer Beziehung oder intim miteinander waren, und trotzdem konnte sie sich nicht dazu durchringen sich umzudrehen, die Tür zu schließen, und so zu tun, als hätte sie nichts gesehen. In ihrem Unterleib bildete sich ein Knoten, der die Hormone wie wild durch ihren gesamten Körper pumpte, als ihr Blick erneut nach unten rutschte, und Felix' festen Griff und die sanfte Bewegung sah, die er da ausübte. Sie schluckte schwer, als er seinen Kopf in den Nacken legte, die Augen immer noch geschlossen, und seine nun so rau klingende Stimme erneut in Form eines Stöhnens durch den Raum hallte. Sandra spürte, wie ihre Brustwarzen schmerzhaft erhärteten und sie biss sich so fest auf die Unterlippe, dass sie beinahe blutete. Sie musste hier weg. Sie musste hier raus und an die Frischluft. Und dann konnte sie sich da Gedanken machen, wie sie Felix nun begegnen sollte, da sie Zeugin von etwas geworden war, das sie vermutlich nie hätte sehen sollen. Doch ihre Beine kooperierten nicht. Ihre Augen konnten sich kaum sattsehen, an dem Anblick, der sich ihr immer noch darbot. Sandra spürte, wie sich eine tiefe schwere Lust in ihr ausbreitete, und der Drang die Tür aufzustoßen, sich ihre Kleider vom Leib zu reißen, und ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten, übermannte sie beinah. Aber mit dem letzten Rest Selbstkontrolle, den sie noch aufbringen konnte, zwang sie sich stehenzubleiben, auch wenn sie sich bereits auf die eigene Zunge beißen musste, um nicht in sein betörendes Stöhnen einzusteigen. Fasziniert und erregt beobachtete sie, wie seine Bewegungen schneller und ruppiger wurden, wie sein Brustkorb sich schneller hob und senkte. Sie beobachtete, wie er dem Höhepunkt immer näher kam, wie seine Lust ihn antrieb, und das schmerzende Gefühl ihrer Brustwarzen breitete sich nun auch auf einen kleinen Punkt zwischen ihren Beinen aus, der verdächtig pochte. Sie hörte, wie er krampfhaft versuchte sein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, es ihm aber misslang, und seine Stimme immer rauer und tiefer zu werden schien. Sandra bekam eine Gänsehaut. Sie beobachtete sein Gesicht, seine geschlossenen Augen, und fragte sich, woran er wohl dachte und was ihn so sehr in seiner Lust nach oben schaukelte.  
Als sie ihren Namen vernahm, hatte sie ihre Antwort mit einem Mal. Ihre Kinnlade fiel nach unten und sie schüttelte wie aus einem Reflex heraus den Kopf. Nein, sie musste sich verhört haben.  
Doch als erneut ein kehliges „Sandra" die Stille des Raumes füllte, war sie sich mehr als sicher, dass sie sich auch beim ersten Mal nicht verhört hat. Ihr schoss augenblicklich die Schamesröte ins Gesicht, während ihr gesamtes Inneres in einen noch viel größeren Gewissenskonflikt trat. Wie sollte sie ihm jemals wieder in die Augen sehen, ohne ständig an dieses Szenario zu denken? Wie sollte sie ihm überhaupt jemals wieder gegenübertreten? Andererseits, sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Felix abstinent lebte. Und sie war erwachsen. Sex gehörte zum Leben. Doch dass er an sie dachte?  
Sandra wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie ein langes tiefes Stöhnen hörte und Felix laut schnaufte. Sie beobachtete, wie er mehrere Male leicht erzitterte, den Kopf erneut in den Nacken gelegt, und sich dann auf die Unterlippe biss. Sandra konnte mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass sie noch nie etwas Erotischeres in ihrem ganzen Leben gesehen hatte. Sie blieb noch eine Sekunde lang stehen, in Befürchtung sie könnte sich selbst den lustvollen Abhang hinunterstürzen, wenn sie auch nur die geringste Bewegung machte, die Reibung zwischen ihren Beinen verursacht hätte. Sie atmete tief durch, dann wagte sie es und trat mit wackligen Beinen ein paar Schritte zurück, zog die Tür leise zu und eilte ins Vorzimmer hinaus.

Bange Minuten hatte Sandra in der offenen Wohnungstür gewartet. Sie war wieder zurück in ihre Schuhe und ihren Mantel geschlüpft und hoffte nun darauf, dass sie es mitbekam, wenn Felix – hoffentlich wieder vollständig bekleidet – aus dem Badezimmer trat. Sie nahm ein Geräusch wahr, aber war sich noch nicht sicher, ob sie wieder ganz Herrin ihrer Sinne war. Erst als sie hörte, wie ein Glas auf die Anrichte in der Küche gestellt wurde, schloss sie die Wohnungstür hinter sich und machte sich mit einem halbherzigen „Hallo Felix" bemerkbar. Sie atmete erneut tief ein und wollte sich nur noch kurz mental darauf vorbereiten ihm gleich wieder gegenüberzustehen, doch er war schneller. Mit einem Lächeln tauchte er im Türrahmen auf. „Guten Abend, Sandra"  
Sie hielt die Luft an und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Felix zog eine Augenbraue hoch und erwiderte den Blick mit leichter Verwirrung. „Alles in Ordnung?"  
„Ja, ich, äh… war mir nur nicht sicher, ob Sie zu Hause sind" Sandra hätte sich selbst ohrfeigen können. Eine blödere Erklärung war ihr nicht eingefallen?  
„Ich bin direkt nach der Arbeit nach Hause gefahren und hab schon angefangen zu kochen" Er trat in das Wohnzimmer, gefolgt von Sandra, die immer noch nicht recht wusste was sie mit ihren wackligen Beinen anfangen sollte.  
„Es kommt jetzt noch 20 Minuten in den Backofen, aber Sie können solange duschen, wenn Sie wollen"  
Sandra verschluckte sich und hustete kurz, bevor sie spürte wie ihr Gesicht sich abwechselnd blass und dann wieder knallrot verfärbte. „Äh… ich… Sie..."  
„Ich war schon duschen", gab Felix etwas skeptisch zurück, während er sie musterte.  
„Ich weiß,.. also, äh, nein! Ich meine. Ich, äh...", stammelte Sandra nervös und fuhr sich durch ihre Haare.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"  
„Nein, äh, ja. Ich, äh, hoffe doch. Ich bin nur… ich bin sehr müde" Zum Beweis gähnte sie gespielt und lächelte ihren Partner dann halbherzig an.  
Er sah sie immer noch etwas skeptisch an, schien ihr ihre Ausrede jedoch abzunehmen.  
„Ich denke ich werde jetzt erstmal, äh, etwas trinken. Ich hab heute so wenig getrunken, wissen Sie, das ist gar nicht gut, ich bekomm davon immer ziemliche Kopfschmerzen und in Kombination mit meiner Müdigkeit..." Sandra plapperte jetzt einfach irgendwas vor sich hin, anstatt nur herumzustottern. Das war zwar nicht weniger unnatürlich, aber sie kam sich nicht mehr ganz so idiotisch vor.  
Als sie an Felix vorbeigehen wollte, machten ihr ihre immer noch zittrigen Knie einen Strich durch die Rechnung und sie knickte weg. Sie rechnete nicht damit, direkt in Felix' Armen zu landen.  
„Was ist denn los mit Ihnen" Der besorgte Blick aus seinen blauen Augen traf sie mitten ins Herz und während sie sich in seinen Armen langsam wieder aufrichtete, merkte sie, dass ihr unwahrscheinlich heiß wurde.  
Ihre Gedanken rotierten, ihre Erinnerungen flammten auf, das Bild von ihm mit dem in den Nacken gelegten Kopf jagte durch ihre Gehirnwindungen wie ein Schuss Adrenalin und ihr Blick senkte sich auf seine Lippen, während sie ihm bis auf ein paar winzige Zentimeter ganz nahe kam. Sie fühlte sich schwindelig, fast wie betrunken.  
Felix schien das Ganze nicht deuten zu können und schüttelte besorgt den Kopf. „Vielleicht haben Sie wirklich Flüssigkeitsmangel. Setzen Sie sich."  
Er bugsierte sie auf einen Stuhl und füllte dann ein großes Glas mit Wasser, bevor er es ihr in die Hand drückte und seinen Handrücken gegen ihre Stirn drückte. „Hm, Sie sind auch ein bisschen warm"  
Zielsicher griff er in eine Schublade und holte eine Aspirin hervor, die er in ihr Wasserglas gleiten ließ.  
„Austrinken und dann bringe ich Sie ins Bett", befahl er und verschränkte die Arme.  
„Vielen Dank, aber ich kann alleine ins Bett!", beteuerte Sandra schnell und fast ein bisschen zu panisch. Glücklicherweise schob Felix auch dieses Verhalten auf Flüssigkeitsmangel und Stress.  
Unter seinem strengen Blick, trank Sandra so langsam wie möglich das Glas leer. Dann stellte sie es auf den Tisch zurück und lächelte schwach. „Es geht mir schon viel besser, danke"  
„Gut" Er beugte sich runter und versuchte ihr hochzuhelfen, aber sie schob seine Arme schnell von sich weg.  
Das Letzte, das sie jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war von ihm berührt zu werden. Sie fühlte immer noch ein leichtes Pulsieren in ihren niederen Regionen und sie wollte nicht noch weiter verwirrt werden. Ihre Moral hatte sie heute eindeutig im Stich gelassen und Sandra fühlte sich schwach und verletzlich. Seit wann konnte sie sich nicht mehr beherrschen?  
Sie erhob sich von dem Stuhl, scheinbar aber zu schnell, denn sofort schwankte sie wieder.  
„Jetzt reichts aber, kommen Sie"  
Wie schon die Nacht zuvor, nur dieses Mal im wachen Zustand, schnappte Felix Sandra – einen Arm unter ihren Kniebeugen, einen im Rücken, und trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer hinauf.  
Sein Duft strömte in ihre Nase, als er sie vorsichtig auf das Bett legte, und raubte ihr fast das Bewusstsein. Natürlich waren der Stress und das Erlebnis von vorhin keine gesunde Mischung für ihr gesamtes System. Sandra erschrak, als sie Felix' Hände kurz an ihren Zehen spürte. Er hatte ihr die Socken einfach von den Füßen gezogen und auf den Boden geworfen.  
„Ausziehen", meinte er nur mit einem Nicken in ihre Richtung.  
„Bitte?", gab Sandra empört zurück, während sie ihre Beine anzog, sodass er sie nicht noch einmal berühren konnte.  
„Naja, wollen Sie in Ihren Arbeitsklamotten schlafen?" Seine Stimme klang nun wesentlich sanfter und Sandra war bewusst, dass er nur besorgt war, aber sie wusste immer noch nichts mit diesen ganzen verschiedenen und vor allem verwirrenden Gefühlen in sich anzufangen.  
Während sie wieder in Gedanken und Fragen versank, war Felix schon an ihrer Seite und zupfte vorsichtig an ihrem Ärmel. Erneut schrak Sandra hoch.  
„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich zieh mich ja schon aus. Aber das würde ich dann doch gerne alleine machen."  
Felix nickte, trat vom Bett weg, und drehte sich um.  
„Was soll das denn werden?"  
„Ich gehe nur sicher, dass Sie nicht auch noch aus dem Bett fallen"  
„Das wird schon nicht passieren", entgegnete Sandra etwas gereizt, während sie sich schnell ihrer Klamotten entledigte, und dann unter die Decke schlüpfte. „So. Fertig. Sehen Sie? Alles gut!"  
Er drehte sich um und nickte dann zufrieden. „Dann gute Nacht, Sandra. Und sollte irgendwas sein, dann rufen Sie mich einfach."  
„Mach ich", versprach die junge Anwältin und atmete auf, als ihr Partner endlich das Schlafzimmer verließ.

Felix trank den letzten Schluck Kaffee aus und stand dann leise auf. Er hatte schlecht geschlafen, denn er war immer wieder aufgewacht und hatte nach Sandra gesehen. Auch sie hatte sehr unruhig geschlafen, sich hin und her gewälzt und irgendwas gemurmelt, das er jedoch nicht verstanden hatte. Erst in den Morgenstunden schien sie Ruhe gefunden zu haben. Felix hatte bereits bei Biene angerufen und sie für eine Stunde entschuldigt. Er wollte Sandra nicht aus dem bisschen ruhigen Schlaf reißen, den sie bekam. Doch auch wenn es ihm zuwider war, es war langsam trotzdem Zeit aufzustehen. Mit einer weiteren Tasse Kaffee in der Hand, stieg er die Stufen ins Schlafzimmer hoch und blieb kurzerhand stehen, damit er den Anblick genießen konnte, der sich ihm bot. Sandra lag über das ganze Bett ausgebreitet, allerdings ohne Decke, nur in ihrer Unterwäsche. Er schnaufte leise, als er seinen Blick über den tief dunkelblauen BH und dessen Inhalt wandern ließ. Wenn sie nur wüsste, wie verrückt sie ihn manchmal machte und wie oft sie Inhalt seiner Träume war. Er schlich sich zum Beistelltisch, um den Kaffeebecher abzustellen, und zog die Decke dann behutsam wieder über sie. Erst dann setzte er sich an den Rand des Bettes und sah sie kurz an. Mit einem Lächeln und einem kurzen Zögern, strich er ihr vorsichtig eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Sie rührte sich augenblicklich aufgrund des wohl ungewohnten Körperkontakts. Er beobachtete, wie sie sich streckte und dann langsam die Augen öffnete. Dass sie gleich darauf allerdings kerzengerade im Bett saß und ihn entsetzt anstarrte, verwunderte ihn ein wenig.  
„Felix", gab sie überrascht von sich.  
Der Anwalt griff nach dem Kaffeebecher und hielt ihn seiner Partnerin hin. Sie ergriff ihn und nahm dankbar einem Schluck von dem koffeinhaltigen Getränk. Dass die Decke dabei wieder hinuntergerutscht war und ihren BH erneut entblößt hatte, schien sie noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. Felix war sich nicht sicher, warum sie seit gestern so komisch war, aber er unterließ es mit Absicht seinen Blick noch einmal nach unten schweifen zu lassen. Es kam ihm vor, als fühlte sie sich in seiner Anwesenheit unwohl und das gefiel ihm nicht nur nicht, vielmehr verwirrte es ihn auch. Hatte er irgendwas getan? War er ihr zu nahe gekommen?  
„Es tut mir leid, dass Sie sich gestern Sorgen gemacht haben", riss Sandra ihren Partner aus seinen Gedanken.  
Sie hatte die ganze Nacht über richtig unruhig geschlafen und war irgendwann frühmorgens wach geworden, nachdem sie bemerkt hatte, wie Felix sich in das Schlafzimmer geschlichen hatte, um nach ihr zu sehen, und ihr das Kopfkissen zurechtgerückt hatte. Dann hatte sie sich eine Stunde lang in ihre Gedanken vergraben und war, wenn auch etwas schlaftrunken, zu der Erkenntnis gelangt, dass sie Felix genauso anziehend fand, wie er sie offensichtlich auch. Und dass sie schön langsam aber sicher keine Lust mehr darauf hatte, ihre Gefühle und vor allem ihr Verlangen ständig zu unterdrücken. Was wäre das Leben, ohne ein wenig Spaß. Und da Sandra sich ihrer Wirkung nun voll und ganz bewusst war, konnte sie auch ein wenig damit spielen. Das war jedenfalls leichter, als nur noch herumzustammeln und Felix nicht mehr in die Augen zu sehen. Offensive war angesagt, denn nur so konnte sie mit der ganzen Situation halbwegs adäquat umgehen.  
„Schon gut. Aber versprechen Sie mir mehr zu trinken, ja?" Felix lächelte und erhob sich, bereit wieder ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen, doch Sandra hielt ihn auf. „Warten Sie!"  
Er drehte sich um und ihm blieb der Mund einen kleinen Spalt offen stehen, als Sandra die Decke einfach so mir nichts, dir nichts von sich schwang und aus dem Bett stieg. Sie blieb stehen und nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee, während sie amüsiert beobachtete wie Felix krampfhaft versuchte nicht an ihr nach unten zu blicken. Als sie sich langsam durch ihr Haar fuhr, verlor er den Kampf.  
„Wie spät ist es denn?" Sie ging langsam auf ihn zu, er blieb stehen.  
„Fast zehn", stammelte er etwas perplex.  
„Oh nein" Sandra sah ihn erschrocken an und vergaß ihr Spielchen für einen Moment.  
Er winkte ab. „Keine Sorge, ich habe Biene gesagt, dass wir später kommen. Deswegen auch der Kaffee hier."  
„Alles klar. Danke, Felix." Sie trat noch einen Schritt näher an ihn heran und lächelte über den Rand ihrer Kaffeetasse hinweg, während ihre braunen Augen in seine blauen hinaufblickten.  
Felix schluckte und war sich nicht sicher, ob er gehen oder bleiben sollte. Aber ihr Blick hatte ihn sowieso an Ort und Stelle festgenagelt, auch wenn er noch dachte, er hätte eine Wahl.  
„Hab ich noch Zeit um duschen zu gehen?", fragte Sandra mehr rhetorisch und warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr.  
Der Anwalt nickte nur und nahm dann die Kaffeetasse an, die seine Partnerin ihm in die Hand drückte, bevor sie an ihm vorbei in Richtung Badezimmer wanderte. Er blickte ihr hinterher und war verwirrt, als sie einen Schritt vor der Tür stehenblieb, und sich erneut zu ihm umdrehte.  
„Ich glaube ich hab mich heute Nacht irgendwie verlegt, könnten Sie mir wohl kurz helfen?" Ein engelsgleiches Lächeln machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. Es war soweit. Die Spiele begannen.  
Nichtsahnend wanderte Felix zu ihr und stellte ihren Kaffeebecher kurzerhand auf dem Esstisch ab, bevor er sie fragend ansah.  
Unschuldig drehte Sandra ihm den Rücken zu, strich sich ihre Haare aus dem Nacken und blickte über ihre Schulter nach hinten. Sie konnte deutlich sehen, wie er schluckte und seine Hände zwar hob, aber verunsichert zögerte. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden wagte er es, seine Finger an ihren BH Verschluss zu legen. Natürlich hätte er es viel schneller gekonnt, aber Felix nutzte die drei kleinen Haken einzeln aus nur um die weiche Haut an Sandras Rücken vielleicht ein paar Millisekunden länger fühlen zu dürfen.  
Als er das nun geöffnete Kleidungsstück losließ, rutschten die Träger sofort von Sandras Schultern und sie hielt den BH notdürftig mit einem Arm vor ihrer Brust gefangen. „Es dauert auch nicht lange, ja?"  
Wenn er sie sich schon während gewisser Aktivitäten vorstellte, dann aber auch richtig. Sandra wusste tief in ihrem Inneren, dass es wohl alles andere als klug war, was sie hier gerade machte, aber es machte auch viel zu viel Spaß und war genau das, was sie jetzt brauchte, um ihren Kopf freizukriegen oder ihn zumindest mit etwas anderem zu beschäftigen.  
Sie hatte nie wirklich Interesse daran gehabt irgendwelche Männer verrückt nach sich zu machen, denn sie war immer der Ansicht gewesen, dass sie sich nicht verstellen wollte oder es nötig hatte um die Gunst eines Mannes zu buhlen. Aber mit Felix war das anders. Es gefiel ihr, dass sie wusste, dass seine Gedanken jetzt wohl bestimmt um sie kreisten und irgendwie reizte es sie ihn nervös zu machen.


	5. Chapter 5

Felix kippte bereits die zweite Tasse Kaffee hinunter, dieses Mal allerdings nicht aufgrund von Müdigkeit, sondern eher um seinen Fingern etwas zu tun zu geben. Er war über vierzig Jahre alt und hatte schon einige Frauen nackt oder halbnackt gesehen, aber wieso machte gerade sie ihn so dermaßen wahnsinnig? Vermutlich, weil sie wie die verbotene Frucht im Garten Eden war und Felix an manchen Tag relativ pessimistisch war ihr jemals näher zu kommen. Andererseits musste sie es doch merken, dass er sich höllisch attraktiv fand. Das hatte er ihr ja auch schon bei mehreren Gelegenheiten gesagt. Und sie machte auch nicht den Anschein, als wäre sie so dermaßen abgeneigt von ihm. Aber natürlich, es war wieder ihre Moral, die ihnen vermutlich beiden einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte. Felix musste an Ottos – wie immer fast peinlich direkten – Worte denken. „Wenn sie dich jemals ranlässt, dann hältst du es vermutlich sowieso nicht länger als 20 Sekunden durch bei der ganzen sexuellen Spannung, die sich täglich weiter zwischen euch anstaut."  
Felix hatte natürlich die Augen verdreht und ihn einen Idiot genannt, aber in letzter Zeit rutschte dieses Zitat seines besten Freundes immer öfter in sein Bewusstsein zurück und Felix fragte sich langsam, ob Otto irgendwann recht behalten sollte. Andererseits lag die Vorstellung je mit Sandra zu schlafen so unendlich weit weg, dass der Anwalt sich in der nächsten Sekunde immer sofort fragte, warum er sich mit solchen Gedanken eigentlich abgab.  
Das Rufen seines Namens ließ ihn aus seinem inneren Monolog aufschrecken. „Ja?"  
„Würden Sie mir bitte Unterwäsche bringen? Ich hab vergessen welche mitzunehmen."  
Felix schnaufte kurz. „Können Sie nicht ohne…?"  
„Felix!"  
„Schon gut, schon gut! Haben Sie einen bestimmten Wunsch?"  
„Nein. Was immer Ihnen gefällt."  
Wie sollte er das nun wieder deuten? Felix wusste nicht was letzte Nacht passiert war, aber offenbar war sie mit dem Schalk im Nacken aufgewacht und reizte ihn nun wo sie nur konnte. Oder war das gar keine Absicht? Für Felix blieb diese Frau ein einziges großes Fragezeichen… und gerade das machte es oftmals so interessant.  
Etwas ratlos beugte er sich über ihre Tasche. Auch wenn Sandra ihn darum gebeten hatte, fühlte es sich an als würde er im nächsten Moment eine auf die Finger bekommen, wenn er da jetzt hineinfasste. Sie hatten sich immer gemocht, aber auch immer auf einer sehr professionellen Ebene mit Grenzen, die nie überschritten worden waren. Dies war so eine Grenze.  
„Felix!"  
„Ja!" Ohne noch einmal darüber nachzudenken griff der Anwalt in die Tasche und holte eine Handvoll Unterwäsche heraus. Weiß, rot, schwarz, blau. Und alles was er konnte war sie anzustarren und sich Sandra darin vorzustellen. Okay, nun galt es klug zu wählen. Weiß wie die Unschuld? Nein, dass Sandra alles andere als unschuldig war, wussten sie beide. Schwarz schien ihm irgendwie zu verrucht. Blau hatte er schon an ihr gesehen.  
„Felix!" Dieses Mal war die Badezimmertür bereits geöffnet worden.  
„Ja doch!" Schnell stopfte Felix die restlichen Kleidungsstücke zurück in die Tasche und begab sich mit der dunkelroten Unterwäsche zur Badezimmertür. Seine Partnerin war nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet und wartete bereits ungeduldig.  
„Dauert das immer so lange?", beschwerte Sandra sich und Felix verdrehte nur die Augen und streckte ihr ihre Kleidung entgegen.  
„Ich hatte bis jetzt auch noch nie eine Freundin, die so viel verschiedene Unterwäsche hatte"  
Noch bevor er den Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte, wurde ihm die Tragweite seiner Worte bewusst. Er hatte es so klingen lassen, als wären sie ein Paar. Ein Versprecher, der nun entweder umgangen werden würde, oder die Hölle lostrat. Felix atmete erleichtert auf, als Sandra nur leise grummelte und wieder im Badezimmer verschwand.

Die Stimmung der jungen Anwältin war deutlich abgekühlt. So dankbar sie ihrem Kollegen auch war, dass er sie bei sich aufgenommen hatte, umso genervter war sie nun von seiner Unordnung im Büro. Sandra hatte in einer Akte etwas nachsehen wollen, Biene hatte die Akte gesucht, jedoch nicht gefunden. Daraufhin waren beide zu Felix ins Büro gestürmt, in Befürchtung sie hätten wichtige Unterlagen verloren. Der Verdacht erhärtete sich, als der Anwalt steif und fest behauptete er hätte diese Papiere schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Erst nachdem sie zu dritt eine halbe Stunde panisch alles durchsucht hatten, fand Sandra die Akte in einer Ablage in Felix' Büro. Dieser hatte daraufhin nur schuldbewusst mit den Schultern gezuckt, sich aber nicht mal entschuldigt. Biene hatte sich sofort Wasser für einen Yogi-Tee aufgesetzt und Sandra hatte ihn angeschrien. Woraufhin er natürlich zurückgebrüllt hatte.  
Es wäre kein normaler Tag in der Kanzlei Edel & Starck gewesen, wären dann nicht beinahe zeitgleich zwei Türen in die Verankerung geknallt.  
Sandra hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was sie sich heute Morgen gedacht hatte. Es gab nichts an Felix, das sie reizen wollte. Dieser Mann war einfach unverbesserlich und dachte trotzdem immer noch er sei die Krone der Schöpfung.  
Sie raffte ihre paar Akten zusammen, schnappte ihre Aktentasche und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Gericht. Und dabei verabschiedete sie sich nur bei Biene.

Patrizia saß bereits mit gefülltem Tablett an einem Tisch in der Gerichtskantine. Sie schien betont fröhlich und lächelte übers ganze Gesicht, als ihre beste Freundin auf sie zukam. Die Todesmiene ignorierte sie vorerst absichtlich.  
„Hey, Süße" Patrizia nahm Sandra in den Arm und setzte sich dann wieder. „Wie gehts?"  
„Er ist so ein Idiot"  
„Also alles beim Alten" Patrizia schob sich ein Stück Karotte in den Mund und zog unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue hoch.  
Sandra stocherte nur leicht aggressiv in ihrem Salat herum. Dass dieser Mann es aber auch immer schaffte ihr die Laune zu verderben. Sie war mehr als dankbar für dieses Treffen mit ihrer besten Freundin. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit besserte sich ihre Laune, da sie mit Patrizia über dies und das plauderte, über lustige Fälle und verrückte Mandanten.  
„Du, ich hab übrigens nochmal mit der Firma telefoniert, die unsere Wohnung trockenlegen soll" Patrizia schob sich ein Löffelchen mit reichlich Schokopudding darauf in den Mund.  
„Und?"  
„Voraussichtlich sechs Tage. Bis das Trockengerät raus ist. Dann müssen noch die ganzen Sanierungsarbeiten gemacht werden, aber wir können im Notfall schon wieder in die Wohnung."  
Sandra lächelte milde. „Danke, dass du nachgefragt hast"  
„Ich wusste doch, dass ihr euch früher oder später an die Gurgeln gehen würdet", grinste die Richterin. „Aber sei nicht ganz so hart mit ihm, für ihn ist es sicher auch ungewohnt"  
„Es geht hier jetzt gar nicht um die Situation bei ihm Zuhause", redete Sandra sich sofort wieder in Rage. „Es geht darum, dass dieser Dilettant es nicht schafft eine Akte an ihren rechtmäßigen Platz zurückzulegen, wenn er sie nicht mehr braucht. Und das behindert nicht nur mich bei der Arbeit, sondern auch Biene!"  
Patrizia zog erneut eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Wenn er es schon nicht meinetwegen macht, dann doch wenigstens Biene zuliebe!"  
„Na klar"  
Der süffisante Unterton gefiel Sandra nicht. Ja, sie wusste, dass ihre Streitereien Patrizia oftmals überflüssig vorkamen. Aber die musste ja auch nicht mit diesem unmöglichen Kerl zusammenarbeiten. Sandra grinste kurz ob der Vorstellung. Felix hätte vermutlich bereits die erste Woche nicht überlebt. Dann fiel ihr aus einem unerklärlichen Grund ein, dass Patrizia ein einziges Mal mit Felix zu einem Date gegangen war und ihn dann im Auto geküsst hatte. Diese Vorstellung verschaffte ihr heute noch Magenkrämpfe. Nicht auszudenken gewesen, wenn die beiden ein Paar geworden wären. Es hätte alles so unheimlich verkompliziert.  
„Hör mal, wenn du willst kann ich Erik fragen, ob du noch ein paar Nächte bei uns schlafen kannst"  
„Bei uns… wie vertraut sich das anhört" Sandra blickte ihre beste Freundin direkt an. „Das klingt glatt so als wärst du schon bei ihm eingezogen"  
„Nein, keine Sorge. Das Ganze ist ziemlich locker. Ich habe nicht vor ihn übermorgen zu heiraten, wenn du das meinst. Es ist nur Sex."  
Schon alleine diese Antwort reichte Sandra wieder um den Vorschlag ihrer besten Freundin dankend abzulehnen. Nein, sie würde sich ihren Dämonen stellen. Oder besser gesagt dem einen Dämon, der jetzt vermutlich schon bei sich zu Hause saß und eine kleine Dartscheibe mit ihrem Foto präpariert hatte und versuchte ein Bullseye direkt in ihrer Stirn zu landen. Sie seufzte ausgedehnt und massierte sich dann kurz die Schläfen. „Danke, Patrizia, aber das ist nicht nötig. Vielleicht schlaf ich heute Nacht auch einfach in der Kanzlei."  
„Oder du springst über deinen Schatten und verträgst dich mit Felix" Patrizia fuchtelte mit dem kleinen Löffelchen in Richtung ihrer besten Freundin. „Für die Aktion hat er nämlich einiges gut bei dir"  
„Ich weiß", raunte Sandra und verzog das Gesicht, als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen.  
Patrizia lachte. „Na, komm schon. Früher oder später müsst ihr euch sowieso wieder vertragen."

Sandra hatte nach ihrem Mittagessen mit Patrizia und einigen Außenterminen beschlossen doch noch einmal in die Kanzlei zurückzufahren. Sie wollte noch etwas abarbeiten und vielleicht tat es auch ganz gut allein zu sein. Es war immerhin schon spät genug, dass sie eine reelle Chance hatte, dass er zu Hause war. Sandra stieg die Treppen hoch und schloss die Kanzleitür auf. Es brannte noch Licht. Felix war noch da. Sie beschloss sich erstmal ruhig zu verhalten und stöckelte hoch erhobenen Hauptes in ihr Büro. Nachdem sie ihre Aktentasche abgestellt hatte, entschloss sie sich dazu sich noch eine Tasse Kaffee zu holen. Sie musste das wohl aussitzen.  
Sie schnappte sich gerade den kleinen Zuckerspender, als sie Schritte im Archiv hörte. Keine zwei Sekunden später stand Felix in der Küche und drängte sich ungehalten an ihr vorbei. Er fing an in den Hängeschränken zu kramen. „Haben wir hier keine Aspirin mehr?"  
„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht haben Sie die auch verlegt." Sie nahm selbstgefällig einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee und musterte ihn kühl über den Rand ihrer Tasse hinweg.  
Felix merkte noch in der Sekunde, wie sein Adrenalinspiegel überschwappte und er fuhr zu ihr herum. „Sehr komisch, Frau Kollegin. Aber Sie sind natürlich perfekt und haben noch nie irgendwas verlegt."  
„Sie haben ja nicht irgendwas verlegt, sondern eine Akte, die eigentlich wieder dahin zurück gehört, wo man sie her hatte, wenn man damit fertig ist", giftete sie zurück.  
„Vielen herzlichen Dank für die präzise Zusammenfassung, Frau Starck. Vielleicht täte es Ihnen mal gut vor der eigenen Tür zu kehren. Aber was rede ich denn da? Sie sind natürlich absolut fehlerlos!"  
Die Bissigkeit mit der er sie anging, ließ sie innerlich wieder aufkochen. Was glaubte er wohl eigentlich, wer er war sie jetzt so anzumachen? Er hatte es verbockt, nicht sie. Und trotzdem führte er sich noch auf, als wäre alles ihre Schuld. Dass dieser kleine Fehler kaum der Rede wert war, interessierte sie offensichtlich beide nicht.  
„In Punkto Ordnung könnten Sie sich ruhig mal eine Scheibe von mir abschneiden, Herr Edel!", fauchte Sandra zurück und knallte ihre Kaffeetasse auf den Tisch.  
Er lacht säuerlich auf. „Ich bin schon ein Weilchen länger Anwalt als Sie und ich hab es auch vor Ihnen ganz gut gemacht. Ich habe zumindest schon einen relativ respektablen Mandantenstamm, davon hätte ich bei Ihnen noch nie etwas gesehen"  
„Einen respektablen Mandantenstamm? Wen meinen Sie denn bitte? Otto, der irgendwelche Frauen nach dem Vögeln beklaut?"  
„Sie sind so eine dermaßen frustrierte Ziege, Sandra!", schnauzte Felix sie an und warf die Tür des Hängeschränkchens zu.  
„Ach, aber als Wichsvorlage bin ich gut genug, ja?", schrie sie ihn an und merkte erst einen Moment später, was sie gesagt hatte.  
Er war ruhig geworden und blickte sie verwirrt und trotzdem wütend an. „Bilden Sie sich mal nichts ein, ich hab ganz andere Frauen im Kopf als Sie!"  
Gott sei Dank hatte er keinen Verdacht geschöpft. Sandra spielte eine Sekunde mit dem Gedanken zurückzurudern.  
„Ich weiß nicht woher sie dieses übergroße Selbstbewusstsein nehmen, so toll sind Sie wirklich nicht. Welcher Mann würde dieses ständige Gezicke schon aushalten, ohne sich nach einer Woche einen Strick an der Decke zu befestigen?" Er stemmte die Händen in die Hüften und ging einen Schritt auf sie zu.  
„Ach, ja, das kommt natürlich von dem Kerl, der jede haben kann, die er will. Sie denken doch auch nur weil Sie Cordhosen tragen, eine dicke Karre fahren, und ein Anwalt sind, könnten Sie alles vögeln, was nichts zwischen den Beinen hat" Auch sie ging zwei Schritte auf ihn zu und stand nun so nahe an ihm, dass sie seinen erhitzten Atem fühlen konnte.  
„Ich hasse Sie, Sie Möchtegern-Stecher" Der Blick aus seinen blauen Augen bohrte sich so tief in sie, dass ihr beinahe ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.  
„Ich hasse Sie viel mehr, Sie Oberzicke"  
Sandra wusste nicht was sie in diesem Moment ritt, aber am liebsten hätte sie ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Stattdessen packte sie allerdings seine Krawatte und zog ihn zu sich hinunter. Ihre Lippen prallten aufeinander und schon in der nächsten Sekunde hatte Felix sie zurück und gegen die Wand gedrängt. Die Hitze, die sich augenblicklich zwischen ihnen ausbreitete, schlug fast Funken und den beiden wurde beinah schwindelig angesichts der Intensität ihres Kusses.  
Langsam ließ Sandra von seiner Krawatte ab und krallte ihre Finger in sein Hemd, um ihn weiterhin festzuhalten. Sie wollte nicht, dass er von ihr abließ. Hätte sie nur geahnt, dass auch Felix nichts anderes im Sinn hatte, als diesen Moment so lange wie möglich auszukosten. Der Kuss war fest und fordernd, ihre Zungen spielten ein forsches und raues Spiel miteinander und selbst hier versuchten sie sich noch gegenseitig zu übertrumpfen.  
Als Sandra den Lippenkontakt für eine Sekunde unterbrach, um Luft zu holen, nutzte er ihre Lage und drängte seine Hüften gegen ihre, presste sie vollständig an die Wand. Ihr überraschtes Aufstöhnen ging erneut in seinen Lippen unter.  
Sie wollte ihn. Sie wollte ihn genauso verrückt machen, wie die Vorstellung, die ihn in der Dusche so hoch gepeitscht hatte.  
Der Gedanke hatte sich noch nicht einmal richtig gesetzt, als ein schrilles Klingeln den Moment unterbrach und die beiden Anwälte auseinander fuhren.  
Atemlos sahen sie sich kurz an. Dann ging Felix schnellen Schrittes aus der Küche und betätigte den Summer. Es hatte an der Kanzleitür geklingelt. Sandra leckte sich schnell über die Lippen und strich ihr Haar glatt.  
„Ich hab gesehen, dass das Licht noch an war. Ich hab meine Schlüssel liegenlassen.", vernahm Sandra Bienes Stimme.  
Sie räusperte sich schnell und ging dann von der Küche hinaus ins Vorzimmer.  
„Oh, Sandra, du bist auch noch da?" Biene lächelte, dann fiel ihr das Lächeln allerdings aus dem Gesicht und sie blickten zwischen ihren beiden Chefs hin und her.  
Felix senkte seinen Blick sofort auf einen nicht vorhandenen Kaffeefleck auf dem Schreibtisch und rieb leicht daran, während Sandra krampfhaft versuchte nicht zu erröten.  
„Alles in Ordnung mit euch beiden? Ihr seht aus als hättet ihr..." Biene verschob ihren Blick zwischen den zweien hin und her. Es kam keine Antwort. „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein"  
Felix und Sandra warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu und starrten dann beide ihre Sekretärin an.  
„Ihr habt euch wieder gestritten" Biene seufzte und die beiden Anwälte atmeten innerlich auf.  
„Ja… ja, das haben wir", stimmte Felix ihr sofort zu und zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Ja, weil… er einfach ein Idiot ist" Sandra drehte sich um, und ging in ihr Büro.  
Bevor sie ihre Bürotür schloss, drehte sie sich um, grinste leicht, und zwinkerte Felix kurz zu. Dieser lächelte kaum merklich zurück und ergab sich dann der Moralpredigt seiner Sekretärin.

Biene hatte länger als erwartet herumgezetert und Sandra hatte sich kurzerhand dazu entschlossen einfach zu fahren. Felix kam schon alleine damit klar – und ein bisschen verdient hatte er es schließlich auch. Sandra wusste nicht, wie sie mit ihm umgehen sollte, nun, da sie sich so leidenschaftlich geküsst hatten. Sollte sie ihn darauf ansprechen? Sollte sie warten, bis er es ansprach? Oder sollten sie – wie sooft – einfach so tun als wäre nichts passiert.  
Hätte Sandra geahnt, dass sich diese Frage an diesem Abend nicht mehr klären würde, hätte sie bestimmt nicht so lauthals zur Musik mitgesungen, die aus ihrem Autoradio drang. Sie fühlte sich befreit. Sie war nicht mehr sauer auf Felix und auch generell in relativ gelassenem Zustand. Natürlich war ihr bewusst, dass sich das Gefühlschaos erst richtig ausbreiten würde, wenn Felix nach Hause käme und sie sich wortlos anstarren würden, aber daran wollte sie noch gar nicht denken.  
Sandra parkte den Wagen ein kleines Stück weiter weg und genoss die kühle Nachtluft, während sie auf den Apartmentkomplex zuschlenderte. Sie zog ihr Handy aus der Aktentasche und tippte ein schnelles „Alles wieder gut", bevor sie es an Patrizia schickte. Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht fuhr sie in den fünften Stock hoch und betrat das warme Apartment. Sie putzte ihre Zähne, wusch sich das Make-Up aus dem Gesicht und schlüpfte dann in ihren Lieblingspyjama – den Pat geistesgegenwärtig auch mit eingepackt hatte. Und dann wartete sie.  
Sie sah sich einen Film an und blickte immer wieder auf die Uhr, aber die Wohnungstür wollte einfach nicht aufgehen. Nach einer Weile spielte Sandra sogar mit dem Gedanken ihm eine Nachricht zu schicken, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Sie stand auf und ließ ihren Blick seufzend über die Bilder an der Wand gleiten, schlenderte hin und her, und entdeckte schließlich ein gerahmtes Foto von Walter Edel, Felix' Vater, auf einem kleinen Wandregal. Daneben stand eines von ihm und Otto, offenbar bei einer ihrer gemütlichen Abende im rizz. Dann stand da noch ein Foto von Felix und seinen Eltern, vermutlich aus Kindertagen. Sandra erkannte Walter sofort. Sie griff nach dem Bilderrahmen und beäugte neugierig den kleinen Jungen, der da so glücklich in die Kamera grinste. Ja, wenn man die Augen ein wenig zusammenkniff, konnte man sich sogar vorstellen, dass Felix irgendwann mal ein kleiner unschuldiger Junge gewesen war, der gerne mit Autos gespielt hatte.  
‚Daran hat sich ja nicht wirklich was verändert', dachte Sandra beiläufig und musste grinsen. Sie stellte den Rahmen zurück und ließ ihren Blick zum nächsten Foto gleiten… und blickte in ein Paar brauner Augen. Ihre braunen Augen. Überrascht starrte sie das Foto für einige Sekunden an, dann biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe, lächelte, und schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte dieses Foto damals in der Kanzlei geschossen, nachdem er einen ganzen Vormittag mit seiner neuen Kamera und ihren Megapixeln geprahlt hatte. „Natürlich nur zu Beweiszwecken", hatte er beteuert und dann dieses Foto gemacht.  
Und nun stand der Beweis bei ihm im Wohnzimmer… neben Bildern von Menschen, die ihm sehr viel bedeuteten.  
Sandra seufzte, blickte noch einmal auf die Uhr, und verschränkte dann die Arme. Sehnsüchtig sah sie zur Tür, doch auch wenn sie noch so lange darauf starrte, es tat sich nicht. Ein wenig unglücklich entschied Sandra sich schlafen zu gehen. Es half ja doch nichts.


	6. Chapter 6

Die junge Anwältin hatte tief und fest geschlafen. Sie wusste gar nicht mehr wie lange sie noch wachgelegen und gelauscht hatte, aber irgendwann waren ihren Augenlider schwer geworden und sie hatte richtig fühlen können, wie sie ins Land der Träume gesogen wurde. Sie wurde langsam wach und blinzelte ein wenig, dann warf sie einen vorsichtigen Blick auf den Wecker. Natürlich, zehn Minuten bevor er losgegangen wäre, war sie aufgewacht. Sandra seufzte und streckte sich ausgiebig. Als sie urplötzlich ein lautes, langgezogenes Schnarchen vernahm, setzte sie sich ruckartig auf. Verwirrt sah sie sich um, dann kroch sie an das Fußende des Bettes und blickte nach unten. Felix lag auf dem Vorleger auf dem Bauch und schnarchte. Außerdem verströmte er einen ziemlich unangenehmen Geruch. Er hatte doch wohl nicht…  
„Felix! Wachen Sie auf!" Sandra kletterte aus dem Bett und baute sich vor ihm auf. Keine Reaktion.  
„Hey" Sie stupste ihn leicht an, aber außer einem Grummeln, konnte sie ihm nichts entlocken.  
Entnervt stieg Sandra in die Küche hinunter, holte ein Glas Wasser, tauchte ihren Zeigefinger hinein und steckte ihm den triefenden Finger schnell und schonungslos ins Ohr.  
Der Anwalt schnellte hoch und schlug sich instinktiv gegen den Kopf, was er sofort mit einem lauten „Aaaauuuaaa" quittierte.  
„Sie haben getrunken", fuhr Sandra ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Felix verzog das Gesicht und bedeutete ihr leiser zu sein.  
„Sie haben vielleicht Nerven", sprach sie weiter, ohne die Lautstärke ihrer Stimme auch nur eine Dezibel runterzuschrauben. „Ich liege hier wach und warte auf Sie, und Sie besaufen sich!"  
„Sandra", stöhnte er. „Niemand hat Sie gebeten wach zu bleiben. Ich war noch mit Otto unterwegs."  
„Sie hätten doch wenigstens mal eine Nachricht schicken können!"  
„Sandra!" Er öffnete seine Augen und sein Blick durchbohrte sie umgehend. „Wir sind nicht verheiratet, haben Sie das vergessen? Sie wohnen hier nur, weil sie bei sich zu Hause Entchen spielen könnten."  
Auch wenn die Aussage momentan hart klang, er hatte recht. Nach allem was gestern vorgefallen war, und nachdem er seiner Sekretärin allein hatte erklären müssen, dass diese Streitereien zwischen ihnen ganz normal und kein Grund zur Sorge waren, hatte ihm nicht der Sinn danach gestanden nach Hause zu fahren und sich der ganzen Sandra-Situation zu stellen. Er hatte sich einen hinter die Binde gegossen und gemeinsam mit Otto eine Schachtel Zigaretten geraucht, dann Billard gespielt, und sich noch mehr Bier hineingeschüttet. Als er nach Hause gekommen war, hatte sie bereits geschlafen und soweit er sich noch entsinnen konnte, hatte er irgendeine Entschuldigung gestammelt, und war dann vor seinem Bett auf dem Teppich eingeschlafen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Und nun stand sie da, war Gast in seinen vier Wänden, und jammerte ihn bereits voll, obwohl er noch nicht einmal richtig wach war. Felix war bewusst, dass er in einer Stunde frisch und fröhlich in seiner Kanzlei stehen sollte, allerdings war er auf Nummer Sicher gegangen, dass er fast nur Papierkram zu erledigen hatte, und der konnte auch mithilfe von wenig Schlaf und ein paar Aspirin durchgezogen werden.  
„Mein Gott, ich bin ja froh, dass ich es sonst nicht so mitbekomme, was Sie für eine angemessene Abendbeschäftigung vor einem Arbeitstag halten" Sandra schüttelte beinah enttäuscht den Kopf und blickte auf ihren blassen Kollegen hinunter.  
„Ach Sandra, wissen Sie was? Ich hätte Sie nie hier aufnehmen sollen. Dieses ganze Gejammer hätte ich mir einfach ersparen können.", entgegnete er entnervt, bevor er sich hochraffte, und in Richtung Badezimmer schlich.  
Dass er eine Sandra zurückließ, der vor Wut und Scham die Tränen in den Augen standen, bekam er dabei nicht mit.

Felix' dröhnender Kopf beruhigte sich erst nach der dritten Aspirin allmählich. Obwohl die beinah kalte Dusche morgens schon einen Großteil der Ausnüchterungsarbeit erledigt hatte, war ihm wieder mal aufgefallen, dass er langsam aber sicher zu alt für solche nächtlichen Eskapaden wurde.  
„Den Sandra-Schrott kriegst du nur mit Alkohol weg, Felix. Du musst ihn einfach nur ertränken.", hallten Ottos mehr oder weniger kluge Worte durch seinen Kopf. Was für ein Unsinn. Es wäre vermutlich tausendmal klüger gewesen einfach nach Hause zu fahren, und Klartext zu reden – auch wenn er sich jetzt nicht sicher war, was denn dieser sogenannte Klartext eigentlich gewesen wäre.  
Er hatte nicht sonderlich viel Papierkram abgearbeitet, denn er hatte sich immer wieder dabei ertappt gedankenverloren auf seinen Schreibtisch zu starren. Biene hatte ihn in Ruhe gelassen. Sandra unglücklicherweise auch. Felix rieb sich die Schläfen und fuhr sich dann noch etwas schlaftrunken und geschafft durch sein grau meliertes Haar. Nach einem mehr oder minder anstrengenden Telefongespräch mit der Staatsanwaltschaft und dem Verzehr eines halben Käsebrötchens, fühlte er sich gewappnet genug, um in die sprichwörtliche Höhle der Löwin zu gehen. Als er aus seinem Büro trat, sah er Biene nur mit einer Pizzaschachtel in die Küche verschwinden. Dort stand sie allerdings alleine, was Felix sehr wunderte. Er baute sich vor Sandras Bürotür auf, atmete noch einmal durch, klopfte an, und trat, ohne auf Zustimmung zu warten, ein.  
„Sandra, ich..."  
Er drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse und blickte verwirrt in das leere Büro. Etwas verunsichert kehrte er um, und begab sich in die Küche.  
„Na, von den Toten auferstanden?", murmelte Biene ungerührt.  
„Ja, ja", antwortete Felix nur gedankenverloren, mit einem erneut verwirrten Blick zu der Bürotür seiner Partnerin.  
„Willst du ein Stück Pizza?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, schob Biene die Schachtel hinüber, wohl wissend, dass ihr Chef nie Nein zu Fastfood sagte.  
Er langte augenblicklich zu und schob sich die italienische Köstlichkeit in den Mund. Noch ein gutes Heilmittel gegen Kater. Biene war ein Schatz.  
„Sag mal, weißt du wo Sandra ist?"  
„In der Anwaltskammer. Sie arbeitet heute von da, weil sie mal einen Tapetenwechsel braucht." Vielsagen zog Biene eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Was meint sie denn damit?" Felix senkte sein Stück Pizza und vergaß dann beinahe zu kauen, so groß war die Angst auf einmal, dass sie irgendetwas im Schilde führte, das mit dem Verlassen der Kanzlei zu tun hatte.  
„Sie hat nur gesagt, dass sie mal einen Tag raus muss, damit sie sich dann wieder richtig konzentrieren kann. Also, ich kann sie verstehen." Die Sekretärin zuckte nur mit den Schultern und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Tee. „Ab und zu tut ein wenig Abstand zu Gewohntem ganz gut. Dann freut man sich wieder umso mehr darauf."  
Felix nickte nur.  
„Aber sag mal, sie ist doch jetzt vorerst bei dir untergekommen. Redet ihr nicht miteinander?" Biene ließ den leicht angekokelten Rand ihres Pizzastücks zurück in die Schachtel fallen.  
Felix war indes mit seinen Gedanken schon wieder ganz woanders. War er heute Morgen zu schroff zu ihr gewesen? Es war untypisch für sie im Anwaltszimmer am Gericht zu arbeiten. Sie hatte ihm selbst einmal erzählt, dass ihr dort zu viele Möchtegern-Schnösel unterwegs waren.  
„Felix?"  
„Äh, ja?"  
„Möchtest du noch was von der Pizza?"  
„Nein… nein, danke, Biene. Ich muss dann auch gleich los."  
Die Anwaltsgehilfin blickte verwirrt auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Ich dachte du hast heute nur Papierkram?"  
Ungehalten schob Felix die Pizzaschachtel von sich weg. „Ähm, ja, eigentlich schon aber ich… mach heute früher Schluss, ja? Falls Sandra noch kommt sag ihr einfach… ach, schon gut. Ich mach das selbst."  
Biene blickte ihrem Chef nur mit großen Augen hinterher, als er durch das Archiv in sein Büro zurückeilte. Dann seufzte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, was zwischen den beiden schon wieder abging.

Sandra saß in der letzten Ecke des Anwaltszimmers an einem Schreibtisch und drehte dem gesamten Kollegium den Rücken zu. Niemand sollte ihre leicht geschwollenen roten Augen sehen und nach Smalltalk stand ihr der Sinn schon gar nicht. Sie hatte kaum gearbeitet, vormittags hatte sie einen kurzen Fall verhandelt, aber nur eine kleine Verkehrssünder Sache, demnach nichts, das ihre volle Konzentration erfordert hätte. Das Mittagessen in der Kantine war scheußlich gewesen wie immer und die Tatsache, dass Frank Vanderheiden sich zu ihr an den Tisch gesetzt hatte und sie quasi über Gott und die Welt gequatscht hatten, hatte ihr den Tag auch nicht gerade versüßt. Noch dazu, als sie dem armen Frank gestehen musste, dass Patrizia gerade bei einem anderen wohnte und es auch nichts geholfen hatte zu beteuern, dass Pat nichts Ernstes in der Sache sah.  
Sandra zuckte kurz zusammen, als ihr Handy bestimmt schon zum fünften Mal in den letzten anderthalb Stunden vibrierte. Sie interessierte sich jetzt für keine SMS, und schon gar nicht, wenn es wahrscheinlich war, dass es eine Hiobsbotschaft ihrer besten Freundin war. Sandra lehnte sich zurück und nahm einen großen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse. Wenigstens war der Kaffee hier einigermaßen erträglich.  
Das Plädoyer, das vor ihr lag, sah ungefähr so aus wie ihre momentane Gefühlswelt. Einiges war rot, einiges war durchgestrichen, anderes unterstrichen und fett hervorgehoben. Aber alles in allem sah es nach Chaos aus.  
Als ihr Handy erneut vibrierte, seufzte die junge Anwältin und zog den Reißverschluss hinten an ihrer Aktentasche auf. Sie angelte nach dem kleinen Mobiltelefon und staunte nicht schlecht, als sie sah, dass alle Nachrichten von keinem geringeren als Felix waren. Gerade, als sie sie öffnen wollte, schrillte eines der Telefone im Anwaltszimmer los und keine zwanzig Sekunden später, wurde nach ihrem Namen gefragt.  
„Ich bin hier" Sandra drehte sich um und blickte zu dem jungen Kollegen, der den Telefonhörer hochhielt.  
„Hier ist ein Herr Edel für Sie" Er lächelte schüchtern und streckte ihr den Hörer entgegen.  
Sandra räusperte sich, stand auf, und nickte ihm dankend zu.  
„Hallo?", fragte sie nur einige Sekunden darauf gleichgültig.  
„Sandra" Felix' Stimme klang sanft. „Gut, dass ich Sie endlich erwische"  
„Was wollen Sie denn?" Sie klang unendlich genervt, wenn auch nicht ganz beabsichtigt.  
Er schien es auch zu merken, denn er zögerte einen Moment, bevor er mit ruhiger Stimme weitersprach. „Ich wollte nur fragen, wann Sie ungefähr wieder hier sind. Ich hab da nämlich was vorbereitet."  
Sandra kaute kurz auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und starrte ihre Schuhe an. Kein Essen der Welt könnte wieder gutmachen, was er heute Morgen zu ihr gesagt hatte, und sie hatte auch ihren Stolz. „Ich komme heute gar nicht mehr. Ich hol mir morgen früh meine Sachen, und dann haben Sie mich auch nicht länger am Hals, versprochen."  
Bei den letzten Worten war ihre Stimme dünn geworden und sie hasste sich dafür. Schnell knallte sie den Hörer zurück, holte ihre Aktentasche, und machte sich so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub.

Felix machte sich unendliche Vorwürfe. Immer wieder versuchte er ihre Handynummer zu wählen, aber sie ließ es klingeln ohne ranzugehen. Seine Textnachrichten schickte er offenbar auch ins Leere, und die Mobilbox quoll auch schon über mit seinen Bitten ihn endlich zurückzurufen. Felix hatte bereits in der Kanzlei nachgesehen, aber da hatte er sie nicht angetroffen. Auch im Anwaltszimmer im Gericht war sie nicht mehr. In seiner Verzweiflung war Felix sogar zu Sandras Mutter gefahren, aber dort hatte er nur vor verschlossener Tür gestanden und ein Nachbar hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass Frau Starck auf Urlaub war und er ihre Tochter auch schon seit längerem nicht mehr gesehen hätte. Felix' Finger schwebten über der Wahltaste seines Telefons, auf dessen Display groß der Name  
‚Patrizia' stand. Die Chance, dass sie wusste, wo Sandra war, war zwar groß. Aber wenn sie es nicht wusste, dann war er wieder der Buhmann und konnte sich anbrüllen lassen, und darauf hatte er keine Lust. Selbst Otto war verwundert gewesen, als Felix ihn angerufen und ganz beiläufig gefragt hatte, ob Sandra in der Bar war.  
Ihm war zum Heulen zumute. Er bremste seinen Wagen rasant ab und blickte an dem Wohnhaus hoch. Dies war seine letzte Chance sie zu finden. Wenn sie auch hier nicht war, dann hatte er keinen blassen Schimmer, wo er sie finden konnte.  
Adrenalin jagte bei jedem Schritt durch seinen Körper, als er die Tür aufstieß und immer gleich zwei Stufen auf einmal nahm, um in den 2. Stock zu gelangen. Er drückte auf die Klingel. Nichts. Er lauschte. Nichts.  
Felix lehnte sich keuchend an den Türrahmen und schüttelte den Kopf. Er war mit seinem Latein am Ende. Immer noch schwer atmend setzte er sich auf den Absatz der Treppe und starrte ins Leere. Er hatte es verbockt, schwerstens verbockt. Was, wenn ihr was zugestoßen war?  
Felix fühlte die Verzweiflung tief und schwer in sich aufsteigen. Mit einem Mal fühlte sein Körper sich träge an, seine Gedanken wurden langsam und er hatte das Gefühl er hätte auf der Stelle hier einschlafen können. Daran hinderte ihn allerdings der Klingelton seines Handys, der sich schrill und aggressiv in die Stille schnitt.  
Felix hantierte so schnell in seiner Manteltasche herum, dass er das kleine Mobiltelefon beinah fallen ließ, als er es endlich daraus befreit hatte.  
Er atmete geräuschvoll auf, als er in großen Lettern „Sandra" auf dem Display aufleuchten sah.  
„Sandra!", rief er in sein Telefon, als wäre die Verbindung schlecht. „Bitte lassen Sie mich erklären. Bitte legen Sie nicht auf."  
„Ich hätte Sie kaum angerufen, nur um gleich wieder aufzulegen"  
Felix merkte, wie er rein aus Gewohnheit die Augen verdrehte. Wie hatte er auch nur einen Moment denken können, dass einer Sandra Starck etwas hätte passiert sein können?  
„Sandra, es tut mir leid. Ehrlich." Er wusste, dass dies eine etwas dünne Entschuldigung war, aber ihm fiel partout nichts Besseres ein.  
Es war still am anderen Ende der Leitung und er fing an wieder nervös zu werden.  
Die paar Sekunden, in denen er nur ihren Atem hörte, kamen ihm wie eine kleine Ewigkeit vor.  
„Wie schon gesagt, ich werde morgen meine Sachen holen und damit wäre das Problem dann ja aus der Welt geschafft."  
„Nein, das müssen Sie doch n… wo sind Sie überh… ach, Sandra, können wir uns nicht irgendwo treffen?"  
Wieder Stille. Dann ein Seufzen. „Wo?"  
Er atmete erleichtert auf. „In einer Stunde im Diderot?"  
„Gut. Bis dann."  
„Bis dann."  
Felix legte auf und schnaufte durch, bevor er die Augen schloss und sich über das Gesicht strich. Dann sprang er wieder auf und lief die Treppen nach unten. Es sollte ein schönes Versöhnungsessen werden. Und er hatte nur eine Stunde Zeit.

Er trug seinen besten Anzug. Das matte Schwarz des selbigen bildete einen interessanten und verlockenden Kontrast zu seinem grau melierten Haar und seinen hellblauen Augen. Auch wenn er es nicht bemerkt hatte, es hatten sich einige Damen beinahe die Hälse verdreht, als er das Restaurant betreten hatte.  
Felix stellte sich an die Bar und wartete auf einen Kellner, der ihn dann hoffentlich zu einem Tisch geleiten würde. Er hatte es versäumt etwas zu reservieren, aber da er den Restaurantbesitzer schon mehrmals vor Gericht vertreten hatte, war er guter Dinge, dass er heute Abend hier speisen konnte.  
Der Gedanke war kaum zu Ende gedacht, als sich auch schon ein Herr auf ihn zubewegte und ihn fragte, was er für ihn tun könne.  
„Edel. Ich bräuchte bitte einen Tisch für zwei."  
„Haben Sie reserviert?" Der Kellner beäugte ihn von oben bis unten und sein französischer Akzent ließ das Ganze nicht weniger arrogant wirken.  
„Nein, aber ich kenne Herr Wagner" Der Anwalt lächelte generös und versuchte ebenso schnöselhaft zurückblicken.  
„Jeder, der auch nur ansatzweise Geschmack hat kennt Monsieur Wagner", war die gelangweilte Antwort.  
Felix entglitten die Gesichtszüge. Na großartig. Er wurde unruhig, weil er im Augenwinkel bemerkte, wie die Tür aufging. „Hören Sie, ich bin sein Anwalt, ich..."  
„Ah oui, sein Anwalt. Das kann ja jeder behaupten." Der Kellner zog verachtend eine Augenbraue hoch.  
Felix wollte ihn gerade fragen, warum er glaubte hier einen auf präpotentes Arschloch machen zu können, als sein Blick an ihm vorbei glitt und geradewegs an der schönsten Frau haften blieb, die er jemals gesehen hatte.  
Sandra trug ein kleines Schwarzes, ihr langes glattes Haar fiel ihr leicht über die Schultern, und der rote Lippenstift jagte ihm einen Schauer der Erregung über den Rücken. Es schien als hörte er nichts anderes, als den rhythmischen Klang ihrer Stöckel, die auf dem Boden widerhallten und sich eindeutig in seine Richtung bewegten.  
Ohne Umschweife schob Felix den arroganten Kellner beiseite, was dieser mit einem verwirrten Laut quittierte, und lächelte so charmant er nur konnte. „Hallo Sandra"  
„Hallo Felix" Ihre Stimme war leise und ihr Tonfall undefinierbar, auch an ihrem Blick konnte er nicht ablesen, ob sie dieses Treffen eher missbilligte oder erleichtert war.  
Zu ihrem großen Erstaunen trat der Anwalt einen Schritt nach vor und schlang seine Arme um ihre Mitte, um sie dann kurz an sich zu ziehen. Überrascht erwiderte sie die Umarmung und lächelte, als sie sein leises „Es tut mir leid" nah an ihrem Ohr hörte.  
So schnell er sie umarmt hatte, so schnell hatte er auch wieder von ihr abgelassen. Er wandte sich dem Kellner erneut zu. „Ich würde jetzt gerne mit Herr Wagner persönlich sprechen"  
Der schmächtige Franzose lachte süffisant auf und musterte Felix abwertend von oben bis unten.  
Sandras Miene verfinsterte sich. „Haben Sie meinen Partner nicht gehört? Wir möchten mit Herr Wagner sprechen."  
Die kurze Überraschung in den Augen des Kellners zeigte, dass er nicht mit einem Kaliber Marke Sandra Starck gerechnet hatte. Betont genervt verschwand er hinter der Bar in einem kleinen Nebenraum.  
„Was für ein Schnösel", murmelte Sandra und warf ihr Haar demonstrativ zurück. Felix grinste.  
Keine zwanzig Sekunden später erschien der Restaurantbesitzer Karl Wagner und begrüßte die beiden mit lautem Tamtam und Küsschen links, Küsschen rechts. Er begleitet sie zu einem kleinen Tisch, gefolgt von dem immer noch angesäuerten Kellner, der nun in Anwesenheit seines Chefs allerdings den Mund hielt und Felix und Sandra nur gelegentlich mit einem Todesblick bedachte.  
„Eigentlich sind wir heute Abend voll, aber für meine beiden Lieblingsanwälte ist hier immer ein Platz" Karl lächelte und deutete den beiden sich zu setzen, was diese auch taten.  
„Das ist sehr nett, danke" Felix war heilfroh noch einen Tisch bekommen zu haben.  
Sandra allerdings hatte immer noch den ihrer Meinung nach ziemlich unhöflichen Kellner im Auge.  
„Ich hoffe Sie genießen den Abend hier, wie immer" Karl verbeugte sich mit einem Lächeln.  
„Bestimmt"  
„Wobei ein Teil des Personals schon mal etwas zu wünschen übrig lässt...", bemerkte Sandra spitz mit einem erneuten Blick zum Kellner.  
Dieser wurde auf die Sekunde aschfahl und hob abwehrend die Hände, als er von Karl zurück Richtung Bar geschoben wurde und laut anfing auf Französisch zu diskutieren, als er die Anwälte außer Hörweite vermutete. Sandra grinste.  
„Das war jetzt aber nicht sehr nett", tadelte Felix, jedoch konnte er sich ein leichtes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.  
„Er ist doch selbst schuld, wenn er sich hier aufplustert wie eine komplette Legehennenbatterie", antwortete Sandra mit unterkühltem Unterton in der Stimme.  
Felix lachte leise. Sie sah ihn an und erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, wie überaus gut er heute Abend aussah. Sie verpasste sogar sich zu bedanken, als der Wein serviert wurde. Was auch immer er gestern gesagt hatte, er hatte sich entschuldigt und das hier organisiert und sie hatte ihm bereits längst verziehen. Ob sie ihn das allerdings spüren ließ, wusste sie noch nicht so genau. Ein wenig länger zappeln schadete ihm bestimmt nicht.  
Sie beobachtete, wie er sein Weinglas schwenkte und die Flüssigkeit fachmännisch betrachtete. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. Dann blickten seine blauen Augen auf und bohrten sich fast bis in ihre Seele durch, so wie immer, wenn er sie so urplötzlich und irgendwie intensiv ansah.  
Schnell hob auch Sandra ihr Glas hoch und sie stießen wortlos an, bevor sie beide von dem Rotwein nippten. Er war verführerisch süß und köstlich.  
Felix räusperte sich, als sie beide ihre Gläser wieder abgestellt haben. „Wo… wo sind Sie denn untergekommen?"  
„Bei einer Freundin" Sandra hoffte nur, dass er jetzt nicht fragte bei welcher, und dass sie ihm dann gestehen musste, dass sie sich im Richterzimmer aufgehalten hatte und in Wirklichkeit keine Ahnung hatte, wo sie hin sollte, wenn er sie nicht wieder bat zu ihm zu kommen. Das Spektakel mit Patrizia und Erik hätte sie sich zu gerne erspart.  
Er nickte nur und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor er sie wieder ansah. Sie hielt seinem Blick kaum stand und strich sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr, bevor sie die Serviette auf ihrem Schoß glattstrich.  
„Ich möchte, dass Sie wieder zu mir kommen", sagte er ohne Umschweife.  
Sie blickte auf und nickte nach kurzer Überlegung. „Gut. Ich wollte nicht, dass Sie das Gefühl haben als würde ich Sie bevormunden."  
„Das hatte ich nicht. Sie hatten schon recht. Aber Sie wissen ja, der Restalkohol..."  
„Oh ja, die klassische Ausrede" Sandra blickte auf das Weinglas. „Denken Sie denn es ist klug jetzt schon wieder zu trinken?"  
„Ich hatte drei Aspirin zum Frühstück"  
„Oh..."  
Das Essen wurde serviert und die beiden stellten ihre Unterhaltung ein. In diesem Restaurant sorgten die Gerichte für eine derartige Geschmacksexplosion, dass man sich grundsätzlich nicht mehr viel zu sagen hatte, sondern sein Essen schlicht und einfach nur genoss.  
Offenbar hatte Karl Wagner den Kellnern geraten den beiden besonders viel Aufmerksamkeit zuteil werden zu lassen, denn kaum hatte der eine die Teller des Hauptganges abserviert, eilte schon ein zweiter mit dem Nachtisch herbei.  
Während Felix verzückt seine Mousse au Chocolat beäugte, freute Sandra sich darauf die karamellisierte Hülle ihrer Crème brûlèe mit dem Löffel zu knacken. Felix machte sich sofort über die schokoladige Köstlichkeit her und bekam daher eher zufällig mit, dass Sandra sich die Erdbeere schnappte, die als Beilage serviert worden war, und in die Creme tunkte, bevor sie den Tropfen, der gleich wieder drohte von der Beere zu gleiten, geschickt mit ihrer Zunge auffing und sich die restliche Erdbeere fast quälend langsam zwischen ihre vollen Lippen schob. Felix vergaß sich den Löffel wieder aus dem Mund zu ziehen, was seine Partnerin aber gar nicht mitbekam, da ihr Blick auf ihren Nachtisch gerichtet war. Ganz langsam und genussvoll biss sie von der Erdbeere ab und leckte sich anschließend über die Lippen.  
Felix kam das Ganze wie in Zeitlupe vor und er konnte sich nicht erinnern irgendeine Frau schon einmal so erotisch essen gesehen zu haben. Vielleicht waren es aber auch einfach seine Hormone, die ihm einen Streich spielten. Selbst als Sandra sich bereits den dritten Löffel ihres Desserts in den Mund führte, war er noch verzaubert von dem Anblick.  
„Felix?"  
Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, um sich aus seiner Trance zu reißen.  
„Alles in Ordnung?" Sie blickte ihn belustigt und mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an und fragte sich, worüber er so angestrengt nachgedacht hatte.  
„Äh, ja, natürlich!" Schnell schaufelte sich der Anwalt selbst einige Löffel seiner Mousse in den Mund und lächelte beruhigend.  
Sandra erwiderte das Lächeln und beendete ihr Dessert mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen.  
„Das war wirklich köstlich"  
„Ja, das war es" Nur gut, dass sie nicht wusste, dass er diesen Satz auf das gerade eben beobachtete Szenario bezog, und nicht auf das Essen.


	7. Chapter 7

Sandra strich sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr, und genoss dann weiter die Morgensonne, die ihr Gesicht kitzelte. Sie schlug die Zeitung auf und war mit sich und der Welt im Reinen. Während ihr Partner zurück an den kleinen Stehtisch kam und ihr das kleine Tablett mit dem Cappuccino hinüberschob, tippte sie beiläufig eine Nachricht an ihre beste Freundin, um sie zu fragen, wie es ihr ging.  
Der gestrige Abend war einfach sehr gut gelaufen und Sandra hatte ein gutes Gefühl gehabt wieder in der nun bereits ziemlich vertrauten Umgebung zu sein, die nichts geringeres als Felix' Apartment war. Sie hatte geschlafen wie ein Engel und die morgendliche Dusche mehr als genossen, während Felix noch geschlafen hatte.  
Sandra wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie ein leises und kaum merkliches Stöhnen neben sich vernahm. „Alles in Ordnung, Felix?"  
„Ja, alles gut" Sein Lächeln verriet, dass er log. Sandra kannte ihn schon zu lange, um es nicht zu merken, wenn ihm etwas fehlte.  
Sie faltete die Zeitung zusammen und schob sie beiseite, bevor sie das Tablett mit ihrem Cappuccino zu sich zog. „Was ist los?"  
„Ach" Er winkte beinahe theatralisch ab. „Nur mein Rücken"  
Sandra nahm einen Schluck und nickte dann. „Kein Wunder. Sie schlafen seit ein paar Nächten auf diesem kleinen Sofa. Wir tauschen heute Nacht, okay?"  
Er schüttelte sofort entschieden den Kopf. „Nein, bestimmt nicht. Ich nehm einfach ein Muskelrelaxans und alles ist gut"  
„Felix" Sie drehte sich in seine Richtung und sah ihn tadelnd an. „Gestern drei Aspirin und heute ein Muskelrelaxans? Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie in den paar Tagen, die ich noch bei Ihnen bin, zum Pflegefall werden."  
Er verdrehte die Augen und nippte an seinem Cappuccino. Sie übertrieb manchmal aber auch wirklich. Der Anwaltsberuf war hart und sein Körper betrachtete Aspirin vermutlich bereits als Grundnahrungsmittel. Natürlich wäre ihm sein Bett lieber gewesen, aber er hatte Sandra gerade wieder soweit, dass sie bei ihm blieb und das wollte er nicht schon wieder verspielen.  
Er blickte auf, als ihr Handy klingelte und sie nur kurz und ernst antwortete. Dann ließ sie ihr Handy in die Aktentasche zurückgleiten und nahm noch einen kräftigen Schluck ihres Koffeingetränks. „Ich muss los, Felix. Ein Kollege ist krank und ich muss seinen Mandanten übernehmen. Er hat mir die Akten bei Gericht hinterlegen lassen."  
Sie berührte ihn kurz am Unterarm. „Bis später!"  
Dann eilte sie aus dem kleinen Café. Felix strich sich leicht über die Stelle, wo er ihre Berührung immer noch fühlte, und lächelte dann, bevor er seinen Blick in die Berliner Morgenpost senkte und leise vor sich hin summte.

„Vielen Dank, dass Sie sich so kurzfristig Zeit genommen haben" Die zierliche Blondine lächelte, als sie Sandras Büro betrat.  
„Aber natürlich. Setzen Sie sich bitte." Sandra zog den Besucherstuhl ein Stück nach hinten, bevor sie sich selbst hinter ihren Schreibtisch bemühte und sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen ließ.  
„Danke." Die Mandantin wirkte gefasst, aber auch unendlich traurig.  
Sandra hatte keine Gelegenheit gehabt die Akten zu studieren, da der Gerichtstermin bereits übermorgen stattfand – wovon ihr Kollege natürlich nichts erwähnt hatte. Er hatte nur gemeint, dass es ohnehin nur eine kleine Sache war, und es nur um einen Ausgleich ging. Sandra war das ganz recht, so musste sie sich nicht noch nächtelang abrackern, um einen Freispruch zu erzielen. Trotzdem war sie immer ganz gerne vorbereitet, auf das, was sie erwartete.  
„Frau Hansen. Schildern Sie mir doch bitte kurz die Sachlage. Wie Sie wissen vertrete ich Kollege Gundlach nur." Sandra lächelte und schlug zeitgleich die Akte auf.  
Die Blondine nickte und lehnte sich zurück, bevor sie kurz auflachte. „Es ist doch einfach ein Witz, dass ihr hier sitze"  
Sandra blickte fragend auf.  
„Noch vor ein paar Monaten war alles perfekt. Und jetzt brauche ich einen Anwalt."  
Auch Sandra lehnte sich leicht zurück und verschränkte die Finger. Sie kannte diese Gesprächseinstiege. Sie bedurften keiner Antwort, sondern einfach ihrer Fähigkeit gut und aufmerksam zuzuhören.  
„Ein entfernter Bekannter und ich haben vor Jahren diese Immobilienfirma gemeinsam aufgemacht. Wir waren ein wirklich gutes Team, aber es war anfangs eigentlich eher eine Zweckgemeinschaft. Wissen Sie, es ist schwer das Geld alleine aufzubringen und da haben wir uns eben zusammengetan." Sie lächelte ob der Erinnerung. „Fünf Jahre lang lief alles glatt. Natürlich, wir hatten uns öfter mal in den Haaren, aber wir haben uns jeden Tag gesehen, fünfmal die Woche. Da ist es normal, dass man öfter mal streitet."  
Sandra nickte.  
„Jedenfalls… wir mochten uns. Ziemlich sogar. Das hätte nie jemand von uns zugegeben, über Jahre nicht, obwohl alle rund um uns herum es schon gemerkt haben, dass da mehr ist. Wir haben immer mehr privat unternommen und uns getroffen und irgendwann, eines Abends, hat er mich nach Hause gefahren und wie aus dem Nichts geküsst."  
Sandra lächelte und blickte ihre Mandantin verklärt an. Das alles kam ihr irgendwie ziemlich bekannt vor, wenn sie auch ein wenig verdrängte woher, und sie war glücklich über das Happy End dieser Erzählung.  
„Wir wurden ein Paar, und waren die glücklichsten Menschen auf Erden. Für ein paar Monate. Dann kehrte der Trott ein. Wissen Sie, Frau Starck, wenn man so lange zusammengearbeitet hat und sich so gut kennt, dann bleibt da nicht mehr viel, wenn die Verliebtheitsphase abgeflaut ist. Es gab keine Geheimnisse mehr zwischen uns, nichts Neues mehr zu entdecken. So schnell, wie wir als Paar zueinander gefunden hatten, so schnell haben wir uns auch wieder auseinandergelebt." Frau Hansen blickte ins Leere und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und jetzt streiten wir uns darum wer welche Anteile der Firma bekommt, weil wir sie natürlich auflösen. Wir können uns kaum noch sehen, ohne uns an die Gurgel gehen zu wollen. Ich vermisse ihn. Aber nur dann, wenn er nicht da ist. Wenn er nicht wieder irgendwas sagen oder tun kann, was in mir den Wunsch erweckt ihn zu erwürgen, verstehen Sie? Es war alles eine Illusion."  
Sandra saß nur da und sah ihre Mandantin mit großen Augen an. Die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf waren so wirr, durcheinander, viel, und laut, dass sie nicht mal recht wusste, was sie eigentlich gerade dachte.  
„Ich hatte ein Bild von ihm in meinem Kopf, das ich da so hatte, weil ich es so haben wollte. Ich wollte ihn als Gentleman sehen. Ich wollte ihn als perfekten Partner für mich sehen. Aber als das Bild dann nicht mit der Realität übereinstimmte, ist meine ganze kleine Gedankenwelt auf einmal in sich zusammengefallen. Und mit ihm unsere Firma. Und unsere Beziehung." Frau Hansen rieb ihre Hände und seufzte. „Wenn ich der Menschheit nur eines raten könnte, dann wäre das; Fangt nie etwas mit euren Kollegen an. Das kann nicht funktionieren."  
Sandras Mund war staubtrocken. Sie rutschte langsam nach vor und machte sich zittrig einige Notizen, bevor sie der Mandantin mehr oder weniger aufmunternd zulächelte, und dann weiterschrieb, während Frau Hansen den weiteren Sachverhalt schilderte. Richtig konzentrieren konnte Sandra sich darauf allerdings nicht mehr.

Nachdem Sandra ihre Mandantin verabschiedet hatte, schlurfte sie unruhig in die Küche. Ihre Gedanken waren immer noch durcheinander und auch, wenn sie eigentlich wusste warum, wollte sie nicht auch noch darüber nachdenken müssen. Es war doch alles gut. Es war nur ein Fall. Sie hatte sich einmal geschworen Fälle nie auf ihr eigenes Leben zu beziehen. Jeder Mensch war anders. Jeder hatte seine eigenen Probleme. Sie seufzte. Aber dieses Problem hatte einfach einen offenbar verdammt wunden Punkt getroffen.  
Sie war erleichtert, als Biene die Küche betrat, um sich einen Yogi-Tee aufzugießen.  
Sandra fragte, ob sie auch einen haben könnte, und Biene wurde zwar leicht misstrauisch, aber richtete ihn sofort an und drückte ihn ihrer Chefin in die Hand.  
„Alles gut?" Als hätte sie es geahnt.  
„Schwieriger Fall", gab Sandra mit einem milden Lächeln zurück. „Ich bin auch einfach ein bisschen abgespannt in letzter Zeit. Aber kein Grund zur Sorge."  
Biene legte ihre Hände um den dampfenden Becher und stützte ihre Ellbogen auf den kleinen Stehtisch der Teeküche. „Worum gehts denn?"  
Sandra nahm einen Schluck von dem warmen Tee und stellte ihre Tasse dann ab. „Die Frau hat mit einem Bekannten eine Immobilienfirma geöffnet, sie haben sich nach fünf gemeinsamen Jahren dort verliebt, sind ein Paar geworden, und haben dann relativ schnell bemerkt, dass sie sich nur noch mehr auf die Nerven gehen, als vorher schon. Sie wussten zuviel voneinander, es gab keinen Zauber mehr in der Beziehung, und naja, jetzt wird die Firma aufgelöst und sie sitzt bei mir und hofft auf einen fairen Vergleich mit ihrem Ex-Freund."  
Biene blinzelte kurz. „Oh"  
„Ja, oh", seufzte Sandra und senkte ihren Blick in die Tasse.  
„Das ist ganz schön blöd gelaufen" Biene zuckte ungerührt die Schultern und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck ihres Tees.  
Sandra blickte wieder auf. „Wie meinst du das?"  
„Naja, ein Patentrezept gibt es nicht. Bei manchen funktioniert es, bei anderen eben nicht. Verlieben ist ja auch nicht gleich verlieben. Zwischen manchen Paaren funkt es so richtig und es herrscht diese konstante Spannung… bei solchen wird es bestimmt nicht langweilig. Und andere wiederrum gewöhnen sich halt eben aneinander und denken dann sie könnten ja auch gleich ein Paar werden, wenn sie sich sowieso gegenseitig im Nacken sitzen. Das läuft dann natürlich nicht." Biene beäugte ihre Chefin, die offensichtlich anfing nachzudenken. Ihr war klar, dass dieser Fall Sandra viel zu sehr an sich und Felix erinnerte, aber genau dies versuchte Biene abzufangen. Sie war oft genervt von den beiden und ihren Spielchen, aber am Ende wollte sie nur, dass sie ihr Glück fanden und auch, wenn Biene sich ansonsten gern aus solchen Angelegenheiten raushielt, war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass Sandra und Felix ihr gegenseitiges Glück waren. Etwaige Verkupplungsaktionen hatte sie schon relativ bald sein lassen, da es immer nur zu Streit geführt hatte. Sie konnte nur darauf hoffen, dass die beiden es selbst irgendwann mal hinbekamen. Und bis dahin musste sie mitleiden und ihre Streitereien aushalten. Aber kleine Schubser in die richtige Richtung, waren oftmals ganz hilfreich, wie sie schon herausgefunden hatte.  
„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht" Die Anwältin schien sich ein wenig zu entspannen.  
Biene zwinkerte ihr zu und nahm einen erneuten Schluck Tee.  
Sandras Handy begann zu klingeln und sie nahm es aus ihrer Hosentasche. Die Sekretärin beobachtete sie von der Seite.  
„Alles klar. Ich bin gleich da." Sandra legte auf und verdrehte die Augen.  
Biene grinste. „Felix?"  
„Sein Auto springt nicht mehr an und er will nicht in der Kantine zu Abend essen. Obwohl er gerade bei Gericht ist und da nachher auch wieder hin muss. Deswegen darf ich Herrn Edel jetzt zu Tisch chauffieren. Aber gut, ich bin ihm was schuldig. Und er hat gesagt er lädt mich dafür ein!"  
„Lass mich raten..."  
Die beiden grinsten sich an. „Currywurst mit Pommes"

„Haben Sie vergessen zu tanken?", begrüßte Sandra ihren Partner etwas süffisant.  
Er stöhnte auf. „Für wie blöd halten Sie mich eigentlich, Sandra?"  
Sie schwieg lieber zu dieser Frage. „Wo wollen Sie denn essen?"  
Felix zog seinen Terminkalender aus der Aktentasche, schlug ihn auf, und deutete auf eine Adresse darin. Sandra konnte nicht fassen, dass er sich selbst Adressen der Currywurstbuden notierte. Was war nur mit diesem Mann los?  
„Ist das Ihr Ernst? Sie wollen mich jetzt im Nachmittagsverkehr durch die halbe Stadt jagen, nur damit Sie Currywurst essen können?"  
„Das ist die beste Currywurst Berlins. Und ich hab einen gut bei Ihnen. Mindestens."  
Sandra stöhnte auf und startete ihren Wagen, bevor sie ihn vom Gerichtsgelände runter steuerte. Er hatte ja nicht Unrecht. Sie dachte darüber nach, ob sie ihm sagen sollte, dass er sich lieber gesünder ernähren sollte, nach seiner scheinbar konstanten Überdosis an Aspirin und sonstigen Arzneien, die er offenbar in sich hineinballerte wie Schokolinsen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Sie wusste, dass er nicht hypochondrisch war – zumindest nicht oft – aber dennoch regelmäßig von einem Arzt durchgecheckt wurde, und sie wusste auch, dass er ein vernünftiger Mensch war, der nicht mit seiner Gesundheit gespielt hätte, noch dazu nachdem er seinen Vater durch einen Herzfehler und einen kleinen Infarkt verloren hatte. Es würde ihr jede Menge Nerven sparen ihn nicht darauf anzureden. Außerdem war es auch für sie jedes Mal witzig ihm beim Currywurstessen zuzusehen. Wenn jemand die Kunst des Genießens beherrschte, dann Felix Edel. Er war immer wie ein kleiner Junge zu Weihnachten, wenn ihm sein Lieblingsessen vorgesetzt wurde.  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie die Adresse erreicht hatten, und Sandra verdrehte grinsend die Augen, als ihr Partner aus dem Wagen hechtete und schon von weitem seine Bestellung in den Imbisswagen brüllte.  
Sie schloss ihren Wagen ab und stellte sich dann an einen der kleinen Stehtische. Schon nach ein paar Minuten kam Felix mit drei Schalen Currywurst mit Pommes zurück. Eine schob er Sandra hin, die anderen zwei platzierte er glücklich vor sich selbst. „Wenn Sie nachher noch was wollen, dann bedienen Sie sich"  
„Danke Felix. Sie sind der einzige Mensch, den ich kenne, der davon zwei Portionen runterkriegt." Sie grinste und packte das Plastikbesteck aus.  
„Otto schafft das auch an guten Tagen", schmatzte der Anwalt und reckte sein Gesicht zufrieden in die Abendsonne. „Hach, herrlich. Finden Sie nicht auch, Sandra?"  
„Mhm" Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht und der Welt im Reinen begann auch die junge Anwältin zu essen.  
„Sagen Sie", meldete sie sich nach einigen ruhige Minuten wieder zu Wort. „Was haben Sie denn noch für eine Verhandlung heute? Etwa die Sache mit den undichten Fenstern?"  
„Falsch eingebauten Fenstern", korrigierte Felix sie und nickte dann. „Ja, genau die"  
„Wie sieht es für Ihren Mandaten aus?"  
„Ganz gut eigentlich" Felix ließ kurz von seinem Essen ab. „Wissen Sie übrigens, wer die Gegenseite vertritt?"  
Sie blickte ihn fragend von der Seite an.  
„Ihr Ex-Boss. Schiller."  
Sandra blieb die Pommes im Hals stecken, und sie hustete kurz. Seinen verwirrten Blick bemerkte sie nicht. Felix wusste zwar, dass er ein Ekel war – das sah man ihm schon an – aber trotzdem führte er eine ziemlich renommierte Kanzlei mit einigen sehr guten Anwälten. Felix hatte damals nur herausgefunden, dass Sandra gekündigt hatte, aber nie weswegen. Er hatte immer vermutet, dass es in Zusammenhang mit ihrem Ex-Freund Martin Fischer gestanden hatte, aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass sie sich Schiller gegenüber schon immer etwas komisch verhalten hatte. Als er sie noch nicht so gut gekannt hatte, hatte er es darauf geschoben, dass es ihr unangenehm gewesen sein musste ihn quasi stehengelassen zu haben, und sofort am nächsten Tag in einer anderen Kanzlei angefangen zu haben. Doch nun war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht der Grund war.  
„Sandra", setzte er vorsichtig an, und zog die zweite Schale Currywurst nebenbei an sich heran. „Kann ich Sie mal was fragen?"  
„Ja?" Sie aß jetzt irgendwie nur noch sehr zaghaft.  
„Was ist damals eigentlich passiert? Wieso haben Sie gekündigt?"  
„Felix, bitte, ich will da nicht mehr drüber sprechen"  
Der Unterton in ihrer Stimme gefiel dem Anwalt gar nicht und er hatte eine leise und ungute Vorahnung. Er schob sein Essen wieder von sich weg. „Sandra..."  
Ihre braunen Augen blickten auf und trafen seinen Blick. Sie sah ihn für einige Sekunden an, dann seufzte sie und senkte ihren Blick auf den Stehtisch. „Er… hat sich wohl etwas mehr von mir erwartet, als nur die Angestellte zu sein"  
Felix fühlte, wie es verdächtig heiß in ihm zu brodeln begann. „Was meinen Sie damit?"  
„Das können Sie sich doch wohl vorstellen, oder?" Es schwang so viel Verletztheit in ihrer Stimme mit, dass er sie am liebsten in den Arm genommen hätte.  
„Hat er Sie angefasst?"  
Erneut blickte sie auf, er hatte seinen Kopf leicht gesenkt, um ihren Blick wieder einfangen zu können. Sie konnte ihm allerdings nicht standhalten, wandte ihr Gesicht ein wenig ab und nickte nur. Sie hätte heute noch würgen können bei dem Gedanken.  
Sie versäumte zu sehen, wie Felix' Gefühle deutlich überkochten und seine Mimik alle möglichen Formen von Hass und Missgunst innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils widerspiegelte.  
„Ich hab dann so getan, als würde ich mitspielen und ihn vor der halben Kanzlei bloßgestellt, als er da mit heruntergelassenen Hosen stand. Martin fand das damals nicht sonderlich schlimm und meinte nur ich solle mich doch beruhigen."  
Schon bei der bloßen Vorstellung, kam Felix die Currywurst fast wieder hoch.  
„Können wir vielleicht über was anderes reden?" Sandra biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe, und zwang sich dann zu einem Lächeln.  
„Ja, tut mir leid" Felix fuhr sich durch sein Haar und blickte dann allerdings einige Zeit gedankenverloren in eine unbekannte Ferne.  
Auch Sandra wusste nicht recht, was sie nun sagen sollte, und stocherte nur lustlos in ihrem Essen herum.  
Als Felix wieder aus seiner Trance kam, schob er die Hände in die Manteltaschen und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. „Können wir los? Ich muss mir noch ein paar Akten zusammensuchen vor der Verhandlung..."  
„Natürlich"  
Die Rückfahrt zum Gericht verbrachten die beiden schweigend, aber es war nicht unangenehm, da sie beide zu sehr in ihre Gedanken vertieft waren.  
Erst als Sandra wieder vor dem Gerichtseingang parkte, sahen sie sich an.  
„Wann soll ich wieder hier sein?"  
„In zwei Stunden"  
„So lange wird die Verhandlung doch gar nicht dauern..."  
Felix nickte. „Ich hab noch was zu erledigen. In zwei Stunden also. Danke, Sandra."  
Sie blickte ihm verwirrt hinterher, als er entschiedenen Schrittes in das Gerichtsgebäude stürmte.

Er hatte dieses Ekel juristisch gesehen platt gemacht. Schiller hatte den Mund geöffnet und geschlossen wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, als Felix ihm sein Plädoyer förmlich vor den Latz geknallt und ihn dabei feindselig angestarrt hatte. Der Anwalt schlüpfte aus seiner Robe und hängte sie in den Spind, bevor er seine Aktentasche schnappte, den Spind zuknallte, und zur Hintertür aus dem Gericht eilte. Er ging auf den Parkplatz und ließ seinen Blick kurz schweifen. Dort standen nur noch drei Wägen. Einer gehörte dem Oberstaatsanwalt, der hatte noch eine Verhandlung und würde nicht so bald kommen. Den zweiten Wagen kannte er nicht. Der dritte gehörte Schiller. Mit einem säuerlichen Lächeln ging Felix darauf zu und lehnte sich dagegen.  
Es vergingen keine zehn Minuten, bevor er ihn aus dem Hintereingang treten und in seine Richtung kommen sah.  
Als er nah genug war, trat Felix hinter dem Wagen hervor. Schiller zuckte offensichtlich zusammen, hatte er doch nicht damit gerechnet, dass hier jemand auf ihn wartete.  
„Edel", sagte er dann nur leichthin, als er ihn erkannt hatte. „Gut verhandelt. Glückwunsch."  
„Spar dir das, du Sackgesicht"  
„Entschuldigen Sie bitte?" Er sah ihn an, als ob er nicht richtig gehört hätte.  
Felix ging drohend zwei weitere Schritte auf ihn zu. „Hast du wirklich gedacht, du kommst einfach so damit davon, wenn du sie angrapschst?"  
Schillers Miene versteinerte sich und er versuchte sich etwas aufzubauen, um größer zu wirken, was Felix allerdings wenig beeindruckte.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden, Herr Edel. Guten Tag." Er versuchte sich an ihm vorbeizudrängen, aber Felix schob ihn unsanft zurück.  
„Dieses Arschloch von Ex-Freund hatte damals offenbar nicht die Eier um etwas zu unternehmen. Aber ich finde es ganz und gar nicht lustig, wenn jemand Frau Starck einfach so belästigt." Ein weiterer Schritt in seine Richtung.  
Schiller fühlte sich in die Ecke gedrängt und stellte seine Aktentasche zu Boden, offenbar bereit weiter mit Felix zu diskutieren, ihn womöglich sogar zu beleidigen. Aber Felix' Blutdruck war bereits so angeschwollen, dass er das gar nicht mehr abwarten wollte. Mit einem kurzen heftigen Schlag boxte er dem Anwalt mitten ins Gesicht.  
„Das war dafür, dass du Sandra angepackt hast, du verschissenes Arschloch. Und nur für den Fall, dass du auf die Idee kommen solltest es zu melden… die Anwaltskammer würde sich sicher freuen von einem Fall sexueller Nötigung und Belästigung zu hören und dir deine Klitsche unterm Arsch zuzumachen" Der Anwalt rieb sich kurz seine etwas schmerzende Faust und wollte dann an Schiller vorbei gehen.  
Dieser riss ihn allerdings zurück und quittierte die Aktion seinerseits mit einem Schlag gegen Felix' Kinn. Er fühlte etwas leicht knacken, bevor ihm schwindelig wurde. Der Schmerz setzte keine zwei Sekunden später ein.  
Felix konnte es nicht fassen, und schlug erneut zu, dieses Mal mitten aufs Auge. Dafür kassierte er wieder einen Schlag gegen die Nase, die augenblicklich anfing zu bluten. Mit einem letzten gezielten Fausthieb gegen Schillers Lippe, die schmerzlich aufplatzte, riss er sich von dem Anwalt los und stemmte keuchend seine Hände auf die Knie. „Wage es nie wieder ihr auch nur einen Schritt zu nahe zu kommen, du Sackgesicht. Sonst sieht das hier beim nächsten Mal ganz anders aus."  
Er ignorierte seine blutende Nase und seinen schmerzenden Kiefer, richtete sich wieder auf, und ging außen herum in Richtung Haupteingang. Schiller stütze sich hustend an seinem Auto ab.


	8. Chapter 8

Sandra fröstelte ein wenig und stellte die Sitzheizung an. Sie hatte sich bereits von ihrer Arbeitskleidung verabschiedet und saß in Jeans und Top im Auto. Ihr Blick wanderte immer wieder zum Eingang des Gerichtsgebäudes, aus dem jede Menge Anwälte, Richter, und Mandanten strömten… nur kein Felix. Sandra seufzte und lehnte sich zurück. Dass man aber auch immer auf diesen Kerl warten musste. Sie würde ihm morgen Früh gleich nahelegen den Pannendienst zu holen, damit sein Auto so schnell wie möglich wieder in Schuss war.  
Als Sandra quer vor ihrem Wagen eine Gestalt wahrnahm, blickte sie kurz zur Seite und blieb an dem Anblick hängen. Sie erschrak so sehr, dass sie einen entsetzten Laut von sich gab, und sprang augenblicklich aus dem Auto. Felix stand mit blutender Nase da, etwas von dem Blut war bereits auf sein Hemd getropft. Sie lief die paar Schritte auf ihn zu und packte ihn am Arm. „Felix, um Himmelswillen, was ist denn passiert?"  
„Los, lassen Sie uns fahren"  
Sie hielt ihn zurück, als er zur Beifahrerseite gehen wollte. „Ich will wissen, was passiert ist."  
„Das erkläre ich Ihnen auf dem Heimweg. Ich will nicht, dass mich hier jemand so sieht. Los, kommen Sie. Bitte." Er löste seinen Arm aus ihrem sanften Griff und setzte sich dann schnell in den Wagen.  
Sandras Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. War die Verhandlung schiefgelaufen? War der Mandant der Gegenseite ausgerastet?  
Er schwieg, als sie sich in den Wagen schwang, ihn anließ, und dann viel zu schnell los fuhr. Eine Strafe wegen Geschwindigkeitsübertretung war momentan allerdings ihre geringste Sorge.  
„Felix, was ist passiert?" Ihr Blick schwankte zwischen ihm und der Straße hin und her.  
„Ich musste nur was klären" Er stierte geradeaus, stur und mit heruntergezogenen Augenbrauen, immer noch sauer auf diesen Dreckskerl.  
Sandra schlug aufgebracht gegen ihr Lenkrad. „Was zur Hölle meinen Sie damit? Wenn das wieder irgendeine Macho Aktion war, dann..."  
„Ich hab Schiller eins auf die Fresse gehauen. Okay? Können wir jetzt bitte einfach wieder das Thema wechseln."  
Sandra starrte mit offenem Mund durch ihre Windschutzscheibe nach draußen. Hatte sie sich verhört? Und selbst wenn nicht, wie kam Felix auf die Idee sich mit dem Anwalt der Gegenseite zu prügeln?  
Sie musste diese Information erst einmal verarbeiten. Ein paarmal setzte sie an etwas zu sagen, klappte den Mund dann aber wieder zu, weil zu viele Gedanken in ihr vorherrschten. Auch als sie den Wagen geparkt hatte und sie im Apartment ankamen, war sie noch sprachlos. Felix betrat wortlos das Badezimmer und betrachtete sein leicht lädiertes Gesicht im Badezimmerspiegel.  
„Sagen Sie mal, wissen Sie eigentlich, dass man Ihnen dafür die Zulassung entziehen kann?", brach es plötzlich aus Sandra hervor, als sie hinter ihm auftauchte.  
Er sah sie durch den Spiegel an und schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Was ist das denn jetzt für eine Tour? Prügeln Sie sich jetzt schon im Gerichtssaal, wenn Ihnen die Argumente ausgehen?" Sie wurde wütend.  
Felix hatte keine Lust auf diese Diskussion. Lieber spuckte er die Wahrheit aus. „Sandra. Ich habe ihn auf dem Parkplatz hinter dem Gericht abgepasst."  
Sie verstummte erneut und sah ihn an. Er wusste, dass sie auf eine Erklärung wartete.  
„Denken Sie wirklich er kann Sie einfach so belästigen und ich seh nur zu?" Er presste die Lippen aufeinander, schaute ihr einige weitere Sekunden in die Augen, und drehte sich dann wieder zum Waschbecken um.  
Sandra biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Das waren die Worte, die sie sich eigentlich damals von ihrem Freund erwartet hatte.  
Sie missbilligte es irgendwie, dass Felix gewalttätig geworden war, denn sie war keine Verfechterin der körperlichen Gewalt. Aber irgendwie imponierte es ihr, dass er sie gerächt hatte. Und dass Schiller nach all den Jahren endlich eins auf die Fresse bekommen hatte für diese Aktion.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort knöpfte sie den obersten Knopf von Felix' Hemd auf, was diesen sichtlich verwirrte.  
„Naja" Schnell nahm sie ihre Finger zurück, als ihr auffiel, was sie da eigentlich gerade so selbstverständlich getan hatte. „Wir müssen es einweichen, sonst geht das Blut nicht mehr raus."  
Er nickte und knöpfte das Hemd selbst zu Ende auf, bevor er es auszog und Sandra in die Hand drückte. Sie musterte seinen nackten Oberkörper für einen kurzen Moment und schluckte dann, bevor sie sich zum Waschbecken drehte und Seife aus dem Spender auf den Blutfleck drückte. Felix betrachtete etwas besorgt seine Nase im Spiegel und obwohl Sandra vorgab sich auf das Einreiben der Seife in das Hemd zu konzentrieren, konnte sie kurze Seitenblicke auf seinen relativ muskulösen Bauch nicht sein lassen.  
Als das Hemd im Waschbecken einweichte, schob Sandra Felix sacht beiseite, schnappte sich einen Waschlappen und machte ihn nass. Dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um, nahm sein Gesicht in die Hand, und tupfte vorsichtig unter seiner Nase. Er presste die Augen zusammen und zuckte ein wenig zurück, woraufhin Sandra kurz wartete und dann vorsichtig fortfuhrt. Obwohl sein Kiefer immer noch schmerzte und der Waschlappen nicht gerade angenehm war, konnte Felix seinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden. Sie war hochkonzentriert und darauf bedacht, ihm nicht wehzutun. Und sie war so schön. Gott, sie war so wunderschön. Felix schnaufte leise, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Schiller vermutlich noch ein paar mehr Schläge verdient gehabt hätte. Niemand fasste seine Sandra einfach so ungefragt an.  
Er hob seine Hand und streichelte ihr leicht über den Oberarm. Ihr kurzer überraschter Blick verschob sich in seine Augen und sie lächelte ihn kurz an. Dann entfernte sie den Waschlappen und wusch ihn im Waschbecken aus.  
„Danke" Seine Stimme war so leise, dass nur sie es gehört hätte, selbst wenn hundert andere Menschen im Raum gestanden hätten.  
Sie legte den Waschlappen beiseite und griff nach seiner Hand. „Wir sollten ins Bett. Es war ein langer Tag."  
Er nickte und folgte ihr nach draußen. Ohne ihre Hand loszulassen.

Mit einem Glas Wasser und einer Schmerztablette bewaffnet, stieg Sandra ins Schlafzimmer hoch. Felix lag ihm Bett und richtete seinen Blick auf sie.  
Sie lächelte und kniete sich neben ihn, bevor sie ihm beides reichte. Felix bedankte sich, warf sich die Tablette in den Mund und spülte sie mit einem großen Schluck und schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht runter. Sandra setzte sich auf das Bett und sah ihn besorgt an.  
„Ich werds überleben", versuchte er sie zu beschwichtigen, als er die Kummerfalte auf ihrer Stirn bemerkte.  
„Sind Sie sicher, dass nichts gebrochen ist?" Vorsichtig, beinahe zärtlich, strich ihr Zeigefinger die Konturen seines markanten Kieferknochens nach.  
Er war verzaubert von der Berührung.  
Ihr Blick war der Spur ihres Fingers gefolgt. Als sie ihre Hand wieder sinken ließ, blickte sie ihm tief in die Augen. Wie konnte es sein, dass dieser Mann ein derartiges Gefühlschaos in ihr auslöste? Sie hasste ihn doch eigentlich. Er konnte sie bis aufs Blut reizen und innerhalb von 0,2 Sekunden auf die Palme bringen. Aber er konnte ihren Pulsschlag auch auf eine ganz andere Weise erhöhen und das oftmals nur mit einem einzigen Blick.  
„Wissen Sie, ich habe noch nie wen verprügelt", murmelte Felix nachdenklich. „Aber dieser Kerl hat es einfach verdient."  
Sie nickte. Dann grinste sie kurz. „Und wie sieht er jetzt aus?"  
„Blaues Auge und eine ziemlich aufgeschlagene Lippe. Bin mir nicht ganz sicher, wie es seiner Nase geht." Er grinste und konnte den leichten Stolz, der in seinem Unterton mitschwang, nicht ganz verbergen.  
„Oah Felix!" Auch wenn sie tadelnd klingen wollte, es gelang ihr nicht ganz.  
„Tut er Ihnen leid?" Felix zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch und blickte sie von der Seite an.  
Sie schmunzelte und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann legte sie ihre Hand vorsichtig an die Seite seines Gesichtes und streichelte es mit ihrem Daumen. „Ich bin froh, dass Ihnen nicht mehr passiert ist."  
Schnell nahm sie ihre Hand wieder weg, als sie die Intensität seines Blickes bemerkte. Er hatte es offensichtlich als Einladung zu etwas verstanden. Auch wenn sie ihre Augen abwandte, sie merkte im Augenwinkel, wie er sich ihr langsam näherte. Sie fühlte erneut, wie ihr Pulsschlag in die Höhe schoss und sie etwas schneller atmete.  
Sie schluckte. Dann schoss ihr ihr aktueller Fall in den Kopf. Nichts mit Kollegen anfangen.  
„Ich glaube ich hole mir auch eben noch was zu trinken", platzte sie heraus, als Felix nur noch einige Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt war.  
Leise seufzend ließ er sich zurück in die Kissen fallen, während sie aus dem Bett hopste und sich nach unten in die Küche begab.  
Felix spürte, wie die Schmerztablette zuschlug. Was zur Hölle hatte sie ihm da gegeben? Seine Augenlider fühlten sich schwer und träge an und er gähnte herzhaft, was ihm einen stumpfen Stich im Kiefer versetzte, der aber sehr schnell wieder abflaute. Unruhig rieb er sich die Augen, er wollte nicht einschlafen, er wollte hier mit ihr liegen und den Moment genießen, wollte mit ihr reden, wollte noch weiter von ihr berührt werden und ihre Wärme spüren. Er hörte, wie sie die Badezimmertür öffnete und hatte keinen Schimmer, was sie da drin jetzt wollte. Erneut rieb er sich die Augen.  
Sandra träufelte sich ein wenig kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Sie musste ihren Puls unter Kontrolle bringen und sich selbst runterkühlen, wenn sie das hier vernünftig angehen wollte. Sie hatte sich zu viel zu viel Körperkontakt hinreißen lassen in der letzten Stunde, auch wenn Felix etwas für sie getan hatte, das sie ihm nie vergessen würde. Aber ihre Mandantin hatte recht. Und was bliebe denn noch, wenn die beiden sich nicht nur trennen, sondern auch noch die Kanzlei auflösen würden? Nein, es hing viel zu viel dran. Sie hätte Angst gehabt, sich sofort mit ihm auseinanderzuleben. Sie mochte ihn. Sehr. Und ihn dann nicht mehr in ihrem Leben zu haben, nur weil sie sich nicht beherrschen konnte, das erschien ihr unsinnig. Lieber so, und lieber ab und zu mit der schmerzenden Erkenntnis, dass sie ihn nicht einfach küssen konnte, als ganz ohne ihn.  
Sandra räusperte sich ein letztes Mal und trat dann wieder aus dem Badezimmer. Sie würde jetzt hoch ins Schlafzimmer gehen, ihre Bettdecke und das Kissen packen, und sich auf die Couch verkrümeln. Vollends bereit Felix ihre Entscheidung mitzuteilen, stieg sie hinauf, und holte bereits Luft. Doch diese wich schnell wieder aus ihren Lungen, als sie sah, dass er eingeschlafen war.  
Sie lächelte und ging wieder an das Bett heran. Er war so traumhaft attraktiv, selbst im Schlaf. Sandra wägte kurz Für und Wider ab, biss sich auf die Unterlippe, und entschied sich dann, dass es okay war schwach zu werden, während er quasi ausgeknockt war. Er konnte nun ja nichts anstellen. Die Schmerztablette dürfte ihn in einen tiefen Schlummer befördert haben.  
Vorsichtig setzte Sandra sich auf den Bettrand, drehte sich um, und schob ihre Beine unter die Bettdecke. Anschließend drehte sie sich in seine Richtung und bettete ihren Kopf auf das Kissen, nur einige Zentimeter von Felix entfernt. Sie tastete blind nach hinten und machte die kleine Nachtleuchte aus. Dann atmete sie seinen perfekten Duft tief ein und schloss mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen die Augen.

Irgendwas kitzelte Felix am Bauch, doch als er im Halbschlaf langsam seine Hand nach unten führte, um sich zu kratzen, stieß er auf ein Hindernis. Verwirrt zog er die Augenbrauen nach unten und öffnete dann schlaftrunken seine Augen. Sandras Arm lag quer über seinem Bauch, während ihr Kopf auf der Seite seiner Brust ruhte. Was ihn gekitzelt hatte, war ihr langes brünettes Haar gewesen.  
Felix ließ seinen Kopf wieder zurückfallen und lächelte, als er die Augen wieder schloss und ihren wunderbaren Duft einatmete. Die Stellen, auf denen ihre nackte Haut die seine berührte, fühlten sich an, als würden sie verbrennen – auf eine gute Art und Weise.  
Felix hielt den Atem an, als sie sich kurz bewegte, dann aber langgezogen ausatmete, und scheinbar seelenruhig weiterschlief.  
Hoffentlich war er viel zu früh aufgewacht und konnte dieses Gefühl noch ein wenig genießen. Doch kaum war der Gedanke zu Ende gedacht, schrillten beinahe ohrenbetäubend laut wirkende Klänge durch den Raum, die von nichts anderem, als Felix' digitalem Wecker stammten. Er fluchte leise und knallte seine Hand blind nach rechts, um wenigstens die Schlummertaste zu erwischen. Doch vergebens. Sandra bewegte sich und war dabei wach zu werden. Für die letzten paar Sekunden genoss Felix noch ihre Nähe, dann fiel Sandra ihre Position auf und sie zog ihren Arm schnell beiseite und hob ihren Kopf. Ihr verschlafener Blick traf seinen.  
„Na, gut geschlafen?", grinste er frech und fuhr sich durch sein silbergraues Haar.  
Sie merkte, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss und sah ihn finster an. „Sehr komisch. Ich war besorgt um Sie."  
„So sehr, dass Sie mich festhalten mussten, damit ich nicht auch noch aus dem Bett falle und mir die nächste Beule hole?", frotzelte er ein wenig.  
Sandra rückte demonstrativ noch ein kleines Stück von ihm ab. „Wer weiß schon, wie Sie auf diese starke Schmerztablette reagieren"  
„Sie haben ja recht. Danke, Sandra." Er konnte immer noch nicht umhin zu schmunzeln. Sie bemerkte es, ließ es jedoch unkommentiert.  
Felix schlug die Decke zur Seite und setzte sich auf, bevor er sich streckte, und dann erhob. Seinem Kiefer ging es schon etwas besser, die Nase fühlte er kaum noch. Wie auch, bei der guten Versorgung. Er ärgerte sich trotzdem nach wie vor, dass er eingeschlafen war. Er hätte sie küssen sollen. Ob es was gebracht hätte, er wusste es nicht. Es wäre definitiv nicht ihr erster Kuss gewesen. Doch irgendwie ging es nie weiter als das und blieb dann meist auch unkommentiert und nach ein paar Tagen schüchternen Schweigens, war dann wieder alles beim Alten. Felix wusste, dass Sandra Angst hatte. Die hatte er auch. Aber er wusste nicht, wie lange er noch so weitermachen konnte. Natürlich regte sie ihn beinahe jeden Tag auf und trieb seinen Puls oft fast bis zum Bersten in die Höhe, aber machte nicht gerade das den Reiz ihrer Beziehung aus?  
Felix war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er übersehen hatte, wie Sandra nach unten in die Küche gewandert war. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen erhob er sich aus seinem Bett und wanderte ins Badezimmer. Zeit für einen neuen Tag.

Er blieb kurz stehen und sah sie an. Ihr beigefarbenes Kostüm, die rosafarbene Bluse darunter, ihre Overknee-Stiefel und ihr schwarzer langer Mantel. Es gab Tage, da konnte er sich kaum sattsehen an ihr. Ihre Locken fielen leicht über ihre Schultern nach vorne, als sie sich tiefer über die Zeitung beugte, um irgendwas Kleingedrucktes zu lesen. Felix spürte, wie die beiden Tabletts in seiner Hand schwer wurden. Schnell balancierte er sie zu dem Stehtisch hinüber und stellte sie ab.  
„Danke, Felix" Sie lächelte, ohne ihn anzusehen, und nahm einen Schluck Cappuccino.  
Auch er zog eine Zeitung zu sich und begann die Titelseite zu studieren. Unbeschwert hob er seine Kaffeetasse hoch und setzte sie an. Ein kurzer Stich in seinem Kiefer entlockte ihm ein leises gequältes Brummen.  
Sandra blickte alarmiert auf. „Alles in Ordnung?"  
„Ja, ich muss nur ein wenig aufpassen, was ich mit meinem Mund mache"  
Sandra fielen in einem Sekundenbruchteil tausende Dinge ein, mit denen sie seinen Mund gerne beschäftigt hätte. Sie versuchte den Gedanken zu vertreiben, doch dann fiel ihr siedend heiß der Moment unter der Dusche ein und sie vergrub ihr errötendes Gesicht schnell hinter dem Wirtschaftsteil der Berliner Morgenpost.  
Es würde wohl noch einige Zeit dauern, bis ihr diese sehr detaillierten Bilder nicht mehr im Kopf herumspukten und sie ein wenig in Ruhe ließen. Auch heute Nacht hatte sie wieder etwas in ähnlichem Kontext geträumt, und irgendwie war ihr das zuwider. Dass sie neben ihm geschlafen hatte, ihn die ganze Zeit gefühlt und gerochen hatte, hatte sicher mit dazu beigetragen, dass er sich – wie sooft – in ihre Träume geschlichen hatte. Sandra überlegte kurz und rechnete nach. Ja, sie würde Patrizia heute wieder anrufen und fragen, was Stand der Dinge war. Sie hielt es für klüger so schnell wie möglich zurück in ihre Wohnung zu ziehen, auch wenn sie erst vor ein paar Tagen mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte die Renovierungsarbeiten doch noch bei Felix zu überbrücken.  
Sandra blickte kurz auf die Uhr, dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie ja heute den Vergleich des getrennten Paares in der Kanzlei hatte. Nach dem Gefühlschaos von gestern und auch heute Morgen, fühlte sie sich dem Ganzen kaum gewachsen, hatte es doch einen ziemlichen Nerv getroffen. Sie blickte über den Rand der Zeitung hinweg. Felix stand da, hochkonzentriert, und zog sich gerade den Löffel aus dem Mund, während er ganz interessiert etwas las. Sie blickte nach unten. Sportteil. Natürlich.  
„Felix..."  
Er blickte sofort auf.  
„Ich habe da heute eine Einigung und ich hätte Sie gerne dabei"  
„Eine Einigung?" Er legte den Löffel ab, faltete die Zeitung zusammen, und drehte sich interessiert in ihre Richtung.  
„Ja" Sandra seufzte und schob auch ihre Morgenpost beiseite. „Die beiden haben eine Firma gegründet, über Jahre zusammengearbeitet, sich dummerweise verliebt und jetzt sind sie getrennt und sollen sich alles aufteilen"  
Er überlegte kurz. „Naja, das klingt ja alles ziemlich eindeutig"  
„Ja, schon, aber irgendwie" Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Ich weiß nicht"  
„Kommen Sie mir jetzt bloß nicht mit ‚das Ganze hat bad vibes', Sandra"  
Sie zog die Augenbrauen nach unten und hob ihre Kaffeetasse erneut an. „So ist es aber. Irgendwas sagt mir, dass das ganz schön kompliziert werden wird, wenn die sich heute wieder sehen in der Kanzlei."  
Felix lehnte sich an den Stehtisch. „Was soll denn da kompliziert sein? Sie teilen die Anteile auf und fertig. Das ist eine Sache von fünfzehn Minuten. Natürlich helfe ich Ihnen gerne, wenn Sie das für so nötig halten, aber..."  
„Was heißt ‚helfen'? Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe nicht, ich hätte Sie einfach nur gerne dabei. Und die beiden sind ja nicht irgendwelche Geschäftspartner, Sie waren ein Paar und mit dieser gütlichen Trennung wird ihnen auch wieder vor Augen geführt, was sie eigentlich wirklich alles verloren haben." Ohne einen Schluck genommen zu haben, stellte Sandra ihre Tasse wieder ab und durchbohrte Felix mit einem mahnenden Blick.  
Dieser lachte nur trocken auf. „Ich bitte Sie. Es ist doch offensichtlich, dass Sie meine Hilfe brauchen, weil Sie sich wieder mal zu sehr in die Gefühle reinsteigern, die bei diesem Fall mitschwingen könnten."  
„Und Sie wollen mir erzählen, dass da keinerlei Gefühle im Raum stehen, wenn ein Paar sich trennt und dadurch alles verliert, was es sich jemals aufgebaut hat?" Sie blickte ihn säuerlich an.  
Felix verdrehte kurz die Augen. „Sie wickeln ja nicht ihre Scheidung ab, Sie vollziehen lediglich die Gütertrennung. Da haben Gefühle keinen Platz."  
Sandra schüttelte den Kopf und hob ihre Aktentasche hoch. „Dass Gefühle in Ihrer Welt bei sowas keinen Platz haben, ist ja hinlänglich bekannt!"  
Felix stöhnte entnervt auf, als sie davon stöckelte. Auch er hob seine Aktentasche und eilte ihr hinterher, wobei er fast gegen die Tür lief, die sie ihm nicht aufgehalten hatte. Wieso machten Frauen nur immer alles so kompliziert? Der Anwaltsberuf erforderte eine gewisse Leidenschaft, das war klar, aber immer alles auf Gefühlsschiene betrachten zu müssen, war ein offensichtliches Frauenleiden. Felix selbst hätte die Sache einfach kurz und schmerzlos abgewickelt und sich dabei nicht auf irgendwelche Gefühlsduseleien eingelassen. Was die beiden aus ihrer zerbrochenen Beziehung machten, war ihr Ding. Die Dinge gerecht aufzuteilen, war seines. Felix hätte sich bei keinem seiner männlichen Kollegen vorstellen können, dass sie je so ein kompliziertes Tamtam daraus gemacht hätten. Aber nein, Frau Starck musste sich ja wieder fast persönlich an dem Herzschmerz beteiligen.  
„Sie sollten aufhören immer alles so an sich ranzulassen", meinte Felix, als er sie eingeholt hatte.  
Ein Todesblick traf ihn. „Ach ja? Es tut mir leid, Felix, aber ich sehe in meinen Mandanten ein bisschen mehr als nur ein Honorar."  
Das saß.  
„So?", giftete er zurück. „Dafür büßen Sie aber ganz schön an Professionalität ein, meinen Sie nicht?"  
Sie blieb kurz stehen und blickte ihm fassungslos hinterher, bevor sie die paar Schritte mit einem kurzen Sprint wieder aufholte. „Sie denken also es ist besser, wenn ich nur ihren Krempel und das Geld aufteile, und sie dann wieder vor die Tür setze, anstatt einfühlsam zuzuhören, was die beiden wirklich belastet?"  
„Ja, das denke ich"  
„Dann ist es ja gut, dass ich den Fall übernommen habe, und nicht Sie!"  
Er bremste so abrupt ab, dass sie fast gegen ihn stolperte. „Hören Sie, Sandra, wir sind kein Institut für Psychotherapien, sondern eine Kanzlei. Dinge schnell und schmerzlos abzuwickeln ist unser Job. Für den Rest sind andere Facheinrichtungen zuständig."  
„Erklären Sie mir bloß nicht, was mein Job ist" Sie schüttelte verärgert den Kopf und stieß die Tür des Hauses auf, in dem ihre Büros lagen.  
Genervt folgte Felix ihr die Treppen hinauf. „Ich sage doch nur, dass Sie Ihre Kraft verschleudern, wenn Sie sich zu viele Gedanken über einen Fall machen, der in ein paar Minuten durch sein könnte. Konzentrieren Sie sich lieber auf die großen Aufgaben."  
Sandra drehte den Schlüssel herum, und warf die Kanzleitür auf. „Ach, Sie meinen also ich sollte das Ganze lieber zwischen Tür und Angel machen, und meinen Mandanten dann erklären, dass ich mein Herzblut nur in lukrative Fälle stecke"  
„Nein, das hab ich nicht gemeint", gab er etwas lauter und entnervt zurück, bevor er sich vor ihr aufbaute. „Ich meinte..."  
„Wissen Sie was, Felix", unterbrach sie ihn. „Es interessiert mich nicht, was Sie meinen"  
Sie drehte sich um, stöckelte in ihr Büro, und warf die Tür ins Schloss.  
Felix biss sich auf die immer noch schmerzende Unterlippe und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.  
„Euch auch einen schönen guten Morgen", seufzte Biene hinter ihrem Schreibtisch.  
Felix zuckte zusammen. Er hatte sie ganz vergessen. Das passierte nicht selten, wenn Sandra ihn so sehr aufregte.  
„Biene, hast du das gehört?" Er ging langsam auf ihren Schreibtisch zu, während sein Zeigefinger in Richtung Sandras Büro deutete.  
„Felix." Biene schüttelte den Kopf. „Seit wann mische ich mich denn in eure Streitereien ein, hm? Das ist nicht gut fürs Karma."  
Felix ließ seine Hand sinken und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr Frauen immer mit eurem ewigen Karma-Scheiß"  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand auch er in sein Büro und knallte die Tür so dermaßen zu, dass Biene kurz zusammenzuckte, und dann grummelnd an ihrem Yogi-Tee nippte.


	9. Chapter 9

Der ohnehin schon genervte Anwalt stöhnte nur laut auf, als sein bester Freund ohne zu klopfen seine Bürotür aufriss.  
„Was willst du denn jetzt?"  
„Na, wieder Ärger im Paradies?", begrüßte Otto Felix grinsend.  
Der Anwalt winkte nur ab und schob einen Stapel Akten beiseite, bevor er einen anderen näher zu sich zog.  
„Felix" Otto ging um den Schreibtisch herum und lehnte sich an die Kante. „Ich weiß ja nicht ob du es vergessen hast, dass ich, Otto, dein bester Freund, eine Menge Ärger am Arsch hat. Aber ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du deine Sandra-Laune für ein paar Minuten auf Eis legst. Dann bin ich auch schon wieder weg. Versprochen."  
Felix seufzte. „Was gibts denn?"  
„Ich habe einen Zeugen"  
Der Anwalt zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Meistens kam nichts Gutes dabei raus, wenn Otto irgendetwas auf eigene Faust regelte. Felix musste zugeben, dass er seinen Fall ein wenig vernachlässigt hatte, aber der hatte ja auch Zeit. Er blickte auf die Uhr. Sandras Gütertrennung kam in ein paar Minuten zur Tür hereinspaziert und er war sich immer noch nicht schlüssig, ob er ihr nun helfen wollte oder sie da drin sitzen und schmoren lassen sollte.  
Otto schnappte sich Felix' Modellauto und drehte es gedankenverloren in den Händen.  
„Was für einen Zeugen? Und was soll der aussagen?" Felix lehnte sich zurück und legte die Füße auf seiner Schreibtischplatte ab.  
„Ein Freund von mir schuldet mir noch was. Und ich dachte hey, das kommt gerade zum richtigen Zeitpunkt."  
„Aha. Gut. Aber… was genau soll er denn aussagen?"  
„Na" Otto grinste. „Was immer der Sache dient."  
„Was der Sache dient? Otto!" Felix riss seine Füße wieder vom Schreibtisch und beugte sich drohend vor. „Es geht darum, dass eine Frau behauptet, dass du ihr Schmuck geklaut hast nach einer gemeinsamen Nacht. Was soll uns ein Zeuge da helfen? Es sei denn ihr habt einen Dreier geschoben und er war unmittelbar danach noch vor Ort."  
Otto überlegte kurz und nickte dann. „Keine schlechte Idee"  
Felix lächelte säuerlich. „Da gibt es nur ein kleines Problem. Denkst du nicht, dass die Frau es mitbekommen hätte, wenn da noch ein zweiter Kerl auf ihr gelegen hätte?"  
Erneut ein etwas leerer Blick, dann zog der Angesprochene verwirrt eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Wie können bei einem Dreier zwei Männer auf einer Frau lie..."  
„Otto, das ist 'ne Scheißidee und ich hab jetzt keine Zeit für sowas!" Felix griff nach seinem Glas Wasser und trank einen großen Schluck. Er hörte, wie es draußen an der Kanzleitür läutete, und Biene die Tür öffnete. Der Gütertrennungstermin. Felix biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wägte erneut Für und Wider ab.  
„Worum gehts'n da?" Otto nickte in Richtung Empfangsraum.  
„Gütertrennung. Sandra will meine Hilfe, streitet das aber ab. Behauptet sie wolle mich nur dabei haben, weil sie ein schlechtes Gefühl hat. Ich finde man sollte solche Fälle rein objektiv betrachten."  
„Ach, deswegen habt ihr euch gezofft"  
Felix nickte nur vage. „Aber jetzt kann sie allein sehen, wie sie da durchkommt"  
„Mann Mann Mann, Felix. Ich muss mich doch sehr wundern."  
Der Anwalt verschob seinen Blick in Richtung seines besten Freundes und sah ihn fragend an.  
„Du weißt doch wie die Weiber sind. Die haben zu jedem Scheiß irgendein Gefühl. Das kannst du ihr doch nicht ankreiden." Otto verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Schnute und legte den Kopf schief.  
Felix stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Sag mal, auf wessen Seite bist du eigentlich? Vielleicht solltest du da rüber gehen, und Sandra helfen?"  
Otto nickte, sprang sofort hilfsbereit vom Schreibtisch und wanderte siegessicher auf Felix' Bürotür zu.  
„Ach, Otto, bitte!" Felix drängte sich genervt vor ihn und schob sich aus seinem Büro, bevor er sich einen Knopf seines Cordsakkos zumachte und dann mit einem letzten Seufzen an Sandras Tür klopfte und, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, eintrat.

„Felix", meinte Sandra nur unterkühlt. „Es ist nett, dass Sie hier sind, aber ich denke wir schaffen das schon alleine"  
Sie versperrte ihm den Weg und wollte ihn gerade wieder zur Tür hinausschieben, als der Mandant der Gegenseite sich räusperte. „Mein Rechtsbeistand verspätet sich ein bisschen. Vielleicht kann Ihr Kollege solange..."  
„Das ist eher unkonventionell", lächelte Sandra abweisend.  
„Aber nicht unmöglich", beendete Felix den Satz und ging an ihr vorbei, bevor er sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Mann niederließ. „Felix Edel. Angenehm."  
„Martin Lübeck"  
Sandra hätte ihn töten können. Erst war er vor Selbstgefälligkeit beinahe geplatzt, und nun fuhr er ihr auch noch ungefragt in die Parade. Sie wollte ihn nicht mehr dabei haben. Sie wollte das jetzt alleine durchziehen und dabei auf ihr Gefühl hören. Wenn er anwesend war, dann war das fast unmöglich.  
Sie warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, als sie merkte, dass die beiden Mandanten sie nicht sehen konnten, und setzte sich dann mit wieder freundlicher Miene neben Frau Hansen. Sie stapelte ihre Akten und vermied es, Felix anzusehen.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir anfangen", meinte der Anwalt höflich und lächelte den beiden Parteien zu.  
„Felix, ich denke doch wir sollten noch auf den Kollegen warten" Ihr Unterton ließ mitschwingen, dass sie seinen Vorschlag mehr als nur missbilligte.  
„Also meinetwegen können wir gerne anfangen. Ich will das so schnell wie möglich über die Bühne bringen." Der Mandant verschränkte die Finger.  
„Natürlich willst du das. Genauso wie unsere Beziehung!", giftete Frau Hansen ihn an. An ihrer brüchigen Stimme hörte man deutlich, wie verletzt sie war.  
Sandra hatte geahnt, dass es schwierig werden würde.  
„Ich denke unsere Beziehung tut hier nichts mehr zur Sache. Es geht nur noch um die Gütertrennung und dann können wir uns beide wieder auf unser eigenes Leben konzentrierten." Herr Lübeck sprach ruhig und, wie es schien, bedacht. Aber Sandra verstand, warum ihre Mandantin gerade das auf die Palme brachte. Er tat so, als ginge es nur um irgendwelches Geld, irgendwelche Möbel. Dabei hingen hier doch auch verletzte Gefühle mit drin.  
„Ja, das kannst du", lachte Frau Hansen, deren Augen sich bereits mit Tränen gefüllt hatten, bitter auf. „Alles nur auf das Wesentliche reduzieren. Ohne einmal darüber nachzudenken, wie es mir vielleicht geht."  
Unwillkürlich traf Sandras Blick auf Felix. Dieser bemerkte das, und schaute schnell auf eine Akte, die ausgebreitet auf dem Tisch lag.  
„Es interessiert mich, wie es dir geht. Aber nicht hier und jetzt."  
„Wann dann? Wann denn dann, Martin?" Sie war laut geworden.  
Felix hob abwehrend die Hände. „Stopp. Ganz langsam. Da ich in diesen Fall nicht wirklich eingearbeitet bin, würde mich interessieren, worum es hier eigentlich geht."  
Sandra schüttelte genervt den Kopf. Sie hatte ihm doch erklärt was das Problem war. Wieso stellte er sich unwissend? Sie setzte gerade an etwas zu sagen, als sie seinen Blick und sein leichtes Kopfschütteln sah.  
Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und lehnte sich zurück.  
„Wir haben gemeinsam diese Firma eröffnet. Anfangs hatten wir uns ein wenig in den Haaren. Ich habe sie für eine ziemliche Zicke gehalten, muss ich sagen." Der Mandant lächelte leicht ob der Erinnerung. „Aber mit der Zeit habe ich immer mehr gemerkt, was für eine wundervolle Frau Larissa ist. Anfangs wollte ich sie das nicht wissen lassen. Ich habe lieber mit ihr gestritten, weil das einfacher war, als irgendwelche Gefühle zuzugeben. Aber nach fünf Jahren, da… da konnte ich es einfach nicht mehr verstecken, verstehen Sie? Ich habe mich endlich getraut einen Schritt auf sie zuzumachen. Einen richtigen Schritt. Und sie hat meine Gefühle erwidert..."  
Felix' Blick schwankte kurz zu Sandra.  
„Wir wurden ein Paar und… im Nachhinein gesehen war das der größte Fehler" Herr Lübecks Stimme war ins Traurige abgekippt.  
Felix sah ihn fragend an. „Das verstehe ich nicht. Wieso sehen Sie das als Fehler?"  
„Weil er mich nie wirklich geliebt hat!", fuhr seine Ex-Freundin auf.  
„Frau Hansen, bitte", versuchte Sandra sie zu beschwichtigen.  
„Nein, Frau Starck! Es ist doch so! Er hat schon Recht in dem einen Punkt… es war der größte Fehler! Wir haben gar nichts mehr! Gar nichts!" Die junge Frau zupfte ein Taschentuch aus der Box, die auf dem Tisch stand, und tupfte sich damit notdürftig unter den Augen.  
Felix schüttelte den Kopf. „Das sehe ich nicht so"  
„Wie meinen Sie das?" Herr Lübeck sah ihn beinah überrascht an.  
„Naja, Sie hatten die gemeinsame Zeit. Sie haben sich Ihre Gefühle gestanden und auch wenn es dann nicht funktioniert hat… Sie haben es riskiert. Abgesehen von der Firma, haben Sie doch nichts verloren." Felix blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her.  
Sandra lachte säuerlich auf. „Felix, haben Sie nicht zugehört? Die beiden haben sich getrennt."  
„Schon, aber..." Felix erhob sich und wandere im Büro auf und ab. „Sie haben es dennoch gewagt. Eine Garantie gibt es nicht für die Liebe, das wäre ja auch seltsam. Aber Sie hatten den Mut und haben es versucht." Er blieb stehen. „Sie hatten – wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit – diese große Liebe. Und das ist doch besser, als hätten Sie jetzt zwar noch eine gemeinsame Firma, aber diese unterdrückten Gefühle, die sie irgendwann zermürbt hätten, wenn sie nie an die Oberfläche gekehrt wären."  
Dieses Mal sah er bewusst zu Sandra und sie verlor sich in seinem Blick. So hatte sie das Ganze noch gar nicht gesehen. Er hatte Recht.  
Auch die beiden Mandanten wurden still und waren kurz in ihre Gedanken vertieft. Felix ließ einige Sekunden verstreichen, bevor er fortfuhr. „Auch, wenn bestimmt oft unschöne Dinge gesagt wurden… Herr Lübeck, Sie haben es absolut richtig gemacht. Sie haben ihr schlussendlich gesagt, dass Sie sie lieben. Sie haben ihr gesagt, dass sie wunderschön ist. Dass sie Ihnen alles bedeutet. Und dass Sie oft einfach nur unterkühlt waren, weil Sie Angst hatten, das genaue Gegenteil zum Ausdruck zu bringen."  
Nun sah er Sandra ganz bewusst an und sie fühlte, wie es in ihr abwechselnd heiß und kalt wurde und das Gefühl sich von ihren Zehen immer weiter nach oben schlich. Sie spürte, wie ihre Fingerspitzen zu schwitzen begannen, während sie ihn mit leicht geöffnetem Mund ansah.  
„Oft, da hat sie Sie so zum Kochen gebracht, dass Sie dachten Sie müssten explodieren. Aber dann hat ein einziges Lächeln gereicht um Sie wieder zu erinnern, wie wundervoll sie eigentlich ist. Dieses Lächeln. Dieses umwerfend schöne Lächeln."  
Die beiden Mandanten blickten sich zuerst verwirrt an, und dann zwischen den beiden Anwälten hin und her, die nun in ihrem gegenseitigen Blickkontakt ertrunken zu sein schienen.  
„Und ihre Augen, wenn die einen so ansehen. So intensiv, dass man fast vergisst zu atmen. Und dass man sie eigentlich nur noch küssen möchte, aber man genau weiß, dass man es nicht sollte."  
Sandras Herz raste.  
„Also sagen Sie mir bitte, wie Sie es für einen Fehler halten können, dass Sie es gewagt haben diesen letzten entscheidenden Schritt zu gehen." Felix hatte sich absolut in Trance geredet. „Diesen letzten Schritt, der Sie dann sofort ins absolute Glück katapultiert hat und es Ihnen ermöglicht hat all die unterdrückten Gefühle der letzten vier..."  
„Fünf", murmelte Frau Hansen.  
„Fünf Jahre loszulassen und sie völlig zu der Ihren zu machen. Ihr zu zeigen, was sie verpasst hatte in all der Zeit.", redete Felix unbeirrt weiter und seufzte dann mit einem glücklichen Lächeln. „Was ist schon eine Kanzlei im Gegensatz zu so einer Liebe?"  
Herr Lübeck räusperte sich und zuckte die Schultern, als seine Ex-Freundin ihn verwirrt ansah. „Immobilienfirma. Wir reden hier von einer Immobilienfirma."  
Felix bemerkte den Fauxpas und schüttelte schnell den Kopf, um sich aus seiner verträumten Gedankenwelt zu holen. „Das, äh, sag ich doch"  
Auch Sandra räusperte sich, um wieder zu ihrer Stimme zu finden, und kramte mit fahrigen Händen die vorbereiteten Schriftsätze aus den Akten. „Ich würde zu einer klaren Gütertrennung im Sinne beider Parteien raten. Sie teilen sich alles fifty-fifty auf, dann fühlt sich niemand benachteiligt und Sie können sich beide wieder auf andere Dinge konzentrieren."  
Sie schob ihnen beiden einen Ausdruck zu und richtete ihren Blick dann wieder auf Felix, der sie erneut ansah. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht und er wusste es nicht zu deuten. Hatte sie es verstanden? Hatte sie seinen Wink begriffen und würde sie ihm in irgendeiner Weise darauf antworten, wie sie zu dem Ganzen stand?  
„Larissa, Herr Edel hat Recht. Auch, wenn es nicht funktioniert hat… ich freue mich trotzdem, dass wir es versucht haben." Herr Lübeck lächelte seiner Ex-Freundin versöhnlich zu und schob das unterschrieben Schriftstück zurück zu Sandra.  
Die Mandantin sah ihn kurz an und nickte dann. „Ja, ich nehme an es steckt wirklich ein Funken Wahrheit drin"  
Auch sie überreichte ihrer Anwältin die Einwilligung.  
„Ich werde das Schriftstück an Ihren Anwalt weiterleiten. Er hat wohl offensichtlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass das hier so schnell gehen wird.", lächelte Sandra und nickte Herrn Lübeck freundlich zu.  
„Da kenn ich noch jemanden", murmelte Felix in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.  
Er rutschte tiefer in seinen Stuhl, als Sandra ihn finster ansah.  
Alle erhoben sich und verabschiedeten sich voneinander. Die beiden Anwälte begleiteten ihre Mandanten bis zur Tür. Als diese ins Schloss gefallen war, wurde es still.  
Sandra war die erste, die wieder sprach. „Ersparen Sie's mir bitte"  
Sie drehte sich um und ging in ihr Büro zurück, gefolgt von ihrem Kollegen. Dieser schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. „Was soll ich Ihnen ersparen?"  
„Ihren Vortrag über den weiblichen Zwang in alles Gefühle hineinzupacken" Sandra stapelte die Akten, schnappte sie, und trug sie dann zu ihrem Schreibtisch, auf den sie sie kurzerhand fallen ließ.  
„Naja, in gewisser Weise hatten Sie ja recht", räumte Felix ein und ging langsam auf sie zu.  
„Ach ja?" Überrascht drehte sie sich zu ihm um.  
„Wenn ich nicht diese gut durchdachte Strategie mit der Vorgeschichte durchgezogen hätte, dann wäre das hier bestimmt eskaliert"  
„Natürlich, jetzt waren Sie es wieder, der den Tag gerettet hat" Sie verdrehte leicht die Augen und Felix musste sich eingestehen, dass ihn das nicht nur irgendwie wütend machte, sondern er es oft ganz süß fand, wenn sie so genervt war. Er wollte nicht wieder mit ihr streiten und schwieg daher.  
„Aber..." Sandra lächelte leicht, und Felix blickte auf und direkt in ihre dunkelbraunen Augen. „Was Sie da gesagt haben war sehr..."  
„Ja?" Er trat einen Schritt näher auf sie zu und sie konnte seine Körperwärme spüren und sein Aftershave riechen. Auch, wenn sie diesen Geruch in den letzten Tagen schon oft in der Nase gehabt hatte, jetzt gerade raubte er ihr beinah den Atem.  
„Das war sehr… sehr… schön" Sie senkte ihren Blick auf seine Lippen, die zwar ganz langsam immer näher kamen, aber immer noch kilometerweit entfernt schienen, da der Wunsch ihn zu küssen sie beinahe auffraß.  
Sie sah, wie sich ein stilles Lächeln auf diesen so verlockenden Lippen formte, bevor sie sich ein wenig öffneten und als sie schon bereit war ihre Augen zu schließen und sich endlich von ihm küssen zu lassen, klopfte es an ihrer Tür und die beiden fuhren auseinander.  
Biene steckte vorsichtig den Kopf in das Büro und flötete: „Mittagessen ist da!"  
„Danke, Biene!" Sandra räusperte sich und ging schnellen Schrittes aus ihrem Büro. Felix schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen und seufzte. Der Mandant hatte offenbar nur einmal den Mut aufbringen müssen, was an sich schon eine Mammutaufgabe war. Er musste den Mut scheinbar andauernd aufbringen.

Lautlos stellte Felix ein Glas Rotwein auf dem kleinen Couchtisch ab. Sandra hatte kaum etwas gesagt, seitdem sie in seinem Apartment angekommen waren, sie saß nur mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem Sofa und vergrub ihr Gesicht im Bundesgesetzbuch.  
„Danke" Sie schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihre Lektüre.  
Sandra hasste sich selbst dafür, dass sie so feige war. Noch deutlicher hätte Felix es nicht durchblicken lassen können. Er wollte sie. Aber wollte er das wirklich? Wieso machte er nicht den nächsten Schritt? Wieso ließ er sie hier einfach sitzen und arbeiten, anstatt ihr das verdammte Gesetzbuch aus der Hand zu reißen, es auf den Boden zu knallen, und sie an sich zu ziehen? Sandra wäre am liebsten aus ihrer Haut gekrochen. Felix tat das andauernd, aber heute hatte er den Bock abgeschossen. Er hatte ihr quasi ein Liebesgeständnis vor die Füße geworfen, aber dann nichts weiter unternommen. Mittlerweile hatte sie den Moment in ihrem Büro auch soweit rationalisiert, dass sie sich gar nicht mehr sicher war, ob sie überhaupt kurz vor einem Kuss gestanden hatten. Natürlich hätte sie die Zügel in die Hand nehmen können. Aber obwohl sie durch und durch emanzipiert war, hatte sie diese romantisch Vorstellung im Kopf, dass der Mann den ersten Schritt zu tun hatte. Das hätte sie Felix jedoch nie wissen lassen, denn es hätte nur sein teilweise veraltetes Rollenbild bestätigt und diesen Trumpf gönnte sie ihm nicht.  
„Ich, ähm", meldete er sich leise zu Wort, um sie nicht zu erschrecken. „Ich nehme schnell noch eine Dusche, wenn das okay ist"  
„Natürlich, klar", stammelte sie nur und vergrub sich noch tiefer in ihrem BGB.  
Er nickte und erhob sich, bevor er im Badezimmer verschwand.  
Sandra brauchte dringend wieder mal ein Frauengespräch mit Patrizia. Und im übrigen wollte sie auch mal wieder den Stand der Dinge bezüglich ihrer Wohnung wissen. Sandra angelte in ihrer Hosentasche nach ihrem Handy, und tippte dann eine Nachricht an ihre beste Freundin.  
Die Antwort kam kaum eine Minute später.  
„Hallo Sandra. Leider keine Neuigkeiten an der Wohnungsfront. Wir können uns gerne treffen. Wie wäre es mit morgen? Stress mit Felix?"  
Sandra grinste. Ihre beste Freundin kannte sie einfach zu gut. Während sie eine Antwort tippte, ging die Badezimmertür wieder auf. Felix hatte scheinbar was vergessen.  
Sandras Blick schwankte nur kurz in die Höhe, als er vorbeiging, senkte sich dann auf ihr Mobiltelefon und schoss einen Sekundenbruchteil später wieder zurück zu Felix. Er trug nur Boxershorts, als er ins Schlafzimmer hochging, sich ein T-Shirt aus dem Schrank holte, und wieder zurück ins Badezimmer wanderte.  
Als er die Tür wieder schloss, merkte Sandra, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte, und atmete wieder aus. Dann schickte sie ihre Nachricht an Patrizia ab, und schüttelte den Kopf. Dieser Mann löste eindeutig zu viele Gefühle in ihr aus. Erst hatte sie gedacht, dass sie ihn nur hasste aber über die Jahre und vor allem nach heute war ihr eines bewusst: Sie wollte diesen Kerl. Bis vor einer Minute in romantischer Absicht. Als sie allerdings hörte, wie er das Wasser anstellte, an seine breiten nackten Schultern gerade eben, und an andere Körperteile, die sie vor ein paar Tagen gesehen hatte, dachte, da wurde ihr einmal mehr bewusst, wie sehr sie auch in anderer Hinsicht Lust auf ihn hatte.


	10. Chapter 10

Erster Schritt hin oder her, Sandra hatte sich entschieden, dass sie ihm wohl ein wenig entgegenkommen musste, wenn das hier endlich in die Gänge kommen sollte. Und vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass Patrizia heute keine Zeit mehr gehabt hatte, denn sie hätte bestimmt den Moralapostel gespielt, wenn sie Sandra so reden hören hätte. Sie brauchte im Moment nichts, das sie wieder zurückwarf. Er hatte heute einen großen Brocken Beziehungsarbeit geleistet, wenn vielleicht auch etwas ungeplant. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er seine Gefühle durchblicken lassen, und das passierte – zumindest in verbaler Form – kaum. Sie war es ihm schuldig, dass er etwas zurückbekam. Und sich selbst auch.  
Sie schlüpfte in das engste Schlaf-T-Shirt, das sie in ihrer Tasche finden konnte, und beschloss auf die Jogginghose zu verzichten. Sie konnte sich noch ganz genau daran erinnern, wie er ihre Beine gemustert hatte, als sie diese eine Nacht in seinem Büro geschlafen und er sie dann aufgeweckt hatte. Sandra blickte an sich hinunter und grinste. Diese Beine waren nun zwar schon ein paar Jahre älter, aber hoffentlich immer noch ansehnlich genug, um ihm ihre Vorzüge vor Augen zu führen.  
Sie wartete im Wohnzimmer, bis er wieder erschien. Das Gesetzbuch schob sie auf den Couchtisch. „Na? Fertig?"  
„Ja" Er lächelte.  
„Ich musste noch ein bisschen was durchgehen, tut mir leid" Sie erhob sich vom Sofa und zupfte das Shirt ein wenig zurecht. „Gehen wir schlafen?"  
Er riss den Blick von ihren glatten Beinen los und schien nicht mit dieser Frage gerechnet zu haben. Felix hatte geglaubt, dass ihm seine gestrige Heldentat eine gemeinsame Nacht im selben Bett beschert hatte, dass es für Sandra jetzt allerdings selbstverständlich erschien, gefiel ihm mehr, als er je zugegeben hätte. Er überlegte für den Sekundenbruchteil ihr anzubieten auf dem Sofa zu schlafen, aber damit hätte er sich selbst Steine in den Weg gelegt.  
„Heute war ganz schön anstrengend" Sandra legte sich die Hände in den Nacken und bewegte ihren Kopf hin und her, während sie – gefolgt von Felix – auf das Bett zuging.  
„Allerdings", gab er nur knapp zurück und setzte sich dann auf seine Seite des Bettes.  
Er stellte den Wecker und Sandra schlüpfte unter ihre Decke. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Soweit, so gut. Aber was jetzt?  
Auch Felix war unter seine Decke geschlüpft und hatte sich hingelegt. „Na dann"  
„Ja" Sie legte sich hin und lächelte ihm noch einmal zu, bevor er das Licht ausmachte.  
„Gute Nacht, Sandra"  
„Gute Nacht, Felix"  
Es wurde still, nur die Decken raschelten ab und zu ein wenig, während die beiden Anwälte versuchten eine angenehme Schlafposition zu finden. Am Ende lagen sie beide auf der Seite, einander zugewandt. Sandra biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Dann schob sie ihren Fuß vorsichtig zu Felix hinüber, bis sie es unter seine Decke geschafft hatte, und ihre nackten Zehen seinen Unterschenkel berührten. Er zuckte kurz und fast unmerklich zusammen, Sandra hatte es allerdings ganz genau gespürt, war der Körperkontakt doch kein Zufall gewesen. „Ups. Entschuldigung."  
„Kein Problem" Er schluckte, als er spürte, wie sich plötzlich auch ihr Unterschenkel an seinen schmiegte.  
„Felix?"  
„Ja?" Seine Stimme war ein wenig dünn, weswegen er sich räusperte.  
„Mir… ist ein wenig kalt. Wäre es wohl ein Problem, wenn ich ein bisschen näher käme?"  
Er hatte mit dieser Frage nicht gerechnet, verneinte sie aber. Er vermutete, dass sie ein paar Zentimeter näher an ihn rutschen würde, doch es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, bis sie zu ihm unter die Decke geschlüpft war, und ihren Kopf unter seinem Kinn an seiner Brust platziert hatte. Felix merkte, wie er überrascht den Atem anhielt. Dann zog er die Decke ein weniger weiter über sie und lächelte über den herrlichen Duft ihrer Haare, der in seine Nase stieg.  
„Danke, Felix", flüsterte sie schläfrig.  
Sie schlang einen Arm um ihn, um sich noch näher an ihn pressen zu können. Felix schloss die Augen und genoss die Wärme, die sich zwischen ihnen ausbreitete.

Sandra konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie zum letzten Mal so ausgeglichen und gemütlich geschlafen hatte. Sie hatten beide mit einer tollen Stimmung in den Tag gestartet, und waren zur Werkstatt gefahren, um Felix' Wagen abzuholen. Er war anschließend zu Gericht weitergefahren und Sandra hatte ihren morgendlichen Kaffeedurst gemütlich gemeinsam mit Biene gestillt. Sie freute sich enorm auf ihr Gespräch mit Patrizia heute Abend, wenn sie ihr endlich alles erzählen konnte, obwohl sie ein wenig nervös war wie ihre beste Freundin reagieren würde.  
Sandra blickte von ihren Akten auf, als sie den Nachrichtenton ihres Mobiltelefons hörte. Sie staunte nicht schlecht, als die Nachricht von Felix war.  
„Sandra, könnten Sie Biene bitte ausrichten, dass wir keinen Kaffee mehr haben? Danke. Bis später. Felix"  
Sandra seufzte. Andererseits, was hatte sie erwartet? Er würde ihr wohl keine Ich-Denke-An-Dich-SMS schicken, auch wenn sie es insgeheim gehofft hatte. Die junge Anwältin erhob sich und öffnete ihre Bürotür. „Biene?"  
Die Sekretärin blickte auf und lächelte ihre Chefin an.  
„Felix hat geschrieben. Könntest du bitte Kaffee besorgen?"  
Biene nickte. „Klar. Hat er sonst noch was geschrieben?"  
Sandra schüttelte erstaunt den Kopf. „Nein. Wieso fragst du?"  
Die Sekretärin grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Seit heute Morgen umgibt dich so eine seltsame Aura"  
„Eine seltsame Aura?", wiederholte Sandra fragend und verschränkte die Arme.  
„Ja, irgendwie wirkst du so..."  
„Ja?" Sandra hatte Angst, dass sie gleich das kleine Wörtchen ‚verliebt' aus Bienes Mund hören würde.  
„Ich weiß auch nicht. So glücklich und befreit."  
Sandra lachte. „Und wieso sollte das irgendetwas mit Felix zu tun haben? Ich meine, seit wann macht Felix mich denn auch nur ansatzweise glücklich? Geschweige denn befreit?"  
Biene zuckte nur vielsagend mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder ihrem Computer zu. Sandra biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sollte sie sie noch weiter davon überzeugen, dass es nichts mit Felix zu tun hatte? Sie wollte unter keinen Umständen, dass alle sofort davon Wind bekamen. Andererseits wäre es auffällig gewesen, wenn sie das Thema noch einmal aufgegriffen hätte. Biene war sehr feinfühlig, was Gefühle anging.  
Sandra drehte sich um und ging in ihr Büro zurück. Ja, es wurde höchste Zeit, dass sie endlich mit Patrizia sprechen konnte.

Voller Vorfreude stieß Sandra die Tür zu der kleinen Kneipe auf, die sich in der Nähe der gemeinsam Wohnung befand. Sie war erst ein- oder zweimal hier gewesen, aber Sandra hatte das Bedürfnis nach neutralem Grund und Boden und auch nach einer Lokalität, wo garantiert niemand war, den sie kannte.  
Sie sah sich kurz um und wurde von vielen Augenpaaren getroffen. Offensichtlich war das hier eine nicht gerade allzu seriöse Kneipe. Sandra räusperte sich und freute sich, als sie Patrizia erblickte. Schnell eilte sie zu ihr und schloss sie ausgiebig in die Arme.  
„Nette Klitsche hier", murmelte Patrizia nur leise und ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl fallen.  
„Naja, aber für das, was ich mit dir besprechen muss, genau perfekt"  
„Wieso? Planst du einen Sexualstrafdelikt?" Die Richterin zog sich genervt die Weste, die ihr von der Schulter gerutscht war, wieder hoch.  
Die Anwältin grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte ihre Neuigkeiten zwar unbedingt loswerden, aber trotzdem hielt sie es für klüger den Abend mit ein wenig Smalltalk in Gang zu bringen. „Wie läufts mit Erik?"  
„Ach, ungefähr so toll wie mit dir und Felix. Ich bin froh, wenn ich wieder in unserer Wohnung bin. Er treibt mich in den Wahnsinn. Ich kann mir nicht mehr vorstellen mit jemandem zusammenzuwohnen, der nur mein Freund mit gewissen Vorzügen ist. In einer Beziehung nimmst du Fehler und komische Angewohnheiten einfach hin. Wenn er nur als dein Spielzeug fungiert, dann fragst du dich, warum du dir die Scheiße eigentlich antust." Patrizia nahm einen kräftigen Zug von ihrer Bierflasche.  
Jetzt war Sandra sich noch unsicherer, ob sie ihrer besten Freundin davon erzählen sollte, dass sie mit Felix nun endlich weiterkommen wollte. Offenbar war sie immer noch der Ansicht, dass die zwei sich nicht gut taten, was aber auch kein Wunder war, sooft wie Sandra sich in den letzten Jahren über ihn ausgelassen hatte.  
Die beiden jungen Frauen fingen an darüber zu philosophieren, ob Männer unfähig waren gemeinsam in einem Haushalt zu leben. Sandra hatte bis dato genauso schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht wie Patrizia auch.  
„Du, sag mal, was hat Otto eigentlich schon wieder ausgefressen? Ich hab die Akte heute bei der Kreutzer liegen sehen." Patrizia trank den letzten Schluck.  
„Ach" Sandra winkte ab. „Irgendeine Frau behauptet er habe sie nach dem Sex beklaut."  
„Und? Hat er?"  
„Das weiß ich nicht"  
„Naja, bei Otto weiß man das ja nie. Aber Felix wird ihn sicher wieder mit allen Mitteln raushauen." Patrizia griff sich eine Handvoll Erdnüsse und schob sich gelangweilt eine in den Mund.  
Sandra kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und nickte. Dann holte sie tief Luft. „Ich muss dir da übrigens noch was sagen zum Thema Felix"  
Patrizia hörte sofort auf zu kauen und blickte ihre beste Freundin gespannt an. Bestimmt erwartete sie sich wieder irgendeine Streitereien Geschichte.  
„Ich… mag ihn", stammelte Sandra und wusste nun nicht mehr recht, wie sie das Thema wirklich zu Ende bringen sollte. Aber zurückzurudern war jetzt nicht mehr drin.  
„Wär auch blöd, wenn nicht. Ihr seid Kollegen."  
„Ja, schon, aber..." Sandra strich sich durch ihr Haar und senkte ihre Stimme. „Irgendwie möchte ich, dass wir mehr als nur Kollegen sind."  
Patrizia blieb der Mund offen stehen und ihr fielen die Erdnüsse aus der Hand. Es dauerte einige bange Sekunden, bis sie grinste und wissend nickte. „Irgendwie hab ich mir sowas schon länger gedacht"  
Sandra schüttelte den Kopf und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Quatsch"  
Die junge Anwältin rubbelte an einem unsichtbaren Fleck auf dem Tisch herum, dann fiel ihr siedend heiß ein, dass sie den Wohnungsschlüssel zu Felix' Apartment in der Teeküche der Kanzlei liegen gelassen hatte. „Oh Mist"  
Patrizia sah sie fragend an.  
„Ich muss nochmal schnell in die Kanzlei, ich hab den Schlüssel dort liegenlassen" Sandra seufzte, dachte kurz nach, und grinste dann. „Wenn du noch mitkommst, dann erzähl ich dir dort ein kleines Geheimnis"  
„Gehts um Felix?"  
„Ja"  
„Dann spuck es aus!"  
„Nein, nicht hier. In der Kanzlei können wir uns sicher sein, dass uns niemand hört. Also?"  
Als Antwort sprang Patrizia auf und lief in Richtung Ausgangstür. Sandra kicherte und folgte ihr. Als die beiden verschwunden waren, drehte sich auf dem Tisch hinter ihnen ein Mann um und blickte ihnen hinterher. Dann stahl sich ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht und er angelte nach seinem Handy.

Felix zuckte zusammen, als sein Telefon anfing zu klingeln. In der Stille der Kanzlei war es fast kreischend laut. Schnell nahm er es, blickte verwirrt auf den Display, und beantwortete den Anruf dann. „Frank?"  
Er lauschte kurz und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Sandra und Patrizia? Ja, und? Ich weiß, dass die beiden sich heute getro..."  
Wieder hörte er seinem Gegenüber zu, dann fiel ihm die Kinnlade nach unten. „Hast du irgendetwas Genaueres gehört, Frank? Was hat Sandra genau gesagt?"  
Eilig kramte Felix all die Akten auf seinem Tisch zu einem Stoß zusammen und schob diesen dann beiseite. „Mist. Was? Ein Geheimnis?"  
Er fuhr sich durch sein Haar und nickte dann, bevor sich ein neckisches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht stahl. „Nein, Sandra weiß nicht, dass ich noch hier bin. Und das wird auch so bleiben."  
Er eilte um seinen Schreibtisch herum, und machte das Licht aus. „Danke Frank!"  
Felix legte auf, stellte sein Handy auf lautlos, und wartete dann im Dunkeln hinter seiner Bürotür. Es vergingen keine zehn Minuten, bis er zaghaft den Schlüssel im Schloss der Kanzleitür hörte. Er wagte es kaum noch zu atmen, als er bereits das Geschnatter der beiden Damen hörte, die Frank ihm freundlicherweise vorangekündigt hatte.  
Er kniff seine Augen zusammen in dem Glauben besser hören zu können.  
„Wo ist denn der Schlüssel?", hörte er Patrizias Stimme.  
„In der Teeküche"  
„Gut. Und was wolltest du mir jetzt für ein Geheimnis erzählen?"  
„Komm mit"  
Felix schlich sich eilig von seiner Tür weg und ins Archiv, das direkt an die Teeküche grenzte. Er presste sein Ohr gegen die Verbindungstür. Die Akustik war zwar nicht perfekt, aber er konnte ausreichend hören.  
„Also?" Wieder Patrizias Stimme.  
„Ich… ich weiß gar nicht wo ich anfangen soll" Sandra.  
„Na los, spucks schon aus. Muss ja ein Riesending sein, wenn du es schon so spannend machst"  
Sandra lachte. „Das kannst du laut sagen. Wortwörtlich."  
Patrizia schaltete natürlich sofort. „Oh Gott, du hast ihn nackt gesehen!"  
Felix presste sein Ohr noch stärker an die Tür.  
„Ja."  
„Und?"  
Er konnte hören, wie Sandra schnaufte.  
„Kennst du das, wenn du jemanden nackt siehst und schon alleine das ausreicht, um ihn an Ort und Stelle..."  
„Flachlegen zu wollen? Ja, das kenn ich. Aber sei mir nicht böse, es klingt ziemlich befremdlich, wenn du das über Felix sagst. Ich mein, es ist Felix!"  
Sandra lachte. „Ich weiß."  
„Denkst du nicht" Patrizia hatte sich irgendwas in den Mund geschoben, auf dem sie jetzt herumkaute. „Naja, du bist ja auch schon etwas ausgehungert. Wird man da nicht sexuell etwas anspruchsloser?"  
„Wie meinst du das denn?" Er konnte sich ihren empörten Gesichtsausdruck fast bildlich vorstellen.  
„Ach, Sandra, komm schon. Du arbeitest den ganzen Tag mit diesem Kerl zusammen und siehst ihn jetzt auch noch privat. Das heißt ihr klebt quasi vierundzwanzig Stunden aufeinander. Denkst du nicht, da ist es normal, dass deine angestauten Hormone aufflammen und sich auf Felix konzentrieren? Ich meine, immerhin ist er ein Mann und jeder Mann ist ein potentieller Sexualpartner, wenn man… naja, ein wenig wuschig ist."  
Der Anwalt verdrehte die Augen.  
„Es ist ja nicht nur das, Pat. Ich habe Felix unter der Dusche gesehen. Und das nicht nur nackt."  
Felix spürte, wie er blass wurde, obwohl er noch nicht einmal genau wusste warum. Wann hatte sie ihn denn gesehen? Gestern Abend? Aber ihm wäre nicht aufgefallen, dass die Tür aufgegangen wäre. Und ja, er war zwar mit Absicht noch einmal durch das Wohnzimmer gelaufen, aber da war er nicht völlig nackt gewesen und was hätte es Sandra gebracht zu behaupten er hätte dabei unter der Dusche gestanden? Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Gespräch.  
„Sandra, stopp, ich komm nicht mehr ganz mit. Was hast du denn jetzt gesehen?"  
Schweigen.  
Dann Sandras leise Stimme. „Naja, er hat… ach, Pat, du weißt schon. So an sich selbst..."  
„Er hat sich einen runtergeholt?" Patrizias Stimme war in Punkto Lautstärke das krasse Gegenteil zu ihrer besten Freundin.  
„Wenn du das sagst klingt das alles andere als erotisch", lachte Sandra.  
Felix schossen eine Trilliarde Gedanken durch den Kopf. Das letzte Mal, als er das getan hatte, wovon Sandra eben behauptet hatte sie hätte es gesehen, war schon einige Tage her. Er überlegte weiter. Hatte er ihr den Schlüssel da überhaupt schon gegeben? Sie war doch erst nach Hause gekommen, nachdem er mit duschen fertig gewesen war.  
„Das muss ja ganz schön komisch gewesen sein ihn dabei zu erwischen", murmelte Patrizia und Felix hörte, wie die Stimmen sich wieder zurück in Richtung Empfangsraum entfernten.  
Leise tippelte er zurück in sein Büro und legte sein Ohr diesmal an seine Bürotür.  
„Ich hab es anfangs ja gar nicht so wirklich realisiert, aber… als ich dann gesehen habe was er da macht, da… Pat, ich konnte einfach nicht mehr weggucken."  
„Ich sag doch deine Hormone hüpfen im Dreieck!"  
„Das Problem dabei ist einfach, dass es mir bei jedem anderen Kerl egal gewesen wäre"  
Felix biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
„Also hat dir gefallen, was du gesehen hast?", hakte Patrizia ziemlich deutlich nach.  
„Ja"  
Der Anwalt grinste. Dieses Geständnis minderte seine Scham um einiges. Er dachte nach. Ja, natürlich hatte sie schon einen Schlüssel besessen. Und vielleicht war sie deswegen so komisch gewesen. War das nicht der Abend gewesen, an dem sie behauptet hatte dehydriert zu sein? Er schüttelte den Kopf mit leicht offenem Mund. Diese Frau.  
„Und vor allem..." Wieder Sandras Stimme. Felix lauschte. „Ich meine gehört zu haben, dass er meinen Namen gestöhnt hat"  
„NEIN!"  
Er schlug sich fast den Kopf an, weil er zusammenzuckte angesichts Patrizias Gefühlsausbruch.  
„Also, Sandra, normalerweise wärst du an die Decke gegangen"  
„Ja, aber..." Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis sie weitersprach. „In der Situation hätte ich am liebsten mitgemacht"  
Die beiden Frauen kicherten und tuschelten weiter, als sie die Kanzlei wieder verließen. Als Felix hörte, wie Sandra die Tür zugesperrt hatte, atmete er langsam aus. Dann grinste er über das ganze Gesicht. Und das Grinsen hörte auch nicht auf, als er seine Sachen zusammenpackte, sich anzog, und dann langsam nach unten zu seinem Wagen wanderte. Natürlich mit gewissem Sicherheitsabstand. Sandra durfte um keinen Preis erfahren, was er gerade alles gehört hatte. Aber er war froh, dass er es gehört hatte, denn ab jetzt wehte ein ganz anderer Wind.

Abwechselnd summend und pfeifend stieß Felix die Tür zu seinem Apartment auf. Es brannte bereits Licht, Sandra war zu Hause. Gut. Felix stellte die Aktentasche ab und schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen und seinem Mantel. Dann zog er noch sein Sakko aus und wanderte ins Wohnzimmer.  
Genau wie gestern saß Sandra auf dem Sofa, vertieft in ihr Gesetzbuch.  
„Guten Abend, Sandra" Felix schenkte ihr ein derart atemberaubendes Lächeln, dass er bemerkte, wie sie kurz blinzelte.  
„Hallo"  
Er ging in die Küche, schnappte sich ein Glas und füllte es mit so eiskaltem Wasser, dass es außen sofort beschlug und sich Kondenswasser bildete. „Ich war noch mit Otto unterwegs. Sie glauben ja gar nicht, was der mir vorgeschlagen hat. Er will einen Freund für sich lügen lassen, nur um aus der Nummer schnell rauszukommen."  
Dass er ihr hier ungefragt ein Alibi lieferte, hatte einen guten Grund. Er musste unter jeglichen Umständen vermeiden, dass sie auch nur daran dachte, dass er vorhin in der Kanzlei gewesen sein konnte. Deswegen behauptete er auch die Info erst heute von Otto bekommen zu haben.  
„Der Kerl ist nicht zu fassen", schmunzelte Sandra. „Will er jetzt behaupten er hätte einen Dreier gehabt?"  
Felix grinste und deutete auf sie, bevor er zustimmend nickte. „Genau das. Ich hab ihm auch gesagt, dass die Frau das vermutlich bestreiten wird."  
Sie lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Einfälle hat der immer"  
„Haben Sie sowas eigentlich schon mal gemacht?" Felix lockerte seine Krawatte.  
„Etwas Falsches behauptet, um aus einer unangenehmen Situation zu kommen?" Ihre großen braunen Augen blickten ihn fragend an.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Einen Dreier."  
Er merkte, wie ihr das Lächeln aus dem Gesicht fiel und sie eine Nuance blasser wurde.  
„Felix, bitte!"  
„Also ja?"  
„Nein!"  
Felix schob die Unterlippe nach vor und nickte. „Ich auch nicht. Aber das würde ich auch gar nicht wollen."  
Sandra stützte ihren Kopf in ihre Hand und grinste ihn spitzbübisch an. „Ach, kommen Sie, Felix. Mir machen Sie nichts vor. Das ist doch der geheime Traum jeden Mannes!"  
Er nahm seine Krawatte ab und legte sie auf die Küchentheke, dann knöpfte er sein Hemd auf, während er so tat, als müsse er überlegen. Er bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Sandra kurz etwas unruhig herumrutschte.  
Als er den letzten Knopf geöffnet hatte, schnappte er sich sein Glas mit Wasser und ging hinüber ins Wohnzimmer, um vor ihr stehenzubleiben, immer noch überlegend. Dann blickte er ihr direkt in die Augen. „Also wenn ich mit jemandem schlafe, dann möchte ich mich voll und ganz auf sie konzentrieren. Nur auf sie. Intensiv. Und ich möchte jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers erkunden und gebührend verwöhnen. Das ist mit zwei Frauen sehr zeitintensiv und ich würde ihnen nicht gerecht werden, also… nein, danke, eine reicht"  
Er nahm einen Schluck Wasser und ein Tropfen des Kondenswassers tropfte vom Glas direkt auf seine Brust. Er spürte, wie die Flüssigkeit sich relativ rasch einen Weg an seiner Brust hinab bahnte. Und sah, wie Sandra mit leicht geöffnetem Mund die Bahn des Wassertropfens mit den Augen verfolgte, bis er in Felix' Bauchnabel verschwand. Dann hüstelte sie kurz und wandte ihren Blick schnell wieder in ihre Lektüre. „Naja, das behauptet ja wohl jeder Mann"  
„Vielleicht. Aber nicht jeder Mann macht es auch wirklich."  
Mit diesem Satz und voller Genugtuung ging Felix in sein Schlafzimmer hinauf, um sich seine Pyjamahose anzuziehen. Das T-Shirt würde er sich heute Nacht gewiss sparen. Wenn sie spielen wollte, dann war er nur allzu gern bereit dazu.


	11. Chapter 11

Sandra war sich nicht sicher, ob Felix sich neuerdings extra verführerisch benahm, oder ob ihr das alles erst sehr viel bewusster auffiel, seitdem sie sich entschieden hatte auf diese Spielchen einzugehen. Dass Felix mit irgendwelchen sexuellen Anspielungen und Fragen um die Ecke kam war nichts Neues, das war seit Tag Eins Usus. Aber seit ein paar Tagen kam es ihr so vor, als sah er ihr dabei besonders tief in die Augen, und auch die Abstände, in denen sie ihn zumindest teilweise nackt sah, wurden irgendwie kürzer.  
Sandra hatte das Gesetzbuch nur noch zum Alibi auf ihrem Schoß liegen und lesen tat sie die Paragraphen schon seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr. Sie versuchte nur so unbeeindruckt wie möglich zu wirken, während Felix scheinbar tausend Sachen einfielen, die ihn dazu zwangen ständig an ihr vorbeizuspazieren und den umwerfenden Duft seines Aftershaves in ihre Nase zu jagen. Natürlich riskierte sie ab und an einen Blick und natürlich ertappte er sie fast jedes Mal.  
Als Sandra erneut verstohlen aufblickte und direkt von seinem selbstbewussten Grinsen getroffen wurde, hatte sie genug.  
„Sollen wir noch einen Film gucken? Irgendwie bin ich noch gar nicht müde" Sie legte das BGB auf dem Couchtisch ab und strich ihr Haar zurück.  
Felix blieb stehen und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, bevor er kurz überlegte, um ihr noch länger den Anblick seines halbnackten Körpers zu gewähren. Natürlich blieb dies nicht unbemerkt und Sandra nutzte die Gelegenheit ihn zu mustern.  
„Klar. Gerne. Haben Sie einen besonderen Wunsch?"  
„Ausnahmsweise nicht. Sie dürfen aussuchen. Aber ich nehm noch eine schnelle Dusche, ja? Ich bin in zehn Minuten wieder da, also überlegen Sie nicht zu lange!"  
Der Anwalt schmunzelte und drehte sich zu seinem DVD Regal um, während Sandra die nötige Wäsche zusammensuchte und dann im Badezimmer verschwand. Als Felix das Rauschen des Wassers hörte, wurde ihm kurz wieder ein wenig heiß. Er fand es immer noch seltsam, dass Sandra ihn bei etwas so Intimem gesehen hatte, auch wenn es ihr offensichtlich gefallen hatte. Hätte er sie dabei erwischt, wäre er wahrscheinlich diskret verschwunden. Oder auch nicht. Felix, der immer noch vor seinem Regal kniete, versank in einem Tagtraum, der ihm die Härchen im Nacken angenehm zu Berge stehen ließ. Er überlegte, ob er nicht vielleicht auch einen Blick ins Badezimmer riskieren sollte. Immerhin hatte sie es auch getan, und er hätte nur zu gerne gewusst, was sich unter ihren Kostümen befand. Aber bei seinem Glück hätte sie es vermutlich sofort bemerkt und ihn mit einem gezielten Tritt entmannt. Felix seufzte.  
„So", vernahm er hinter sich.  
Ziellos griff er nach einer DVD und drehte sich dann um. Sandra stand im Türrahmen nur in schwarzer Unterwäsche und mit feuchten Haaren, die sie noch ein wenig mit den Fingern durchkämmte.  
„Jetzt muss ich mir nur mehr was anziehen" Sie setzte an sich in Bewegung zu setzen, doch Felix' abruptes ‚Nein!' ließ sie wieder erstarren. „Warum nicht?"  
„Äh, ich meine, äh. Fühlen Sie sich doch wie zu Hause." Er lächelte dünn, drehte sich um und schob die DVD in den Player, während Sandra mit den Schultern zuckte und sich aufs Sofa fallen ließ.  
Natürlich hätte er es sich auf dem anderen kleinen Sofa bequem machen können, aber Felix wusste, dass es ihm keine Ruhe gelassen hätte. Er ging auf den freien Platz neben Sandra zu.  
„Haben wir noch irgendwas zu naschen?" Sie schmunzelte ihn an.  
Felix deutete in Richtung Küche. „Bedienen Sie sich"  
Er setzte sich auf das Sofa und genoss ihre halbnackte Hinteransicht, als sie in der Küche angekommen war und nach etwas Essbarem suchte. Seine Finger fingen an zu kribbeln, als ihm bewusst wurde wie verflixt einfach es doch gewesen wäre jetzt hinter sie zu treten und diesen BH Verschluss zu öffnen und endlich zu sehen, was sich hinter diesem reizvollen schwarzen Stück Spitze befand. Aber erneut riss ihn das Szenario, wie Sandra sich umdrehte und ihm das Knie da hinein rammte, wo es richtig weh tat, aus dem netten kleinen Tagtraum. Er wusste, er konnte sie reizen aber musste den richtigen Zeitpunkt abwarten um einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Auch wenn er ihr gerade nur zu gerne die Unterwäsche vom Leib gerissen und sie auf der Anrichte vernascht hätte.  
Felix blickte auf den kleinen Couchtisch, auf dem Sandra eine Schüssel mit Erdbeeren abgestellt hatte. Verdammt noch eins, sie war gut.  
„So. Kann losgehen." Sie setzte sich neben ihn und griff nach der Fernbedienung. „Darf ich?"  
„Sandra, ich habe doch schon gesagt Sie sollen sich wie zu Hause fühlen"  
Sie schien kurz über seine Worte nachzudenken, dann zuckte sie die Schultern. „Gut. Wie zu Hause. Ich nehme Sie beim Wort."  
Sie drückte die Play Taste und lehnte sich dann mit dem Rücken gegen die Armlehne, so dass sie beinahe lag, bevor sie ihre Beine auf Felix' Schoß ablegte. Sie grinste innerlich, als sie seinen erstaunten Blick sah.  
Es dauerte ganze zehn Minuten, bis sie das Gefühl hatte, dass er sich ein wenig entspannte und zurücklehnte. Sie hatte ihn immer wieder aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtet und war sich sicher, dass er die Situation genoss, denn wäre es nicht so gewesen, wäre ihm irgendein Grund eingefallen, um zu flüchten.  
Sandra lehnte sich zum Tisch hinüber und griff nach einer Erdbeere, die sie dann langsam zwischen ihre Lippen schob. Wieder merkte sie, wie Felix sie ansah, aber sie versuchte ganz konzentriert auf den Fernseher zu blicken und so zu tun, als konzentriere sie sich wirklich auf den Film.  
Als sie die Erdbeere verspeist hatte, leckte sie sich langsam die Finger, um sie von den rötlichen Überresten zu befreien. Sie spürte wie er sich zurücklehnte und war etwas verwirrt, dass er nicht ein wenig angespannter war, wie sonst immer, wenn er von irgendetwas gereizt schien.  
Sandra verschluckte sich fast, als sie seine Hand auf ihrem Schienbein spürte. Er setzte also zum Gegenangriff an. Sandra war verwundert, dass er ihre Spielchen so mitspielte, aber sie freute sich darüber und ihr wurde innerlich ganz heiß, als sie daran dachte, wie das Ganze enden konnte. Aber sie wusste auch, dass sie nicht zu voreilig sein durfte, denn dann konnte es leicht passieren, dass er einen Rückzieher machte. Oder sogar sie selbst. Es war eine völlig neue Situation, mit der sie keinen von ihnen überfordern wollte, indem sie es zu schnell angingen.  
Sandra hatte die Schüssel mit den Erdbeeren zu sich gezogen, was bedeutete, dass Felix sich nun ein wenig nach links beugen musste, um an die rote Köstlichkeit zu gelangen. Während er das tat, ließ er seine Hand beinahe beiläufig weiter hoch gleiten und bemerkte, wie sie ihre Muskeln anspannte und die Luft anhielt.  
Entspannt lehnte er sich wieder zurück und biss in die Frucht, während seine Hand locker einige Zentimeter oberhalb ihres Knies verweilte.  
Sandra schluckte schwer. Das konnte sie auch.  
Sie griff nach einer weiteren Erdbeere, die sie dann geschickt fallen ließ, ohne, dass er Verdacht schöpfen konnte.  
„Schussel", murmelte sie gespielt genervt über sich selbst und beugte sich runter, wobei sie ihren BH Träger geschickt von ihrer Schulter rutschen ließ.  
Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete und zurücklehnte, merkte sie genau, dass sein Blick an ihrer Schulter hängen geblieben war.  
Sie blickte ihm direkt in die Augen und er blickte zurück. Sie konnte Kampfgeist in seinem Blick erkenne, aber auch eine tiefe Lust.  
Sandra spürte, wie ihr Unterleib sich langsam bemerkbar machte und in den Rest ihres Körpers ausstrahle, aber vor allem nach unten.  
Sie richtete sich auf und rutschte näher an ihn heran, ohne ihre Beine von seinem Schoß zu nehmen. „Finden Sie nicht auch, dass es hier drin unheimlich heiß ist?"  
Er wandte ihr seinen Oberkörper zu, so gut es ging, und nickte, als er seinen Blick auf ihre Lippen senkte. „Sie haben Recht. Irgendwer hier drin ist unheimlich heiß."  
Sandra hatte keine Lust mehr noch auf irgendwas zu warten. Sie näherte sich ihm und lehnte ihre Stirn an seine. „Vielleicht sollte man dann versuchen das Ganze irgendwie zu… entschärfen"  
Ihre Lippen waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, doch auch dies machten sie zu einem Spielchen.  
„Die Frage ist nur wie" Er stupste seine Nase leicht gegen ihre und hauchte ihr dann einen so zarten Kuss auf den Mund, dass sie ihn kaum spüren konnte.  
Sie wollte ihn erwidern, doch er hielt sie auf Abstand, auch, wenn es sich nur um wenige Millimeter handelte. Sie wusste genau, dass er sie betteln hören wollte, aber das würde sie ihm nicht gönnen.  
„Sie waren doch gerade kühl duschen" Seine Stimme war unglaublich tief und rau. „Sind Sie sicher, dass Ihnen nicht kalt ist?"  
Er legte seine Hand auf ihr Schlüsselbein und ließ sie dann tiefer rutschen, bis sie auf ihrem BH lag und er nur ein einziges Mal leicht zudrückte. Sandra schluckte ihr Stöhnen gerade noch hinunter. Sie wollte nicht, dass er dachte er konnte sie damit willenlos machen. Obwohl er verdammt nah dran war.  
„Ich bin mir sicher", flüsterte sie zurück, und legte ihren Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, um mit ihren Lippen vorsichtig und sanft seine Halsbeuge zu berühren. Nun war Felix an der Reihe das Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.  
Als Sandra ihren Kopf wieder hob und die beiden sich tief in die Augen sahen, waren sie beide bereit aufzugeben. Sie senkten ihren Blick auf die Lippen des jeweils anderen und waren sich bereits köstlich nah, als es an der Wohnungstür klingelte.  
„Scheiße" Felix schluckte, zog seinen Kopf zurück und hob Sandras Beine in Windeseile von seinem Schoß.  
Dann sprang er auf und eilte in sein Vorzimmer. Sandra merkte erst jetzt, wie schnell und schwer ihr Atem ging. Wieso zur Hölle waren sie unterbrochen worden? Und von wem?  
Sie lauschte, als Felix die Tür aufgerissen hatte und sie ein forsches „Was willst du denn jetzt hier?" vernommen hatte.  
Dann hörte sie Ottos Stimme, die deutlich „Felix, ich hab Scheiße gebaut" murmelte, und stöhnte genervt auf. Musste das jetzt sein? Ausgerechnet jetzt.  
Felix schloss die Wohnungstür und Sandra sprang auf und hechtete nach oben ins Schlafzimmer, bevor sie sich im Bett verkroch.  
Sie hörte noch, wie die beiden das Wohnzimmer betraten und Otto nach ihr fragte. Und nach kurzem Zögern, murmelte Felix nur ein bedrücktes „Sie schläft schon".

Der Sonntag war zäh wie Leim. Sandra und Felix hatten gefrühstückt aber kein weiteres Wort mehr über den gestrigen Abend verloren, außer, dass sie sich darüber unterhalten hatten, dass Otto noch tiefer in der Tinte steckte, nachdem er versucht hatte sich „gütlich zu einigen", wie er es so schön ausgedrückt hatte.  
Felix frustrierte dieses ewige Hin und Her, er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, woran er nun wirklich bei ihr war und auch langsam aber sicher keine Lust mehr irgendwelche Schritte auf sie zuzumachen, wenn sie am Ende doch wieder nur so tat, als wäre nie was gewesen. Jeder normale Mensch hätte sofort am nächsten Morgen das Gespräch gesucht, aber als er aufgewacht war, hatte sie schon gar nicht mehr im Bett gelegen. Zuerst hatte er gedacht sie war vielleicht sauer, weil Otto in den Moment geplatzt war, aber wenn das so gewesen war, dann hatte sie sich nichts anmerken lassen. Sie hatte sich normal verhalten, wie immer. Und zu allem Überfluss hatte sie ihm dann auch noch recht fröhlich erzählt, dass sie und Patrizia heute in ihre Wohnung fuhren, um sich den Fortschritt anzusehen, und dann einen Frauen-und-Beauty-Tag einlegten. Er wusste, dass er kein Anrecht darauf hatte auch noch das Wochenende mit ihr zu verbringen, aber irgendetwas in ihm hatte gedacht, dass sie vielleicht auch gerne was mit ihm unternommen hätte. Felix war durch und durch verwirrt. Selbst wenn er noch Lust darauf gehabt hätte ihr entgegenzukommen, er hätte nicht mehr gewusst, was sie nun eigentlich wollte. Wollte sie Romantik oder Erotik? Beziehung oder nur Sex?  
Vielleicht war es ja doch keine gute Idee gewesen auf ihre Spielchen einzusteigen, denn es verwirrte den Anwalt nur noch mehr und wenn er eines mehr als genug hatte im Bezug auf Sandra, dann war das Unklarheit.  
Felix wusste nichts mit sich anzufangen, seine Gedanken rotierten. Er hatte keine Lust jetzt zu arbeiten, aber die Freizeit schien ihm auch nicht gut zu tun, denn er fühlte sich von allem gelangweilt. Sandra war ja nun verplant, mit Otto wollte er nichts machen, weil es dann bestimmt wieder nur um den Fall ging und Felix wollte momentan nichts von der Arbeit hören oder sich irgendeine Strategie überlegen, nur um Otto wieder den Arsch aus der Schlinge zu ziehen. Felix seufzte. Dann entschloss er sich dazu erstmal in die Sauna zu fahren und zu entspannen.

„Und? Irgendwas Neues im Bezug auf Felix?", grinste Patrizia, die neben ihrer besten Freundin die Treppe hochstieg.  
Sandra seufzte nur und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte eigentlich gar nicht darüber reden, denn es machte ihr nur Kopfschmerzen. Bei ihrem ganzen grandiosen Plan hatte sie nämlich etwas übersehen; sie wäre gerne weiter gegangen. Aber was war mit ihm? Wollte er das auch alles? Seit heute Morgen kam ihr das nicht mehr so vor. Sie war früh aufgewacht und hatte ihn schlafen lassen, hatte Frühstück zubereitet und ihn dann lächelnd empfangen, als er in die Küche gekommen war. Als sie vorsichtig mit Smalltalk angefangen hatte, um nicht direkt mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen, hatte sich seine Miene allerdings um einiges verfinstert, und er hatte total abgeblockt.  
„Na komm, irgendwas war doch bestimmt. Du warst doch so siegessicher!", versuchte Patrizia ihrer besten Freundin etwas zu entlocken.  
Diese blieb kurz stehen und seufzte. „Wir hätte uns fast geküsst"  
„Warum nur fast?" Sie gingen weiter.  
„Weil Otto dann geklingelt hat und mit Felix seinen Fall besprechen wollte, ich habe mich schnell ins Bett verkrümelt, und heute Morgen war Felix so komisch und hat auch irgendwie gar keine Anstalten gemacht es auch nur zur erwähnen. Ich dachte ich starte mit ein wenig Smalltalk und hatte gehofft, dass wir dann auf das Thema zu sprechen kommen, aber er war irgendwie so muffelig und schlecht gelaunt..."  
„Naja" Patrizia zuckte ungerührt die Schultern. „Mich würde es auch frustrieren, wenn eine sichere Nummer platzt, nur weil mein bester Freund wieder in der Scheiße sitzt und unbedingt drüber reden will"  
„Pat bitte!" Sandra sah sie mahnend an.  
„Ja, aber Männer denken so!", rechtfertigte sich die Richterin und schob den Wohnungsschlüssel ins Schloss, drehte ihn herum, und stieß die Tür auf.  
Es roch reichlich muffig, nach feuchten Wänden und dem Elektrosmog des Trockengerätes, das einen ohrenbetäubenden Lärm machte.  
Sandra hielt sich die Nase zu. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich da rein gehen will. Haben die nicht gesagt sie sind in ein paar Tagen fertig?"  
„Theoretisch schon. Ich ruf da morgen gleich nochmal an." Patrizia zog die Tür wieder zu und verschloss sie.  
„Gehen wir was trinken?" Sandra schob ihre Unterlippe nach vor und sah ihre beste Freundin mit Dackelblick an.  
Patrizia zog eine Augenbraue hoch, blickte auf ihre Armbanduhr, überlegte kurz, und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Irgendwo auf der Welt ist es bestimmt schon sechs Uhr abends. Na los, komm. Ich lad dich ein."  
Sandra schlag ihr einen Arm um die Taille, während sie nebeneinander wieder die Treppe hinabstiegen. „Du bist die Beste"

Felix saß mit einem Glas Rotwein am Küchentisch, als Sandra das Wohnzimmer betrat. Er drehte den Kopf nur halbherzig zur Seite und murmelte ein „Guten Abend, Sandra" über seine Schulter. Er hatte sich zwar abgeregt in der Sauna, aber seine anfängliche Wut war der Resignation gewichen.  
Sandra indes hatte das Gespräch mit Patrizia gut getan. Sie hatte eingesehen, dass nicht immer alles sofort passieren konnte und gerade Beziehungsthemen seine Zeit brauchten. Der Kuss gestern wäre überstürzt gewesen, sie wären im Bett gelandet und hätten es vermutlich bereut. Insofern war es ganz gut gewesen, dass sie sich zwar näher gekommen waren, aber es dann wieder einen Schnitt gegeben hatte. So redete sie sich die Situation zumindest positiv, damit sie nicht daran verzweifeln musste, dass es scheinbar immer irgendwas oder jemanden gab, der sie störte.  
„Wie war Ihr Tag?" Sandra berührte leichte seine Schulter, als sie an ihm vorbeiging, und sich dann auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber setzte.  
Er schien ein wenig überrascht über ihre lockere Art. Sie merkte das, aber beschloss sich nicht weiter darüber Gedanken zu machen.  
„Ich war in der Sauna. Das reinigt.", gab er bedächtig von sich und drehte sein Weinglas zwischen den Fingern. „Und wie gehts Ihrer Wohnung?"  
„Ach, gar nicht gut", winkte sie ab und bemerkte nicht, wie sich ihm ein kurzes Grinsen aufs Gesicht stahl. „Das Trockengerät klingt wie ein Airbus 800 und es riecht wie in einem verlassenen Keller. Ich frage mich wie die das innerhalb der nächsten Tage auf die Reihe bekommen wollen."  
„Das klingt jedenfalls nach einem längeren Ausfall. Aber wenn Sie wollen können wir sie verklagen." Er prostete ihr zu und nahm einen großen Schluck Wein. Irgendwie war er erleichtert, dass sie so normal mit ihm agierte. Und er war froh, dass sie wieder da war und er jetzt ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit genießen konnte.  
Vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlecht gewesen, dass sie gestern unterbrochen worden waren. Sexuelle Anspielungen und Spielchen waren immer reizvoll und machten Spaß, aber zwischen ihnen wäre es gestern vermutlich sehr schnell sehr ernst geworden, und er wusste nicht recht, ob das so gesund für ihre Beziehung gewesen wäre. Noch ein wenig länger mit seinen Reizen zu spielen machte das Ganze doch nur spannend. Und gegen ein bisschen Romantik zwischendurch hatte er auch nichts einzuwenden.  
„Felix, wegen gestern..."  
Er verschluckte sich beinah, so überrascht war er über diesen plötzlichen Themenwechsel und darüber, dass sie es offenbar ansprechen wollte.  
„Es tut mir leid, ich hab die Kontrolle vollkommen verloren, ich weiß auch nicht was da mit mir los war" Sie schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf.  
Oh nein. Bloß nicht. Bloß kein vollkommener Rückzieher. Felix kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum, während er darauf wartete, dass sie fortfuhr. Mental stellte er sich bereits darauf ein den Arschtritt seines Lebens zu bekommen.  
„Verstehen Sie mich bitte nicht falsch, ich… mochte es, aber… vielleicht war das Ganze doch ein wenig zu schnell. Zu forsch. Ich meine, wäre Otto nicht gekommen, hätten wir vielleicht..." Sandra biss sich schnell auf die Zunge und blickte ihn vorsichtig an.  
Er nickte nur leicht, was ihr bestätigte, dass er offenbar genauso fühlte wie sie.  
„Ich verstehe schon, Sandra.", antwortete er ruhig. „Wir haben ja Zeit"  
Er hatte keine Vorstellung davon, wie sehr Sandra diese Worte beruhigten. Sie strahlte ihn an, stand dann auf, und holte sich auch ein Weinglas.  
Felix atmete tief durch. Vielleicht konnte das Ganze ja doch noch was werden.


	12. Chapter 12

Es war der nächste Morgen, der Sandra zwischen Romantik und Erotik hin- und herwarf. Sie hatte kaum wirklich tief geschlafen, denn sie hatte nachts immer wieder den Körperkontakt zu Felix gesucht, selbst wenn ihre Fingerspitzen nur seinen Arm berührt hatten. Irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden, als sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm lag und schlaftrunken versucht hatte mit ihrer Fußsohle irgendwie in Kontakt mit ihm zu gelangen, hatte es dem müden Anwalt offenbar gereicht, er hatte sich eng an sie gelegt, seinen Arm um sie geschlungen, und sie an sich gezogen. Mit einem seligen Lächeln, warm, und behaglich, war Sandra dann endgültig tief und fest eingeschlafen.  
Sie wachte durch das schrille Klingeln des Weckers auf, auch wenn Felix sofort auf die Aus-Taste schlug, sich dann wieder an sie kuschelte, und leise grummelnd sofort wieder einschlief.  
Sandra wünschte sich auch so einen gesunden Morgenschlaf wie Felix ihn scheinbar hatte. Sie gähnte leise und streckte sich ganz vorsichtig, bevor sie sich wieder entspannte. Sie konnte Felix' Atem in ihrem Haar spüren und lächelte mit geschlossenen Augen. Hatte sie sich schon jemals so geborgen gefühlt? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern. Am liebsten hätte sie ihr Pflichtbewusstsein ignoriert und wäre den ganzen Tag so liegengeblieben. In dieser wunderbaren kleinen perfekten Welt, in der nur das Bett und Felix' Arme existierten, in denen sie lag und noch leicht verschlafen ruhte. Doch es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, bis der Anwalt selbst ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte. Sie spürte, wie sein Unterbewusstsein sich durchschlug und ihn qualvoll aus dem Schlaf holte. Auch er streckte sich einmal ausgiebig, dann ließ die Muskelspannung wieder nach, er schnaufte leise, und vergrub seine Nase in ihrem Haar, während er sie noch ein wenig enger an sich zog.  
So ganz schien er noch nicht wach zu sein. Sandra allerdings riss die Augen auf, als sie an ihrem unteren Rücken etwas spürte, das ihr einen Schauer über den gesamtem Körper laufen ließ. Sie schluckte und versuchte sich nicht zu bewegen, aber es war sinnlos. Sie hatte genau gespürt, was da los war, und im Bruchteil von Sekunden schossen ihr wieder diese Szenen aus der Dusche durch den Kopf, seine geschlossenen Augen, sein gesenkter Kopf, seine Hand, und…  
Er bewegte sich erneut leicht und Sandra biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie versuchte sich an verschiedene Studien zu erinnern, die sie beiläufig zum Thema morgendlicher Erektion gelesen hatte, war sich aber nicht mehr sicher, ob es tatsächlich an sexuellen Träumen lag, oder nur an zu voller Blase. Insgeheim hoffte sie natürlich auf ersteres. Aber was auch immer der Auslöser gewesen war, die Situation war jetzt nunmal so, wie sie war. Sandra fing an ihr Becken leicht zu bewegen, als wolle sie sich nur eine angenehmere Schlafposition suchen. Sie spürte die deutliche Reaktion. Felix schnaufte erneut und lockerte seine feste Umarmung ein wenig. Sandra hielt inne. Sie brauchte ihn schlaftrunken, denn vielleicht baute sein Unterbewusstsein das Ganze dann ja in einen Traum ein, und er konnte nicht sofort den Moralapostel spielen. Als er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, fing sie an sich ganz langsam und rhythmisch gegen ihn zu bewegen. Nicht so heftig, dass sie ihn damit hätte aufwecken können, aber genug, damit er es spüren konnte. Sie fühlte deutlich, wie er härter wurde und hörte seine Atmung schneller gehen. Dann spürte sie plötzlich wie seine Hand träge auf ihre Hüfte rutschte. Sandra schluckte, sie lagen hier beide nur in Unterwäsche. Nur zwei kleine Stückchen Stoff, die sie von dem trennte, was sie gerade so sehr wollte.  
Als sie ihn leise stöhnen hörte, war sie selbst bereits so erregt, dass sie sich sicher war sofort in einem Orgasmus aufzuflammen, würde er sie auch nur kurz an einer bestimmten Stelle berühren.  
Als sie spürte, dass er immer unruhiger wurde, rückte sie schweren Herzens ein kleines Stück von ihm weg und drehte sich schnell auf den Rücken. Sie schloss die Augen und streckte sich, als wäre sie gerade aufgewacht.  
Felix gähnte herzhaft und öffnete die Augen. „Guten Morgen"  
„Guten Morgen", gab sie so schläfrig wie möglich zurück.  
„Dass man aber auch immer bei den schönsten Träumen aufwachen muss", seufzte der Anwalt und rieb sich die Augen.  
„Was haben Sie denn geträumt?"  
„Das verrate ich Ihnen nicht. Aber der Traum war sehr… intensiv." Er grinste und blickte dann verträumt hoch an die Decke. „Kennen Sie so Träume, die sich real anfühlen?"  
Sandra schmunzelte. „Ja. Tut mir leid, dass Sie aufgewacht sind, bevor er zu Ende war."  
„Oh ja" Felix nickte. „Und mir erst"

Irgendwie fühlte Felix sich innerliche unruhig, obwohl er bei Gott nicht wusste, wieso er dieses Gefühl haben sollte. Der fabelhafte Traum von heute Morgen ließ in kaum noch los. Er kannte solche realen Träume im Halbschlaf zwar, aber es war schon sehr lange her, dass ihn einer so sehr verfolgt hatte wie dieser. Was ihn auch wunderte, war, dass Sandra ihn deswegen nicht gelöchert hatte. Normalerweise war sie immer neugierig und wollte alles wissen, dieses Mal hatte sie nach seinen Anspielungen allerdings nur gegrinst. Felix hegte die Befürchtung, dass sie wirklich wieder zurückrudern wollte und er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wie er sie davon abbringen konnte. Sie zum Essen einzuladen hatte bereits etliche Male nicht so funktioniert, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte, und was anderes wollte ihm nicht einfallen. Kino vielleicht. Felix schüttelte den Kopf. Er war keine Dreizehn mehr.  
Was war nur mit ihm los? Früher hatte er nie Probleme damit gehabt Frauen zu verführen, aber bei ihr schien er auf Granit zu beißen. Felix war drauf und dran auf alle zaghaften Gesten zu pfeifen, zu ihr hinüberzugehen, und sie als die seine zu erklären – ohne Widerrede, ohne Wenn und Aber. Aber ein solches Neandertalerverhalten lag ihm einfach nicht. Er wollte etwas Cleveres, etwas, womit sie nicht rechnete. Etwas, das sie so überraschte, dass sie einfach nicht Nein sagen konnte. Felix zermarterte sich das Gehirn. Und das schon seit Stunden. Einmal war Biene in sein Büro gekommen, um ihn zu fragen, ob er noch einen Kaffee wollte, war aber gleich wieder gegangen, als sie ihn brüten gesehen hatte. Vermutlich hatte sie geglaubt er hinge über einem wahnsinnig wichtigen Plädoyer. Dass er hier gerade seine privaten Probleme sortierte, hatte sie kein bisschen geahnt. Normalerweise war Biene es gewöhnt, dass beide ihrer Chefs absolut furchtbare Laune hatten, wenn sie sich gezofft hatten. Aber es war nur Felix, der grüblerisch wirkte. Sandra war der Sonnenschein in Person.  
Felix lehnte sich zurück, massierte seinen Nacken, und seufzte. Er kam hier einfach nicht weiter. Vielleicht doch der Neandertaler? Sein Blick glitt zu seiner Bürotür. Seine Füße zuckten, als er bereits aufstehen wollte, sich dann aber wieder dagegen entschied. Er frustrierte sich gerade selbst. War er derjenige, der alles verkomplizierte? War er daran schuld, dass niemand der beiden richtig in die Puschen kam?  
Felix sehnte sich nur noch nach seiner Wohnung, nach Stille, und nach einer warmen Dusche. Erneut streckte er sich. Dann schoss ihm ein Gedanke in den Kopf und er grinste.

Es war ein arbeitsreicher Tag gewesen und vor allem ein produktiver. Sandra war absolut guter Dinge und lächelte fröhlich, als sie ihren Schreibtisch aufgeräumt hatte, und nach ihrer Aktentasche griff. Irgendwie hatte sie Lust noch etwas mit Felix essen zu gehen und dabei vielleicht ein paar Andeutungen in seine Richtung abzulassen, die ihn – wenn er clever genug war – erahnen ließen, dass das heute Morgen nicht nur ein Traum gewesen war. Sandra hoffte nur, dass er schaltete. Sie würde es ihm nicht auf dem Silbertablett servieren. Sie hatte für ihren Geschmack schon genug gewagt heute.  
Mit einem atemberaubenden Lächeln öffnete sie ihre Bürotür. Biene blickte auf und wurde sofort von der guten Laune angesteckt.  
„Endlich Feierabend", seufzte Sandra zufrieden und trat in den Empfangsraum.  
„Ja, heute war ein langer Tag"  
„Das stimmt. Aber auch ein sehr produktiver!" Die Anwältin fischte sich ein Bonbon aus der kleinen Schale, die Biene auf dem Schreibtisch abgestellt hatte. „Ich hab richtig Lust jetzt noch ausgiebig was essen zu gehen"  
„Das ist eine gute Idee", lächelte die Sekretärin. „Vielleicht Chinesisch?"  
„Oder Indisch!", gab Sandra mit leuchtenden Augen zurück, bevor sie auf Felix' Bürotür zuging und Biene zuzwinkerte. „Mal sehen was der Chef dazu sagt"  
Hinter der geschlossenen Bürotür fand Sandra allerdings nur ein dunkles Zimmer und gähnende Leere vor. Verwirrt drehte sie sich zurück zu Biene.  
Diese zuckte mit den Schultern. „Felix ist schon vor einer halben Stunde weg, ich dachte er hätte dir Bescheid gegeben"  
„Nein, hat er nicht" Die Enttäuschung in Sandras Stimme war nicht zu überhören, aber sie entschied sich, dass ihr das nicht den Tag verderben würde. „Naja, egal. Dann eben gleich nach Hause."  
Biene lächelte. „Ja. Essen kann man ja auch bestellen."  
„So ist es" Sandra schob sich das Bonbon in den Mund, winkte ihrer Sekretärin noch einmal kurz zu, und verließ dann die Kanzlei. Sie vermutete, dass Felix in der Kneipe war mit Otto. Dann hatte sie ja noch genug Zeit Essen zu bestellen, und ein paar Kerzen in Felix' Wohnung aufzustellen, und was ihr sonst noch alles einfiel.  
Mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen stieg die junge Anwältin die Treppen hinab.

Erneut blickte Sandra auf den Display ihres Handys und seufzte. Der Empfang in diesem Treppenhaus war einfach grauenvoll. Sie grummelte leise und ließ ihr Handy in ihre Aktentasche gleiten. Dann musste sie eben von Felix' Festnetz beim Inder anrufen und das Essen bestellen und Felix dann unter irgendeinem Vorwand nach Hause holen. Sandra war absolut zuversichtlich, dass das ein magischer und schöner Abend werden würde. Gut gelaunt schloss sie die Wohnungstür auf, betrat das warme Vorzimmer, und entledigte sich ihrer Schuhe und ihres Mantels. Als sie die kleine Zwischentür zum Wohnzimmer öffnete, war sie ein wenig verwirrt, als sie das gedämpfte Licht bemerkte. Ach verflixt, Felix war schon zu Hause. Nichts mit Überraschung. Sandra überlegte kurz. Naja, vielleicht konnte sie ihn dann wenigstens noch überreden, dass sie etwas essen gingen, wenn sie es schon nicht hier gemütlich zaubern konnte.  
Als der Gedanke verflog, bemerkte sie, dass die Lichtquelle sich nicht im Wohnzimmer befand. Verwirrt blickte sie sich um, und sah dann, dass die Badezimmertür einen winzigen Spalt offen stand. Erst dann nahm sie wahr, dass das Wasser leise plätscherte. Sandra drehte sich um und streckte ihre Hand schon in Richtung Lichtschalter im Wohnzimmer aus, als sie plötzlich etwas kaum Merkliches wahrnahm, aber ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich innerhalb von Sekunden auf. Sie ließ ihre Hand wieder sinken, drehte sich um, und richtete ihren Blick in Richtung Badezimmertür. Erneut drang das ruhige aber bereits bekannte Geräusch an ihr Ohr.  
Sandra biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schlich so vorsichtig sie konnte auf die Geräuschquelle zu. Sie schloss lächelnd die Augen und schluckte, als sie wieder ein leises Stöhnen vernahm. Konnte es wahr sein? Würde sie erneut Zeugin dieses heißen Augenblicks werden?  
Sandra legte ihre Finger vorsichtig an die Badezimmertür und drückte sie ein kleines Stückchen auf. Ein erotischer Laut entrang sich Felix' Kehle. Aber Sandra konnte ihn noch nicht sehen. Sie schluckte nervös. Es war risikoreich, denn er hätte sie jederzeit erwischen können, und wahrscheinlich hätte er ihr dann den Hals umgedreht. Aber nun, da Sandra schon wusste, was sie erwartete, wollte sie es nur umso mehr.  
Todesmutig schob sie die Tür noch ein kleines Stück weiter auf. Sie konnte nun schon gut die Hälfte des Duschbereichs sehen, aber immer noch keine Spur von ihrem Partner. Sandras Fantasie setzte sich rasant in Bewegung und vor ihrem geistigen Auge, sah sie ihn diesmal an der Duschwand lehnen. Von dieser Vorstellung beflügelt, übte sie erneut ein wenig Druck auf die Tür aus.  
„Sandra"  
Sie erschrak beinahe zu Tode und machte einen Satz zurück. Felix öffnete die Tür mit Schwung zur Gänze und sah ihr mitten in die Augen. „Was dachten Sie denn, was Sie vorfinden, wenn Sie hier spannen?"  
„Ich spanne doch nicht!", rechtfertigte Sandra sich sofort. „Ich habe nur gedacht Sie..."  
„Ja?"  
Erst jetzt fiel Sandra auf, dass er splitterfasernackt war. Der Anblick löschte jeglichen Wortschatz aus ihrem Gehirn und sie starrte ihn nur mit offenem Mund an.  
„Kann es sein..." Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Dass Sie sich erhofft hatten hier etwas zu sehen, was Ihnen gar nicht so unbekannt ist?"  
Sandra spürte förmlich, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss und sie wandte ihren Blick schnell ab und zu Boden. „Nein"  
Er ging einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu. „Soll ich Ihnen mal was sagen?"  
Sandra hätte am liebsten die Augen zugekniffen, so sehr rechnete sie damit gleich von ihm angebrüllt zu werden. Wieso zum Teufel war sie nicht vorsichtiger gewesen?  
„Wenn ich das nochmal mache, dann gemeinsam mit dir. Und nicht nur als Zuschauerin."  
Überrascht blickte sie auf und der Blick aus seinen blauen Augen traf sie unvermittelt. Sie war noch sprachloser als zuvor und fühlte sich wie gelähmt. Woher wusste er…? Hatte er sie gerade…? Und wann war er ihr so nahe…?  
Sandras tausende von Gedanken lösten sich in einem dichten Nebel auf, als Felix ihr Gesicht in die Hände nahm und seine Lippen sanft auf die ihren legte. Das Gezeter ihrer Moral in ihrem Kopf klang nur wie durch eine Wand, ein dicker Schleier aus vernebelten Gefühlen und leichter Überforderung, und die Skepsis, ob das hier gerade alles wirklich passierte, oder sie nur träumt.  
Als Felix' Zunge mit ihrer zu spielen begann, und der Kuss intensiver wurde, schlang Sandra ihre Arme um seine Hüften. Seine Haut war warm und feucht, vermutlich hatte er tatsächlich schon unter der Dusche gestanden.  
Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Sandra ihre Hände zurückzog und begann ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Felix löste sich erstaunt von ihr und sah sie fragend an.  
„Zurück ins Badezimmer", flüsterte Sandra leise aber bestimmt. Der Anwalt trat einige Schritte zurück, gefolgt von seiner Partnerin. Als sie beide wieder im Raum standen, warf er die Tür zu und beobachtete, wie Sandra eilig aus ihrer Bluse schlüpfte und sie achtlos zu Boden gleiten ließ.  
Ohne, dass es sie auch nur irgendwie Überwindung gekostet hätte, trat sie wieder an ihn heran und legte ihre warmen Lippen auf seine Brust, die sie mit hunderten von sanften Küssen übersäte. Felix schloss für einige Sekunden genussvoll die Augen, dann umfasste er sie, machte sich kurz am Verschluss ihres BHs zu schaffen, und ließ die Arme wieder sinken, als das Kleidungsstück runterrutschte und auch zu Boden fiel. Sandra schob es mit dem Fuß zur Seite und ließ ihre Lippen wieder zurück nach oben wandern. Als sie sich erneut leidenschaftlich küssten, umschlang Felix ihren nackten Oberkörper und zog sie mit sich zurück unter die Dusche, ohne weder die Umarmung noch den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Dass Sandra noch nicht vollständig nackt war und ihre restliche Kleidung dadurch patschnasse wurde, war ihnen beiden egal.  
Felix' Hand wanderte über ihren nackten Rücken hinab und zog dann den Reißverschluss ihres Rockes auf. Sandra spürte, wie er an ihren Beinen hinabglitt und auf den nassen Fließen landete.  
Sie stöhnte überrascht auf, als Felix sie mit einem einzigen Schritt nach vor gegen die Duschwand drückte und dann langsam in die Knie ging, ohne einen einzigen Zentimeter ihres Oberkörpers vor seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge zu verschonen.  
Sandra konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie jemanden zum letzten Mal so sehr gewollt hatte. Als Felix' Zunge rund um ihren Bauchnabel kreiste, verhakte er seine Finger links und rechts im Bund von Sandras Höschen, und zog dieses dann mit einer geschickten sanften Bewegung nach unten. Sie vergrub ihre Hand in seinen Haaren und ihre Atmung ging tiefer und schwerer, als Felix sich hinkniete, eines ihrer Beine anhob und auf seine Schulter legte.  
Sandra stöhnte laut auf und rutschte mit dem anderen Bein beinahe weg, als seine Zunge eine Stelle traf, die vor Lust bereits wild pochte und offenbar nur darauf gewartet hatte berührt zu werden. Sandra versuchte vergeblich irgendwie Halt zu finden, aber ihre Beine zitterten unerbittlich. Felix wusste ganz genau, was er tat. Sie konnte nicht fassen, was ihr alle die Jahre entgangen war. Das kreisende Spiel seiner geschickten Zunge trieb sie fast in den Wahnsinn. Als sie leise seinen Namen stöhnte, merkte sie, dass er selbst unruhiger wurde, aber auf eine gute Art und Weise. Zwischen den rhythmischen Zungenschlägen, begann er nun auch hier und da ein wenig zu saugen, und trieb sie damit beinah über den Rand ihrer unbändigen Lust.  
Sandra wusste nicht, wie lange er das Ganze noch weiterführen wollte, aber sie wusste, dass sie sich nicht mehr allzu lange zurückhalten konnte.  
Das nächste, schon etwas lautere, „Felix", das sie stöhnte, klang eher nach einer Warnung, als nach einem erregten Aufschrei. Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen und er erhöhte das Tempo, in dem er sie nach allen Regeln der Kunst verwöhnte.  
Ihr Stöhnen wurde regelmäßiger und nach wenigen Sekunden zu einem erregenden Dauerton, den Felix am liebsten für immer in seinem Kopf abgespeichert hätte.  
Als er spürte, wie ihre Hüften zu beben begannen, hielt er sie zur Unterstützung fest, während er sie mit einem letzten gezielten Spiel seiner Lippen über die verführerischen Klippen der Lust stieß. Ihr Bein drohte beinahe von seiner Schulter zu rutschen, so sehr bebte ihr Körper. Felix' Küsse fanden ihren Weg vorsichtig zurück auf ihre Oberschenkel, dann weiter hinauf zu ihrem Bauchnabel, während Sandra schwer atmend versuchte wieder halbwegs zu sich zu kommen.  
Mit sich selbst zufrieden richtete Felix sich langsam auf und küsste ihre Halsbeuge, bevor er vorsichtig an ihrem Ohrläppchen knabberte. Ihrer Körperreaktion zufolge, vermutete er, dass ihr erstes gemeinsames Abenteuer hier nun langsam endete und war umso überraschter, als Sandra ihn eng an sich zog, und ihre Arme auf seine Schultern legte.  
„Sandra...", setzte er leise an.  
Etwas Verspieltes und Verführerisches blitzte in ihren tief dunkelbraunen Augen auf. „Du denkst doch wohl nicht, dass du einfach so ungeschoren davonkommst, oder?"  
Er hatte keine Zeit zu antworten, denn Sandras Hand hatte ihn bereits umfasst und an eine Stelle geführt, von der er oft genug geträumt hatte. Er schloss die Augen, als die Intensität ihrer Hitze und Enge ihn vollends traf.  
Sandra umschlang ihn mit ihren langen Beinen und sah ihm zu, wie er sich komplett in dem Gefühl dieses Moments verlor. Es erregte sie so unheimlich ihn zu spüren und gleichzeitig zu sehen, wie er langsam aber sicher immer mehr an Verstand einbüßte, als sie sich um ihn zusammenzog, nur um Sekunden später wieder locker zu lassen.  
Felix biss sich auf die Unterlippe, er hatte gar nicht geahnt wie sehr es ihn erregt hatte Sandra zum Orgasmus gebracht zu haben. Er fürchtete nun, dass es bei ihm auch nicht allzu lange dauern würde. Krampfhaft versuchte er sich weniger darauf zu konzentrieren, wie verboten gut sie sich anfühlte. Sandra schmunzelte leicht, als sie ihm ansah, wie sehr er sich anstrengte noch durchzuhalten. Sie spürte, dass er immer schneller und ruppiger wurde, dass er teilweise aus dem Rhythmus geriet und die anfangs sanften Bewegungen immer härter und fordernder wurden, nur darauf aus, endlich Erlösung zu finden.  
Sie spürte, dass auch sie noch einmal dieses Gefühl erleben würde, allerdings liebte sie es ihn so fast wehrlos zu sehen. Sie hatte ihren Moment der Schwäche schon gehabt, nun war es an ihr die Verführerin zu sein.  
Sie zog sich enger an ihn, ihre Lippen an sein Ohr. „Felix"  
Es war ein leises Stöhnen, das so sehnsüchtig klang, dass er spürte, wie er leicht zu zucken anfing.  
„Mhm", stöhnte er zurück. Seine Stimme war unfassbar tief.  
Sandra lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Dann schluckte sie und holte Luft. Es war Zeit ihn endlich zu erlösen. Und sich selbst auch.  
Sie hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf sein Ohrläppchen. „Ich will, dass du kommst"  
Das war alles, was es noch gebraucht hatte. Felix spürte, wie seine Knie zitterten, er selbst hörte sich wie aus weiter Ferne laut aufstöhnen, und dann breitete sich dieses fast schwindelerregende Gefühl in seinem gesamten Körper aus. Es waren die letzten paar erbarmungslosen und harten Stöße, die auch sie erneut in andere Sphären hob.  
Beide zitterten kraftlos, als sich das Gefühl ihrer Orgasmen langsam legte. Sandra glitt vorsichtig von ihm runter und mit einem erschöpften Lächeln, versanken die beiden erneut in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

In einen von seinen Bademänteln eingehüllt, lag Sandra auf der Couch in Felix' Armen. Sie nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Weinglas und grinste dann in eine unbekannte Ferne.  
„Na?", flüsterte er leise. „Gehts dir gut?"  
„Wie sollte es mir nicht gut gehen, Felix?", antwortete sie und lachte. „Auch wenn meine Beine noch ein wenig wacklig sind"  
Er konnte sich ein stolzes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Einen kurzen Moment nachdem sie aus der Dusche gestiegen waren, hatte er tatsächlich Angst gehabt, dass Sandra einen Rückzieher machte. Aber dem schien nicht so. Sie hatte kaum eine Sekunde von ihm abgelassen und er hatte es über die Maßen genossen.  
„Felix..." Sie drehte das Weinglas in ihren Händen.  
Der Anwalt war etwas alarmiert, da ihr Tonfall ziemlich nachdenklich klang. „Ja?"  
„Ich wollte heute eigentlich noch mit dir essen gehen" Sie sah ihn an und grinste. „Hast du Lust?"  
Er überlegte kurz und seufzte dann. „Wirklich? Nochmal anziehen und nochmal raus?"  
„Ach komm schon" Sie schwang die Beine vom Sofa und erhob sich. „Unser erstes gemeinsames Essen als Paar?"  
Er blickte sie kurz mit offenem Mund an und konnte nicht fassen, dass sie das gerade gesagt hatte. Dann lächelte er, stand auf, zog sie an sich und küsste sie. Als er wieder von ihr abließ, nickte er und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Gut. Aber..."  
„Aber?"  
„Da wir jetzt ein Paar sind und du ja eine sehr emanzipierte Frau bist..." Er trat einen Schritt zurück und grinste. „Darfst du heute zahlen!"  
Mit diesen Worten lachte er los und lief in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers.  
„Oah FELIX!", rief sie und sprintete ihm lachend hinterher.


End file.
